Children of the Future
by Diggs
Summary: The Solo children must be hidden again for their own safety, but they get sent to the only two people who can truly protect them: Han and Leia...  before they were married.
1. Chapter 1

Children of the Future

The lump in his throat burned like a rock of hot coal; the ache deep in his chest threatened to rip out through his rib cage. Hardest yet to control were the tears collecting in the corner of his eyes. Though stinging, he would never allow them to fall. Han Solo was a man on the edge. A quick glance across to his wife stilled him, gave him all the reassurance he needed. Within her, he saw a woman poised to fight back. Slight red blotches marring her flawless skin were the only remaining evidence of her previously unconstrained tears.

If he was to be completely honest - and when it came to his wife, he usually was - she looked cold, hard. The politician's facade had reappeared to take control of the situation. Usually when that side of Leia appeared it meant run! _'Run to the Falcon!'_ Or if she had sought you out, _'run away from the Falcon!'_ However, on the rare occasions when that 'look' was not directed at him, like now for instance, he was pleased to see it. It showed him and anyone else concerned that she was ready to fight, her emotions neatly packed away. This amazing woman left him in awe. To all outward appearances she was calm and in control. Only Han could decipher the incongruent emotions reflected in her eyes.

He knew that in that very moment she was hurting more than Alderaan, more than Bespin, more than Endor. Combined. He hadn't needed any hokey religion to tell him this; he knew because he felt the same way. Any parent would.

"No."

There was barely any sound enforcing the word, but Leia was sure she had been understood. The expression of her adversary confirmed her suspicion.

"No way!" Han growled with slightly more conviction than Leia had managed.

Having found herself and Han in this impossible situation, Leia took a small amount of comfort in knowing that they would face this latest threat together. As a united front. Although on second thought, 'threat' was maybe the wrong choice of word; certainly a word she would have never associated with her twin brother. But right now, Luke was yet again upsetting the hard-earned balance of their family life.

"Look, Luke, we've been here before and the last time we trusted you, let you take our children and place them in hiding. Don't get me wrong, their safety is paramount for both of us. But we lost too much last time. They lost too much. Han and I have made our decision and it is our decision! Wherever they go, we go."

"I don't think you understand," Luke attempted to reason before being cut off by Han.

"What's there to understand? You come up here telling us there's some 'Forcey evil' out there and the twins and Anakin need to be protected. Great, couldn't agree with ya more! Shipping them off...kest-knows-where again is not an option! We can, and we will protect our children ourselves. Like every other family in the galaxy."

"But you're not like every other family in the galaxy!" Luke reiterated.

Leia conceded to that point. No matter what they would like to believe, they would probably never have a normal family life. Placing a gentle hand on Han's arm to still the rebuttal that was evidently coming judging by the defiance that overtook his features, she nodded for Luke to continue.

"Please. Both of you just listen to me. If you hear me out and still decide that they should stay with you I will respect your decision and do everything I can in helping you protect them."

"Fine, but I'm warning you now. You start spouting a load of Force crap, I'm gonna have to..."

Han was silenced by a pointed look from Leia.

"Okay, I need you both to understand that this isn't just a whim. I've had visions. Dark visions. When they first started, it seemed as if there was no hope. Each time, Jaina, Jacen and Anakin would be lost to darkness. I started to look into ways of hiding them in the Force. If this 'being' couldn't find them it would give us a chance to fight them off.

"The visions I was shown started to reflect my research. Ysalamiri seemed the safest bet, yet a vision proved me wrong. Ysalamiri will hide the Force presence of an individual but cannot hide that person in their entirety. There will always be a lead to follow. Stripping the children of their Force powers was another idea but I was immediately shown the danger in leaving them vulnerable. Every idea was met with resistance from the Force. Except for one."

Leia suspected that any retort Han wanted to offer died on his lips. How could you argue on the merits of the Force when it regarded your own children's safety? Han's gruff voice disturbed the tension-filled silence.

"Look, Kid, I will take them wherever you say to keep them safe but I am not leaving them. All children need their parents, regardless of their lineage."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, but you will be there to take care of them...from a certain point of view..."

In any other situation Leia would have laughed at Luke's fumbling attempts to explain himself. It was as if he'd transformed back to the naive farm boy fresh from Tatooine. _Wait, did he just say what I think he did? _

"It's just that it won't be you two sitting in front of me, it will be you two from 4ABY. The best way to hide the twins and Anakin will be to hide them in time."

* * *

Han lay awake contemplating the dim light that shone underneath the bedroom door and crept towards the bed. The hallway light was left on every night now after one of Jacen's late night toilet trips ended in a collision with Jaina's dollhouse and a quick trip to the closest Med Centre. A large portion of drama and seven stitches later, it was a unanimous decision to always leave the light on at night. At least until the children were older. Unbidden, the faces of his three little angels popped into his mind; each one a perfect mix of himself and Leia. Well, what he considered to be a perfect mix. He was almost sure that Leia would argue that there were a few too many of his traits in their children.

The pair had spent a while just watching the children sleep after Luke had left; just watching the three innocent beings lost in their dreams. They could imagine, if only for a brief period, that everything was right in the galaxy and the biggest worry they would have to face come the morning would be finding activities to keep them occupied. If only the illusion would last.

Leia's hand moved from its resting place on Han's stomach and travelled up to tangle itself in the sparse hair coating his chest. To Han, her voice seemed unspeakably tiny, lost in the dark room. "Han...We made the right decision, didn't we?"

Knowing what she needed from him, he put on his best sabacc face and answered. "Yes."

He pulled her close, her head coming to rest over his heart. The rapid beating was his tell.

Letting sleep wash over them, both Solos found themselves replaying their earlier conversation with Luke.

* * *

"Time travel? Kid, if this is some practical joke that Wes is putting you up to, I'd quit right now before I get really mad!"

Han was fuming. Did the kid really expect him to fall for this one? And to bring his children into this was going too far. Even Han Solo had boundaries. Although thinking about it, a prank of this magnitude was glaringly out of character for Luke Skywalker.

Out the corner of his eye Han noticed that Leia seemed to be remaining pretty calm, although the colour had drained from her face. _Can she sense something I can't?_ Han thought dejectedly. Before he could start on another tirade about hokey religions, Leia spoke.

"Luke, what do you mean, send the children back to the year we defeated the Empire? Even if that was possible, how would that be any safer for them?"

Han couldn't help but be impressed with Leia's somewhat calmer attitude. Still, he was waging a war in his head as to whether he should take this seriously and concentrate or whether to slip away and call Lando to share what Luke was trying to pull! Luke's apparent sincerity made the decision for him.

"I know this sounds ridiculous, especially to you, Han. I've done a lot of research and I wouldn't even suggest it if I didn't think it necessary."

Luke took a long pause, collected his thoughts and came back with his distinct Jedi Master voice. Han unintentionally found himself hanging on his every word. Despite the circumstances, he was interested in spite of himself.

"Time travel is not impossible, but neither is it a simple concept. In essence we are doing it right now. During this conversation we are moving through time at a constant rate of 24 hours in a day every day. We are moving forward in what we regard to be the natural progression of time. Our pasts have been forged yet our future is unknown to our present self. The Force holds time in balance. Therefore only a Force user can manipulate time."

"Huh, shoulda known," Han sneered.

"But, let's say for argument's sake that time travel is, as you say, possible and we send our children back in time. What's to say that one of them won't accidently set the _Falcon_ on fire and kill either of us? They could end up changing time so that they were never born in the first place," Leia reflected.

"That won't happen. What you are referring to is what the old Jedi called a Paradox. As I said before, the Force holds time in balance. This means that significant events cannot be changed. Try thinking of time not as a distance but a series of small events that link to a significant outcome. For example, when I first met Threepio and Artoo I took Artoo's restraining bolt off. This led him to leave in search of Old Ben Kenobi. This led to me and Threepio going out to find him. Which then lead to us getting attacked by Sand People and Old Ben coming to rescue me. In meeting Ben I learnt about the Force, which was a significant event. How I ended up there was not. I could go back in time now and put the restraining bolt back on Artoo before he left, yet the Force would bring balance by creating another series of minor events that would lead me and the droids away from the homestead and toward Ben Kenobi."

"So I couldn't change...?" whispered Leia.

Luke, evidently sensing where this was heading, swiftly switched from teaching Jedi Master to compassionate brother. "No, Alderaan is a significant event, therefore a fixed point in time. Even if you were to try and go back to warn at least one person, you'd certainly encounter strong opposition in the Force. History cannot be changed, only the future is in motion," Luke soothed.

"Now you're just contradicting yourself. How can the future be in motion if events are fixed in time?" Han pointed out, becoming increasingly uneasy with the plausibility of what Luke was saying.

"Okay, as far as I understand, a decision being made for the first time is completely free will. You could choose to do the right thing or the wrong thing and events would lead on from there. That choice would then link with other events and so on to create the future. If you were to decide in the future that it was a bad decision you could not go back and change it. By then it has become too interwoven with other events. If it were possible and everyone could do this there would be no conceivable concept of time and reality would likely be shattered."

Voice dripping with sarcasm, Han replied, "Well that makes sense!"

Han reclined in his seat, feeling an overwhelming urge to head for the whiskey. Maybe even the really good stuff; the situation certainly called for it. No, what the situation really called for was a clear head. This had gone further than the bitter battle of wills over what was safest for his children. Han couldn't sense the Force; had no desire to do so. But that fact that Luke was obviously sensing something he felt warranted an intervention this drastic gave him pause for thought.

"Why 4ABY? Of all the years and time periods they could be 'hypothetically' sent to, why then?" Leia mused.

"Actually, my thinking on that was pretty simple. I knew that after the last separation you both vowed never again to leave your children in the care of someone else while you were both fully capable of doing so yourselves. It seems to make sense to send them back to you a few weeks after the battle of Endor. You were both happy, in love and most importantly had a sizable break away from the Alliance. As I recall it's the only break either of you have ever spent together that wasn't your honeymoon! This way the twins and Anakin get the benefits of being in your care as well as being safely hidden from the dark entity I can feel is coming."

A wistful smile graced the faces of the Solos as memories of the time in question resurfaced. They were quickly dashed with the mention of this mysterious dark presence. Leia was the first to snap her attention back to the present.

"In theory what you are saying makes sense. But I can't help but feel that you are missing a few glaringly obvious problems! For starters, during that time our relationship was in its infancy. We were of course madly in love but that didn't mean it would be the appropriate atmosphere for looking after children, or that we were capable of doing so. Also, how do we explain it to the children and how will our past selves cope with knowing we have children later on?"

"Leia, slow down. I've been putting a lot of thought into this and am almost completely sure that I have covered every eventuality. Look, it's getting late so I'm going to outline my plan, perhaps once you see the simplicity of it, you will find it easier to comprehend."

The Solos shared a glance which conveyed a million thoughts and fears. Nothing needed to be said for them to know that they were on the same page.

"Okay Kid, you better make this a good sales pitch because I'm personally still preferring the idea of taking my princess and my kids to some secluded planet and hiding out till whatever has you spooked blows over."

Han would never admit it but he completely trusted Luke's judgement and his Force sense was rarely off target. So when Luke was spooked, Han found himself uncharacteristically spooked too. A standard hour later and every eventuality covered, Luke had given the couple a few minutes of privacy to make their decision.

"What are you thinking?" Leia inquired of Han as soon as the door had shut behind Luke.

"I hate to say it, sweetheart, but it does make sense. I'd hate to think that our own selfish desire to keep them with us all the time would end up putting them in danger in the long run."

"I feel the same. What he said about us remembering what happened and its influence on our future made sense as well. Are we agreed then?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Okay Solos, first one out of bed and to the breakfast table wins. Any pushing or shoving will result in immediate disqualification!"

Han tried to keep the levity in his usual morning wakeup call, but today it sounded flat to his ears. How could he sound enthusiastic about rushing his children out of bed on the day they would go? Since he and his wife had made the decision he had been furiously trying to think of ways around it, but no matter how hard he tried he could not think of anything as effective as this would be. His contemplation was cut off by the emergence of Anakin.

"Daddy! I'm winning, I'm winning!"

"Yes you are, champ. Let's wait until your brother and sister get here and I will reveal your amazing prize!"

"Daaaaad! I get to choose breakfast don't I? It's the same prize every morning!"

Leia entered the room looking deceptively cheery. Han knew she was having as much trouble with this as him. They had made a firm decision to not let their children see how upsetting this was for them. After all, the children would likely have a whale of a time. It was undoubtedly harder to be the ones staying behind to fight Force-knows-what. First she kissed Anakin's forehead and then graced Han's cheek with her lips.

"He has you there, darling. I don't think you've thought up a new winner's prize for at least three weeks."

"Well, I've heard no complaints!"

Han smiled as his two older children ambled into the room, obviously having given up on the race when it became apparent that Anakin had already won. They were speaking to one another in hushed tones. Coming to stand in front of his younger brother, Jacen pulled up his hood of his night gown, put on a vacant expression and waved his hand in front of Anakin's face.

"You want pancakes for breakfast. These aren't the cereals you're looking for."

All three children and their mother burst into fits of laughter. Han couldn't help but join them. This was how life should be, a carefree breakfast with his family. At this moment he couldn't think of anything more perfect. Sobering quickly, he protested.

"And how do you know that his prize is going to be choosing breakfast, huh? I may have a real treat for you today!"

"So, is there a real treat, Daddy?" Anakin asked with some measure of scepticism.

"Yes, of course."

Han grinned and started toward where Anakin was seated. Anakin, knowing that look well, started to giggle whilst trying to escape from his seat.

"No Daddy, not the sloppy kiss monster!"

Han scooped up his son and bestowed wet kisses on his face and conveniently exposed stomach, relishing in the uncontrollable squeals of delight from his youngest son. Only when he heard his wife's admonishment did he stop.

"Han, stop! He's going to wet himself if you carry on!"

"Alright, I'm assuming everyone wants pancakes for breakfast?" Han asked as he placed a still-giggling Anakin back in his seat.

Receiving confirmation he headed towards the kitchen, nodding for Leia to join him as he passed. Once out of ear shot of his children Han confided in Leia. "I can't do it. I don't want them to go. It's not right, they should be with us!"

Stepping towards Han and reaching up to place a gentle hand on his cheek, Leia spoke softly. "Han, we've talked about this. I don't like it either; they have spent too much time away from us already. But I think we have to trust that our decision is the right one."

"I know it's the right decision. I just don't like it. I know it's selfish but I need them too," Han pouted.

"It's not selfish, sweetie. It's normal for a parent to need their children just as much as their children need them. I feel the same."

"Okay, let's go back in there and explain to them. If anything I think they will be excited. This will be an adventure for them."

* * *

Two hours later, with bags packed, the three Solo children were all ready and excited. Luke had advised on travelling light and only taking the essentials. Leia had disregarded his advice completely and had made sure her children had everything they could need. Not that she didn't trust her past self to provide for them. That in itself was a sentence she would never have previously contemplated. However, she reasoned that it was just good sense. She watched Luke talking through the basics of time travel with her children who she could tell were pretending to listen. They all wore the same look that Han did when he was bored.

"Okay, it's really important that you understand this bit," Luke's tone commanded the wavering attention of the Solo children.

"Once you step into the portal, all three of you have to think about the place you are going. Think of your parents and think of Endor. The Force will take care of the rest; you will arrive nearby either one of your parents. It will be like gravity pulling the portal towards your mom and dad. Also, you have to remember that no one, especially your parents, will know who you are. Don't be upset if they find it hard to understand."

"We know all this, Uncle Luke," whined Jacen in an uncanny likeness to his father, Leia thought.

"I'm sure you guys will have lots of fun explaining it to us," Leia added to hide her misgivings about how the past her and Han would react to this revelation. Although she had to remember what Luke had said, even if it wasn't easy to believe.

Luke locked eyes with Leia when he spoke. "I'll give you guys a moment while I go call up the portal in the other room."

Leia forced a smile in thanks. Not trusting her voice she was relieved when Han spoke up first.

"You all understand what Uncle Luke was saying?"

With three nods as confirmation, Han carried on. "Now, you do as you're told when you get there. The past, erm...us will still be in charge. Stay out of trouble and always stick together. No wandering off, Anakin."

Leia summoned up as much strength as she could manage to get through her next words, "Now come and give us a hug before you go."

Jaina jumped into her mother's arms while her two brothers pounced on Han. Holding Jaina close to her, she whispered, "Be safe my baby girl, I love you"

Letting her go in exchange for her two sons, Leia offered similar sentiments to them. Hugs and kisses were exchanged all around before the Solos ventured into the next room to find Luke. Upon entering their usually bright sitting room, Leia was taken aback by how dark it was. Immediately her eyes were drawn to a swirling, dark green mist in the centre of the room. Luke sat crossed legged in front of the spectacle with his eyes closed. Anakin grabbed for his father's hand in a bid for reassurance. The twins, however, seemed fascinated by it.

"Cool, Uncle Luke, is that the portal thing we go through?" Jacen asked as he edged closer. Jaina, not wanting to be outdone by her twin, went one step further.

Luke opened his eyes and stood. "Yes it is but I can't hold it open for long periods so have you guys got all your stuff?"

Han and Leia helped them with their backpacks as Luke gave some final instructions.

"Coming home will be easier in a sense as I'll be able to direct the portal to your Force signatures so you won't have to control it once you re-enter. It will lead you straight home. As we don't know when you are coming home it will be a bit of a surprise for you. When you see the portal you don't have to rush. Take your time to collect all your things up and if you miss it, don't panic. I can easily send another one. Whatever you do, do not bring anyone or anything that doesn't belong in this time back through the portal!"

Final goodbyes were exchanged as Jacen, Jaina, and a somewhat unsure Anakin came to stand in front of the portal. Hand in hand the young Solos faced the green mist.

Luke's gentle voice guided them. "When you are ready step into the mist; the rest of this room will disappear around you. When that happens you all have to think of is Endor and picture your parents in your mind."

"Not Hoth? I thought it was Hoth?" Asked a confused Jacen.

"No, Force no! Endor is where you are heading, ok?" Corrected Luke.

"Oh, okay."

Leia stood encircled in her husband's arms as she watched the children that they had created together step into a mist and disappear. Knowing what would happen did not make it any easier to experience. The mist slowly dissipated leaving the room in its normal, bright state. Unbidden, a single tear rolled down her cheek before being lovingly swiped away by Han's caress.

His deep voice rumbled through her chest as he addressed her brother. "Right, Luke, I want to know where I can find this dark threat of yours so we can take it down and have our children back where they belong."

* * *

Standing in between her brothers in a time portal, Jaina Solo decided she would take charge, "Right, Uncle Luke said we need to think of Hoth."

"No, he said Endor," Jacen cut her off quickly remembering his earlier mistake.

"No, he said Hoth NOT Endor!"

"Anakin, do you know where we're going?" Asked Jacen who was rapidly starting to doubt his own memory.

"Yes, to the forest of woks!" Declared Anakin proudly.

"It's Ewoks, Ani, and we know that but which planet is it? Endor or Hoth?" Jacen tried to keep the impatience out of his voice.

"Hoth!"

"Okay, as I was saying we need to think of Hoth and picture Mom and Dad." Jaina confirmed.

* * *

As the green, swirling mist cleared, the three Solo children each stood with a rucksack almost as big as themselves in a brilliant white corridor. One side was lined with closed, numbered doors whilst wires crudely attached to the walls decorated the other side.

Unbeknown to them, they actually stood outside of their future mother's quarters. Neon lights spaced out along the ceiling cast an eerie glow over the young Solos. While anyone who might walk through the passage at that moment might not have found it so bright, someone who had just left the dark green atmosphere of a time portal evidently did. Jaina was the first to find her voice in the form of a high-pitched squeal.

"It's freezing! Why is it so bright?"

Flinching slightly, she surveyed the corridor, which appeared annoyingly empty. Suddenly remembering her promise to her dad before departure she turned to her brothers. "Jace, Ani. Are you both ok?"

"I will be once we get inside. Or are we already inside? This isn't what Uncle Luke said it would look like, is it?" mused Jacen.

"Where are all the trees and Woks, Jace?" Murmured a shivering Anakin.

"EEEEE-woks! Not Woks! It's too bright I can't see anything but a white glare!"

Jaina started rummaging in her bag. "Tadar! This is much better. I'm glad mum decided to ignore Uncle Luke's pleas to pack lightly! Find your sunglasses, and get a jacket each too!"

A few moments later all three stood side by side in slightly more appropriate attire and were arguing which way to start walking. So lost in their disagreement not one of them noticed the orange clad pilot walking towards them.

* * *

Sometimes High Command really had no idea, he mused, ambling back to his quarters. _Once the commander gets back I am never setting foot in one of those meetings again! In fact I'm never going anywhere near High Command again. Well General Rieekan has his head screwed on, and if Solo is to be believed then The Princess is alright too. Although if Solo is to be believed, then The Princess is also madly in love with him! Everyone else however..._ He was stopped short in his musings by the most peculiar sight he had ever seen.

Three small children wearing matching jackets and sunglasses where engaging in a heated argument amongst themselves. Rubbing at his eyes and wondering how many hours he had been in that meeting for this much mental unbalance to occur did not erase the sight in front of him. Reluctantly pulling out his comlink he punched in the code for high command.

With a small degree of relief, General Rieekan answered. "Rieekan here."

"It's Wedge Antilles, sir."

"Ahh Wedge, something you wish to add to the meeting?"

"Not exactly sir, there seems to be a bit of an issue in the North Passage. Well, three small issues to be specific."

"Perhaps you need to rethink your definition of specific; you're not exactly painting an illuminating picture for me."

"Sorry, sir. Well, I'm currently looking at three children, I'd say between the ages of five and ten. One female, two males. All three are wearing sunglasses, sir."

"Okay Wedge, assuming you're not winding me up here, I'd like you to escort the children to the Med Centre. Room 2B is vacant. Try not to attract too much attention while you do it. It's most likely someone's misguided attempt at keeping their family close by."

"Sir."

* * *

The two men regarded the sight in front of them. Two boys and one girl sat huddled on a med bunk wrapped in a large, grey blanket. They appeared to be in high spirits, not confused or scared.

The young girl still in a pair of sunglasses spoke first. "Excuse me, could you please tell us what year it is right now and what planet this is?"

Rieekan had to smile; this girls mannerisms and how she spoke seemed oddly familiar to him. "It is 2ABY, young lady and we are currently on Hoth. My name is Carlist Rieekan, and this here is my friend Wedge Antilles. Would you mind telling us your names?"

"Oh, we know who you both are. I'm Jaina."

"I'm Jacen and he's Anakin."

The older boy nodded to the younger whose attention was focused on a life support machine on the other side of the spacious room. _They know who we are, interesting._ _Now for the fun part_, thought Rieekan to himself sardonically.

"Nice to meet you Jaina. Jacen. Anakin. Now can you tell me what your surnames are?"

"Solo!" They replied in unison.

Rieekan felt his jaw drop to the floor. A look across to Antilles showed him in much the same state of shock. Deciding it was better to confirm what they were probably both thinking he dared himself to ask. "You kids wouldn't happen to know a Han Solo, would you?"

"Yes, he's my daddy!" Proudly spoke the boy who had declared himself Jacen.

_Well, he's certainly kept that one quiet. Although I've personally never asked about family and he's under no obligation to tell me. However bringing children into this environment is reckless and certainly in violation of several regulations. Which is typical of Solo anyway. Right, I need to find him now._

"It was nice talking to you kids and I'm sure I'll see you quite soon. I have an errand to run but I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of Wedge here."

"You are sir?"

Carlist had seen Wedge preparing to fly suicide runs with much less fear than he was displaying now.

"Yes. You can play a game with them."

"But, I...I don't know any games!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Wedge, we can teach you some games!" Anakin chimed.

"Perfect, Anakin, I'm sure you will have a wonderful time. If you'll excuse me."

With that, Rieekan walked out into the corridor, sighed and unclipped his commlink.

"Solo, here."

"Han, its Carlist. I need you to come to the med centre right away."

"Why? Is something wrong with Chewie? Is it the kid or the Princess?"

Han's slightly panicked tone didn't confuse him in the slightest. When you received a call to go straight to a med centre it was generally considered precedent to worry about loved ones. But why was Solo's first thought for his friends and not his children? _Please tell me he knows about these children or there is another Han Solo roaming this base._

"Don't worry, nobody is hurt. I have something of yours here that you need to explain!"

* * *

Princess Leia shut her office door and paused. She had officially done all the work she had been assigned in the last meeting. Asking for more would only get her lectured on taking some time to herself. She didn't particularly enjoy most aspects of her work here but it was a whole lot better than just sitting around thinking, remembering. Remembering hurt too much.

_I need a distraction_, she thought to herself. _I wonder what Han's up to. _She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he always provided the perfect distraction. On a good night they would maybe have a meal and a friendly game of Sabacc. More often than not Luke and Chewie would join them. That always made for a good night. Usually they would engage in a bit of banter that would quickly turn sour and she would march off to her room to brood about how frustrating he was. Either way, it provided an effective distraction.

Walking past a group of pilots, she couldn't help but overhear part of their conversation.

"...so I go take a closer look and I see none other than Wedge Antilles walking not one, not two, but three children towards the med centre..."

_Well this could be interesting,_ she thought as she started for the direction in question. _What sort of irresponsible parent would bring children to a military base in the middle of a war?_


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before Leia found herself in the Med Centre. General Rieekan appeared to be talking on his comm as she approached; the call ended as she came to stand in front of him.

"Everything okay, General?"

"Princess, how well do you know Han Solo? Has he ever spoken to you of any family?"

Taken aback by the question and wondering what relevance it had to anything, Leia answered honestly. "As far as I know, he has no family. Well, none that he's ever mentioned anyway. He mostly seems to stress the fact that he's a loner. Why do you ask?"

After a brief pause Rieekan continued. "I'm starting to wonder how honest he's been. I'm going to trust that what I tell you now will go no further than us. Quite frankly I need help with this situation."

"Of course, please go on," Leia found her interest irrevocably peeked.

"Three children, claiming that Han Solo is their father, have been found roaming the base."

Leia felt as though she had been hit by a ton of ice. _He has children, three children. Han has a family_. A swirl of emotion settled in the pit of her stomach, baring an unsettling resemblance to jealousy. She wasn't entirely sure where that jealousy was placed, though. Was it merely the fact that a mercenary like Han Solo even had a family when she had literally no one, or could it be that there was some woman out there who Han deemed worthy of baring his children that wasn't her. Having no idea where that notion came from, Leia regarded it as a momentary lapse of her senses.

Leia also found herself feeling a bit betrayed. Not entirely sure why, she assumed it was merely that he had never shared the fact that he was a father with her. Suddenly realising that Rieekan was staring at her, obviously waiting for some form of reaction, Leia mentally shook off the emotion and found her voice. "Have you spoken to Captain Solo yet?" It wasn't the best response but it was all she could manage.

"He's on his way here now; I expect he will have figured out why he's been summoned."

"Can I see the...his children?" Leia asked before she even knew what she was saying. _Do I really want to see his children?_ Perhaps it was morbid curiosity that formed the need.

"Certainly, come round to the observation window."

That particular room was one of several with one way windows added. Many Alliance medics were trained during active service, so rooms like that were invaluable for teaching purposes. As Leia looked upon the three children on the other side of the glass, she felt a tightening in her chest. They were beautiful. The resemblance to Han could be seen in each child, but there was something else there too, something more familiar, yet...

"Lovely children, very polite and well spoken," Rieekan interrupted her train of thought.

"Captain Solo's children, well spoken?" Leia suspected the astonishment was evident in her tone.

On hearing approaching footsteps, General Rieekan walked back towards the door to intercept Han.

Leia sighed and forced herself away from the window. Something about those children commanded her attention.

* * *

Han really hadn't known what to expect upon entering the Med Centre. Rieekan's message was ominous in itself. _"I have something of yours here that you need to explain!"_ He hadn't been in the Med Centre for a fair while and couldn't recall leaving anything there. Certainly not anything that would evoke that tone of voice from General Rieekan, who Han had always got on well with. The instant he passed through the door, the General grabbed him, and pulled him to the side.

"Solo, this is unacceptable behaviour. You have put me in a very difficult position, so I'm praying that you have a good explanation for this!"

"Sorry, sir, you've lost me. What exactly have I done?"

"Don't play the innocent, Solo. You will only land yourself in deeper trouble. I know about them, in fact all three of them are in that room, right now. You may not be an official member of the Alliance but while you are working for us, you will respect our rules!"

"All three of what are in the room and...Oh hey, your worship. Care to tell me what going on?"

Han had failed to notice Leia upon first entering. Her white snowsuit and pale complexion made her almost invisible against the ice walls. Her expression seemed to him to be one of hurt and confusion. He could certainly relate to the confusion.

"Perhaps, you should come round here," she spoke softly.

Han followed her to the window; what he saw inside made his sides split. Wedge Antilles, laying flat on his back on a med bunk with three children who appeared to be in the middle of a pretend, yet very serious surgery.

"HAHA. What's going on? Is Janson behind this? Because this is golden. Where did the kids come from though? I've never seen kids on a military base before."

"What is wrong with you? Are you just going to pretend that those aren't your children in there?" Leia spat at him.

"My children? What the kriff are you talking 'bout, Princess? I don't have one child, let alone three!"

Obviously seeing another legendary spat brewing, Rieekan stepped in, "Han, listen to me. Wedge found these children in the North Passage. They all have identified their father as a 'Han Solo'. If you are telling me these children are not yours, then we need to set out finding the right Han Solo immediately. Are you sure there is no one from your past that would..."

Han cut him off midsentence. "I can see where you're going with this General, and I can tell you now that there is no chance of any little accidents. I've been getting a shot since I first had sex." Though it wasn't his intention, Han was pleased with the slight red glow brought to Leia's cheeks at his forthright mention of sex.

"Okay, Solo, sorry for the inconvenience. Although would you mind accompanying me in there for a second, I'd like them to confirm you're not who they believe their father is. Watch out for Jaina, she's a feisty one. Reminds me of someone but I just can't place them."

Han had stopped listening since the mention of, "Jaina...?" He rasped out feeling dizzy.

Completely oblivious to Han's trauma, Rieekan continued, "Yes, little Jaina Solo. The smallest boy is called Anakin, and the older boy is Jacen. All Solos, apparently. Funny, I never took it for a common name, but here I am surrounded by Solos."

"Han, are you ok?" Leia asked with a genuine hint of concern in her voice.

"Jaina Solo...is my...was my mother's name. Never mind, just a coincidence I s'pose."

* * *

_Okay, I didn't handle that very well,_ reflected Han as Leia handed him a glass of water. Although the least of his worries, he was still embarrassed that the Princess had witnessed the entire event. Upon entering the room with Rieekan, Jacen had looked him in the eye with a brilliant smile and called him Daddy. He couldn't even recall if the boy had said anything else. In that moment, all Han Solo could see in the eyes of this boy was himself twenty-odd years earlier with the word Daddy echoing repeatedly in his mind. Without uttering a word, he had turned around and stumbled back out of the room. Not really knowing how he got there, he found himself sitting next to Leia, by the window on what he regarded the safe side.

"He looks exactly like I did at that age, Leia," studying the other children a bit more closely he decided they all did. Leia remained silent. Just her being there with him was enough.

"If they are my children, then why are they suddenly here, and who the hell is their mother? I mean, they gotta be at least eight years old! Why the hell am I only just meeting them?" Questions were running through his mind at lightspeed.

A small, cool hand over his brought everything back into focus. Leia's words soothed him even more. "Han, perhaps the best way to find some answers will be to just ask them. Presumably, they will know who their mother is."

"Will you come in with me?" He mentally berated himself for sounding like a small, scared child at that moment.

"Of course, if you are comfortable with me being there?"

"I could really use a friend right now," Han accompanied that statement with a small smile, one that was reciprocated by Leia.

He stood by the door, mentally preparing himself. Finally he found the courage to active the door. Four sets of eyes met his as he stepped through.

"Hey guys, sorry about before, you kinda took me off guard there!"

As Leia stepped into the room behind him, the faces of his newfound children lit up. What happened next was both surprising and confusing. Anakin jumped down from his resting place on Wedge's knee and rushed towards Leia, shouting with glee, "Mommy Mommy Mommy!"

Han was about to ask Leia what the hell was going on, when he realised she was no longer standing. Rather, she was now a princess-shaped pile on the floor. Immediately, Jacen and Jaina joined Anakin by her side.

"Mommy, wake up! Dad, is she okay?" implored Jaina, having finally discarded her sunglasses.

Han felt his breath catch in his throat. It was as though he was looking into Leia's eyes. Fighting to not end up in the same state as Leia he addressed Wedge. "Can you take Leia into the other room, get a 2-1B droid to check her over, and let me know when she comes around. I need to have a chat with these guys."

"Sure thing, Han." Wedge confirmed as he gently picked up the petite princess from the cold, hard floor.

* * *

Han Solo was a confused man. Learning that three children were referring to him as their father was shocking enough. To then have them declare Leia as their mother, was just impossible. There was no end to how impossible it was. Deciding that these poor children must be extremely confused Han felt that it was important he had a talk with them and set the story straight. Looking at their innocent faces, Han decided that perhaps he was not quite qualified for this, and briefly wondered if the Rebels had a psychologist hidden away somewhere.

"Okay kids, there seems to be a misunderstanding here. Who told you I was your father?"

Jaina and Jacen looked at each other and grinned. Han would later look back at that moment and realise he had no hope from the start of the conversation. They had already decided to make this hard for him, which should have been proof enough of their paternity.

Jacen spoke first, "Well, I don't really remember, I guess you and mum probably told us when we were little, when you were likely arguing over which name we would say first."

"Sorry, but I've never met you before. Who raised you?"

"You and Mom, although, when we were really little we stayed with Winter because it wasn't safe to stay with you," Jaina confirmed.

Realising he was getting nowhere with this line of questioning he changed tactic, "Why did you call The Princess, 'Mommy', Anakin?"

"Because, she _is_ my mommy. Is she ok, can we see her?"

"She will be ok, she just fainted. You don't need to worry. How old are you guys anyway, what year where you born?"

"Me and Jacen are nine, we were born in 9ABY, and Ani is 7 and a half..." Jaina was cut off from announcing the year Anakin was born by her father.

"No, wait, that's impossible. It's only 4ABY now. You can't have been born in the future and be here, now!"

"Yes we can, Uncle Luke sent us here," replied Jaina with a lopsided grin.

To confuse their father even more, Jacen added, "Yeah, we came through the green mist."

"And I haven't even seen any Woks yet!"

"Ani, for the last time, they're called Ewoks!" Jacen spoke through gritted teeth.

Just as Han felt as though his head was going to explode, Wedge popped his head in the door,

"Han, she's awake and asking for you."

"Great Wedge, thanks. Would you mind taking over in here again?"

"No that's fine, beats filling out the flight time sheets."

"Ohhh no! Mr. Wedge has a broken leg, we have to operate!" Screeched Anakin upon seeing Antilles enter the room again.

* * *

Leia sat on a med bunk in contemplation, shooing away any med droids that came within a meter of her. _Did that little boy really call me 'Mommy'?_ Just then, Han Solo entered the room looking paler than usual and tired.

"Hey, you okay, Princess?"

_Why him, of all people to witness me faint did it have to be him? He's never going to let me live this down. I wonder how long I've been out of it and if he's managed to find out why his son thought I was his mother._

"I'm fine. Han, why did..."

Her sentence remained unfinished as Han started on a tirade, "I don't know; I just...don't know what the hell's going on. They believe I'm their father and that you are their mother. Every question I asked got the same response, and they are worried about you, as if they _had_ just watched their mother faint. What if this gets out, and people think that I've corrupted you, and forced myself on you, and that you've had to have children in secret..."

"Han, will you just stop. You have no idea how crazy you sound right now! People will not just assume that I had your children, because unlike you, most people will be intelligent enough to realise that it's physically impossible!"

"Hey! No need for that, your worship. I may not be good enough for your high and mightiness but that doesn't mean that I'm not a good catch!"

"I'm not saying that my being with you is not physically possible, you nerfherder. I'm saying that those children are what, eight or nine years old, and I'm only twenty two! I would have had to have been thirteen years old when I had them! And as you so frequently like to point out, I am a Princess. I was raised in the spotlight, being pregnant more than once in my early teens would not have gone unnoticed!"

"Oh, right, yeah. Sorry, I sometimes forget how young you are."

A thick silence hung like fog in the air, neither quite knowing what to say. Leia was the first to speak, "So, what did they tell you, did you find out where they came from?"

"Well, sort of. They said their Uncle Luke sent them from the future."

"WHAT?"

"I know, I know, it's crazy but the way they were saying it seemed...well, honest, and 'Uncle Luke' could be anyone. It's just a coincidence."

"Like Jaina having the same name as your mother?"

"Yeah," Han spoke that last word softy, he hadn't thought about his mother in years. Hadn't let himself, and now there was a little girl who could possibly be his daughter, who had the same name. Jaina Solo.

Suddenly remembering how worried the children had been when Leia fainted he thought they should be reassured, "Anakin was really worried when you fainted, they all were. If you're feeling up to it we could go back and speak to them. I'm not sure what's going on, whether they are just playing some game that they've got caught up in, or whether they actually believe what they are saying, but we should at least try to get to the bottom if this, if only for our own sanity!"

"Yeah, the sooner this is resolved the better," Leia agreed readily.

Han held out a chivalrous arm to Leia to help her off the med bunk. She accepted it graciously. On the way to confront the three mysterious Solo children, Han and Leia bumped into General Rieekan again.

"Sorry I had to leave in a hurry before, business to attend to. I've not mentioned this to anybody else yet. So, have we made any progress?"

It was Han who answered since he had been the most conscious throughout, "Well, we are still about as lost as before you left. I don't have any children, but they are convinced that I'm their father...Oh, and that Leia is their mother."

Han couldn't help but find a small measure of humour in the General's expression and carried on full force, "Also, it would appear that not only are we their parents, but they come from the future, too!"

"Sweet mother of Vader, did they really tell you they're from the future?"

"Yeah, we were just on our back in there to try and get to the bottom of this."


	3. Chapter 3

Gathering up all her strength, Leia followed Han and Rieekan into the room containing Wedge and the children. The two older children smiled when they saw her.

Anakin though, slowly dismounted his perch and started shuffling towards her. What he said almost brought a tear to her eye. "Mommy, I'm sorry I made you fall down asleep. Are you better now?"

Straining to find her voice she bent down to his level, "It wasn't your fault, Anakin. I just had a bit of a shock, that's all. No harm done." She tried a reassuring smile, which seemed to work if the beam she received back from him was anything to go by. Although pleased with herself for getting this far she was relieved when Han took the lead.

"Right, we need to talk to you guys because to be honest with you, we don't know what the kriff is going on here!"

"Han, watch your language," she admonished. Usually his foul language went straight over her head; it was different when there were children present. It only seemed to cause the young siblings to start giggling, though.

"We should have brought your swear jar with us," laughed Jaina, who was quickly joined by Jacen.

"Yeah, it's nearly full, and Mom says you have to take us somewhere fun with it when it's full to the top! Jaya and Ani want to go to the hover park again, but I'd rather go to the zoo."

To Leia, Han sounded as exasperated as she felt when he spoke.

"Alright, c'mon kids. That's enough messing around now. It's getting late and we need to know exactly who you are and where we can find your parents."

Leia held her breath and watched as the children looked at each other as if electing one of them to speak. It appeared that Jaina had won the campaign.

"We aren't playing any games. You are our parents. Uncle Luke sent us back from 18ABY in a Force time portal thing. He said there was something that had to be taken care of and we would be safe with you here for a while. I don't think we came to the right place or time though. We were supposed to be on a forest moon with Ewoks!"

The silence that followed was painful. Surprisingly, it was Wedge who spoke up. "If you don't mind me saying, there is a simple way to prove if you are in fact their parents; take a DNA test."

"No! Mommy doesn't like needles!" Cried out Anakin.

Leia gasped. It was true, ever since her internment on the Death Star she couldn't even think about needles without feeling nauseous. _How does he know? It can't be true. It just_ _can't,_ she thought to herself furiously. It was just too farfetched.

"It's okay little man; it's a non-invasive swab. Which means a droid will get a little bit of your saliva and compare it to Han and Leia's to see if there is a genetic match," reasoned the General.

"Eeeewwww, that's gross!" Added Jaina for good measure.

* * *

The results took no time at all to confirm; it did, however, take Leia a long time to regain consciousness.

"Wow, twice in as many hours, Princess, is this a record?" Han tried to keep the teasing in his voice but all he could think of was how this woman would one day be the mother of his children.

"Han, is it...are the results?"

"Yeah, we ran them again to confirm, on three separate droids. Each one came up a perfect match."

"So, what do we do now?"

"All I know is there are three children with our genes. So, either they are telling the truth and they come from the future, or someone has created them to really mess with our heads. Honestly, I don't know which is scarier. Whichever way you look at it, we're gonna have to look after them until we figure out where the hell they came from."

"I can't look after children, I have too much work to do and...and..."

"Typical! Work, work, work! That's all you..."

"I'M SCARED, HAN!" Leia all but shouted. She then carried on in a much softer voice, "I don't know anything about looking after children."

"You think I do? I have no clue; at least you can draw upon your childhood experiences. How Bail raised you. I can't even do that."

"I loved my father dearly, but I don't remember ever having a childhood, and I don't think me preparing these children to be politicians is going to cut it!"

"Well then, we are both going to have to wing it, aren't we? Plus, Rieekan said he'll put us both on minimal duty for the time being."

"Where are they going to stay?"

"I've been thinking while you were out of it and I think the most obvious solution would be for them to stay on the _Falcon_. I have spare bunks, and it's safer...well, somewhat safer than having them running around the base. Plus I have heating; also I think you should move in with me."

The last bit sounded so matter of fact that Leia almost missed it, "WHAT! Are you crazy?"

"Calm down, I'm just talking 'bout while the kids are staying. I can't take care of them by myself, whether we like it or not we are in this together."

"Yes, I suppose that does make sense. Where are they now?"

"Wedge took them to the conference room for something to eat; Rieekan is fine with them staying on base. Under the circumstances there isn't really any other option."

* * *

On the way to relieve Wedge of their children, they had stopped by Leia's quarters to pack some things. Now, Leia found herself walking towards the famed _Falcon_ with three sleepy children in tow. Han, she amusedly realised, was doing an uncanny impression of a Tauntaun with the three children's rucksacks on his back and her bag over one arm. She had to admit, he did smell a lot better than a Tauntaun, not that she had noticed his particular scent or anything.

As they walked, panic gradually started to sweep through her body. Her legs felt numb; it was only sheer will power that kept her conscious and walking. _I can't do this! This is too much._

"Mom." Jacen's voice travelled towards Leia.

The word sounded foreign to her ears. This wasn't how people became parents. Two people fall in love, maybe get married, decide they want and are ready for children, and then they try to get pregnant. If they are successful then both partners get nine months to prepare. _Is that what's going to happen with me and Han?_

"Moooommmmm," Jacen tried again.

"Sorry, Jacen, I was miles away."

"Can we build a snow creature tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not. We'll have to see about finding you some better thermals first though," Leia was immensely proud of herself for adding that last bit. It sounded responsible, like she knew what she was doing.

"Will you help us build it, Mom?" Continued Jacen.

"Well, I don't know if I'll have time, I have a few meetings to attend."

"Leia, can I have a word with you, please?" Asked Han through clenched teeth. Leia had a feeling she knew what was coming and mentally braced herself as she quickened her pace to catch up as Han walked further forward, out of ear shot of the children.

"What are you doing telling him you'll be busy? We are on minimal duty which means we don't attend meetings unless they specifically ask for us!"

"Yes, thank you Captain, I am well aware of what it means but-"

"No, no buts! If we are looking after these kids, then we are sure-as-hell doing it properly!"

Leia felt taken aback by the emotion in Han's voice. Although surprising at first, she had to admit that considering his own difficult childhood – well, what little he had shared – that it made sense he would want them to take care of the children to the best of their ability.

"Okay," Leia conceded.

Rounding the last bend, the _Falcon_ came into view in all its glory. A sudden thought struck Leia, "Han, what about Chewie?"

"He'll be fine, plus he doesn't have a choice as it's my ship!"

"As nice as it is that you place such high regard on your friend's opinion, that's not what I meant. He might scare them; I mean Wookiees generally look pretty intimidating when you're not used to them."

As if he knew he was currently the topic of conversation, Chewbacca appeared at the bottom of the ramp. What happened next shocked everyone.

"Chewie!" Three voices chorused. Han and Leia found themselves overtaken by the children who had previously been lagging behind. Anakin practically jumped into the confused Wookiee's arms, whilst Jacen and Jaina each attached themselves to one of his legs.

Han turned to Leia with a smug grin, "Well, I guess that answers your question."

* * *

There was a moment of awkwardness once everyone was inside the _Falcon_, with Han and Leia collectively realising that they had to figure this out, fast. Looking after children was something a parent should progressively learn, starting at their child's birth. It should not be thrust upon them when their child is nearing ten years old.

Looking after others people's children for a while would not have been so difficult; they would merely have to learn the basics of how to look after children. The fact that these children already recognised them as their parents meant that there were certain expectations they had to live up to. They had to be more than just someone to take care of their basic needs. In short, they had almost a decade's worth of parenting skills to catch up on.

It was very unsettling for Han to listen to the children talk amongst themselves about the modifications yet to be made to the _Falcon_. The amount of times he heard, "That's where such and such should be!" or, "I don't remember that being there!" was starting to make him doubt his initial reaction to them being from the future. The way they all marched onboard and headed straight for the main hold, then seated themselves around the Holochess table was just eerie.

Answering the confused expression on his father's face, Jacen explained, "We always have to sit here when we first come on board, so we can get strapped in straight away for takeoff, or so that you can check the ship is safe. Mom insists after Jaina nearly fell into an open smuggling compartment!"

Jaina nodded to corroborate the story.

Leia was incensed, this being the first time she had heard of such compartments on the _Falcon_, "You have smuggling compartments? Where are they?"

"Of course I do, how else do you think I smuggle? They came in pretty handy when we rescued you, too." Han countered while outlining with his foot where they were situated.

"It's where you always hide our birthday presents too," said Anakin around a yawn.

Noticing that it was far later than any child should probably be up, Han decided he better go get the bunks ready. After letting Leia know what he was doing, he sauntered into the crew cabins. Belatedly realising he had made a slight error in calculations. The crew cabin that once housed five bunks, now only contained his double-bunk and three single bunks. _I can't imagine the Princess wanting to share. Damn it, looks like I'm out in the main hold. _

Setting up the bunks only took five minutes. When Han went back out into the main hold, what he saw warmed his heart. This, he would admit, didn't happen very often. Leia sat, eyes closed, with Anakin's head pillowed in her lap. Jacen and Jaina appeared to have fallen asleep propping each other up.

"I'm not asleep; I'm just resting my eyes," Leia announced unprompted.

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

Opening her eyes, Leia surveyed the children, "Should we wake them?"

"Nah, they look pretty out of it. I'll carry them through and we can just take their overcoats off and put them in the bunks." As he spoke, Han stepped forward and gently scooped Anakin into his arms. The boy didn't even stir as he was carried into the crew cabin. Laying him softly on the bed he went back to retrieve the other two. Leia, who had followed Han into the room, set about untangling Anakin from his overcoat without waking him. She then did the same for Jaina, while Han sorted out Jacen.

With all three children in bed, sleeping soundly, Han spoke quietly to Leia, "I forgot I don't have as many bunks as I used to. You take mine and I'll sleep out in the main hold."

"No, that's fine, it's your bed. Plus, you'll freeze out there."

"Well, I'm not having you sleep out there, either."

An awkward silence followed. Han figured he could see the obvious solution. He also suspected Leia had come to the same conclusion. Whether she would trust him, though, was another matter. _There's only one way to find out._

"Look, my bunk is big enough for the both of us. And you can trust me; I promise I'll be good!"

"Well, I wouldn't have thought that even you would-"

Her sentence remained incomplete as Han, in a harsh whisper, interrupted, "Fine, I don't know why I bother sometimes! You're never going to trust me, are you?"

Fully expecting Leia to unleash her venomous tongue in retort, he was somewhat shocked when his outburst was met by silence. _This isn't how it usually works. She bites, and I bite back. The cycle repeats itself until one of us goes too far. I'm quick with my comebacks, but she's always quicker. Have I finally managed to knock her down a peg or two?_

Leia didn't keep him waiting much longer. Glancing, first to the children and then bringing her eyes back to his, she sighed, then spoke softly, "I was only saying that, I wouldn't have thought that even _you _would try anything untoward with three children sleeping in the same room."

Her tone held no accusation, only disappointment. Somehow, Han figured he would have preferred the former. _Nice going, hotshot. You're supposed to be the older, more mature one here. Too used to being on the defensive around her, that's the problem. _

"Sorry, Leia, I just...Well, I thought-"

Leia interrupted Han this time, "Well, you thought wrong." She paused in contemplation, before carrying on, "I don't mind sharing your bunk, on two conditions. Firstly, you stick to your side. If I awake at any point to find any of your anatomy touching any of mine..."

Han had to fight to keep his face straight, _my anatomy touching your anatomy, ay? Now that has possibilities._

"...you will find yourself in the med centre so fast you won't know what happened!"

"Got it, Princess; no touching. What's the second condition?"

"Not a word of this to anyone! I mean it, explaining the children is going to be hard enough without..." Leia stopped midsentence, as if just realising that they really had no plausible explanation for any of this. How could they explain something they weren't even sure about themselves?

"It's okay," Han placated, "We will figure this out, but right now we need to sleep. You can go get washed up if you want. I'll keep an eye on the kids."

"Thank you." Reassured for the time being, Leia retrieved her bag from the floor and headed for the 'fresher.

Han was left alone with his thoughts. Sitting on his bunk, he looked at the three sleeping children. There seemed to be too much evidence to suggest that they were in fact from the future. But could he believe that? Han was a guy who preferred cold, hard facts as opposed to blind faith. He would also admit that there was a small measure of cynicism mixed up in there too.

_Even if it is true, do I really want this future, me and Leia having children? It just doesn't seem plausible, we couldn't be together. It just wouldn't work. Not that she isn't beautiful and smart and well, all the things any guy would dream of in a wife. But it's me. Why would she want a guy like me? What could I possibly offer her? Unless, maybe we don't actually end up together, perhaps it was a drunken mistake on her part, although, that sort of thing doesn't usually result in three children. The way the children spoke though, as if we are a happy family. Perhaps we should just ask them. But will knowing effect the future? Surely this will change things between me and Leia._ His thoughts were interrupted as Leia walked back into the room, now dressed in her Alliance issue sleepwear. Han couldn't help but admire what he saw in front of him.

A plain white, fitted T-shirt with the Rebellion logo in the top right corner clung to her form, revealing a shapely body that Han decided had been unfairly hidden under thick snowsuits or drowned in combat fatigues designed to fit much larger women. Her lower half was covered by dark grey sleep pants. The material around the top was scrunched up where she had obviously tightened the drawstring in an attempt to hold them in place around her narrow hips. Although she had narrow hips, Han noticed that her waist was so tiny that it gave her an hour-glass figure that he couldn't help but find alluring.

Noticing that he had essentially just sat staring for a while, Han attempted to speak, "You, err, you can pick what side of the bunk you'd like. I don't mind."

* * *

After watching Han leave through the 'fresher door, Leia went to sit on his bunk. Anakin rolled over and mumbled something about furry Ewoks and then fell silent once more. Unbidden, her mind wandered back to the way Han had just looked at her. It could have just been the fact that he had never seen her in so little clothing before, but nobody had ever looked at her like that. What frightened her most was that she liked it, felt as though she had gained some measure of approval from him. Quickly, she shook that thought off. _I don't need anyone's approval, least of all his, that scruffy, arrogant man...that will one day be the father of my children_. Leia didn't want to admit this to him but she was starting to believe they were from the future. They knew too much. Coincidence only goes so far.

_Mrs. Han Solo or will we not get married? We evidently have children but that doesn't mean we definitely get married. No, it just doesn't seem believable. Why would Han Solo want me as his wife? He's tall, dark, and ruggedly handsome with a quick wit, he could have anybody he wanted. Probably already has_, she added cynically_. _

_Although, the way he just looked at me...ahh grow up, Leia. Face it, you have very little experience in this area. Don't pretend you could see something there that wasn't. Plus, I don't want him anyway! _

_Perhaps we both wanted children and he just well...donated. I've heard people do that. Those children, our children, make us sound like a happy family though. _

"Is there a blue shirt behind you, Leia?"

Before her stood a scantily clad Han Solo, dressed in sleep pants with a bare torso revealing the muscular plains of his chest. Coating his sternum was a patch of coarse-looking hair that tapered down to the slight ridges defining his abdomen. Leia sincerely hoped that what she was thinking wasn't written across her face. She couldn't control where her thoughts went, a large part of her wanted to run her hands across his chest, test the texture of those coarse looking hairs, trace the clearly defined muscles in his stomach. However, the more innocent part of her recoiled away from these new emotions she was experiencing. Leaning across the bunk, she retrieved the shirt and handed it to its owner.

"Thanks," was Han's muffled reply as he slipped the garment over his head.

Leia felt a small measure of relief now that Han was fully clothed, _out of sight, out of mind_.

"I figured you'd already be asleep when I came out."

"Oh, I was just sat thinking," replied Leia, hoping that was enough to satisfy his curiosity. To her relief, it was.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." He said while glancing at the sleeping children.

They both climbed into bed, each sticking to their side; leaving about enough room for an adult Wookiee in the middle.

"Night, Leia."

"Goodnight."

As the room was cloaked in darkness, Leia found her thoughts would not give her rest. _I'm in bed with Han Solo, I have children with Han Solo; whose body is...well, so much for out of sight, out of mind!_


	4. Chapter 4

Han awoke to near silence, only the sound of others breathing brought back the events of yesterday. Slowly sliding out of bed so as not to wake Leia, he made his way to the 'fresher. Second port of call was the galley to start a pot of caf. Looking around the ship, he decided he should probably tidy up a bit. Surely, tools everywhere does not make a safe environment for children. As he started sorting tools into piles, Chewbacca walked in.

"Oh, hey buddy. Sorry I didn't get a chance to explain last night. It was all a bit crazy."

Chewbacca snorted, and requested an explanation.

"Right, well you may find this hard to believe, but it turns out that some time in the future, me and Leia have three children. Those three children have come back in time to stay with us now, while the future me and Leia have something to take care of. I'm not really sure on that last part."

Chewie shook his head in disbelief.

"I know, but when you hear them talk, they make it sound so, I dunno, real," Han sighed, "Maybe part of me really wants it to be true."

His next question from Chewie was along the lines of, [Do you even know how to take care of children?]

In typical Solo fashion he answered cockily, "No problem, it will be easy. See, I already have the day planned out. After I've tidied, I'll start some breakfast. While the kids are eating, Leia can go find them some thermals while I supervise – the children, not Leia! Then I was thinking we can take them out to build snow creatures. Early afternoon we can bring them back to the _Falcon_, have some lunch, get tidied up, then unpack their bags, and Leia's. ..

"What are you laughing at, Chewie?"

Chewie's reply was gruff and to the point.

"What do you mean it's too structured? They're children, not wild Krayt dragons. It will be fine, you'll see!"

Chewbacca chuckled knowingly to himself and left the questioning there. Instead he leant a hand tidying up.

* * *

Leia felt herself awaken to a light tapping on her arm. Her confusion mounted when she realised she felt comfortable and warm; she never felt comfortable and warm on this base. In fact the only times she felt like this was when she flew missions with Han.

"Mommy," Anakin all-but whispered.

Slowly prying her eyes open she saw a small blur in front of her. Blinking a few times brought Anakin into focus. _Oh yeah, I am on the _Falcon_, and that's my son standing in front of me!_

Leia felt a sense of detachment when referring to the boy as her son. _Am I just supposed to snap my fingers and be a mother? Am I supposed to just magic some unconditional love? I don't even know how to talk to children. Talking to soldiers is easy, I tell them what to do and they follow orders. Children, however, could say or do anything. There's no way to predict how they will react, I have no control, _Leia paused, and there, staring her in the face was the root of her worries. _I have no control._

"Mommy, I can't sleep anymore."

Leia felt the stirrings of panic deep in her stomach. _What do I say? I can't command him back to bed. Perhaps if I reason with him._

"Oh, well, it's still pretty early, Anakin. Could you try and sleep a bit more?" _There, that wasn't too hard, I can still gain control over this yet. _

"Can I come in your bed?"

_Or maybe not. What do I do now, if I let him into the bed, then what? Talk to him, hug him, or just let him sleep on Han's side? _When Leia didn't answer straight away, a single tear slipped down Anakin's cheek. At that moment, something snapped inside Leia, instantly she knew what she had to do. Her child was hurting and needed her to make it better.

"Of course you can, come here sweetie, please don't cry."

Anakin climbed into bed and snuggled up against Leia's side. Leaning into, and taking comfort from her warmth. Before Leia realised what had happened, she was holding the small boy close to her, stroking his hair and making comforting sounds.

"What's got you all upset then?" Leia asked, somewhat tentatively.

"I just miss...you." He answered quietly.

Leia didn't even attempt to speak; she was convinced that if she were to try, words would only fail her. She was so caught up in how overwhelming this experience was for her and Han; she hadn't stopped to think about what it would be like for the children to be away from their home, with parents that don't know anything about them. _I need to try harder, for their sakes. I need to gain control._

Mother and son just lay there for a while. Neither speaking, until abruptly Anakin sat up, "You look different, Mommy!"

Taken aback slightly, Leia asked, "Do I? How so?"

"You look a bit sad, you're always happy at home. Well, except when you and Daddy are bickering. Then you just look...frustrated!"

Deciding it was better to skip past the _looking sad _part, Leia decided to focus on one of her more enjoyable pastimes, "Oh, do I bicker with Daddy a lot?" She couldn't help but smile as she spoke.

"Yes, it's always really funny, until you make up and start kissing. That's really gross!" Anakin pulled a face as he said the last part.

Leia could only manage a nervous chuckle in response. Not giving her much time to mull it over he carried on.

"You smell different too."

This time Leia really did laugh, "In a good way or a bad way?"

"Oh, not a bad way, you always smell pretty. You smell of soap now, at home you always smell like..." Anakin paused, clearly his young mind having trouble putting a scent into words.

"Like what?" Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"I don't know. The smelly, spritzy stuff Daddy always buys you."

"Han buys me perfume?" The shock was evident in her voice. The Han these children described sounded so different from the Han she knew now. _Well the mom they talk of hardly sounds like me either. This future sounds too good to be true. _

"Yes, perfume, that's it! He always gets you a different one whenever he goes on a trip with Uncle Luke. You have hundreds now but he always buys you one. Once Jaina tried to steal some and accidently sprayed it in her eye! It was so funny." Anakin could barely get out the last words for laughing.

"It was not funny, Anakin!" Moaned Jaina as she leapt onto the bed containing her mom and younger brother,

"And I wasn't stealing it, I was just looking at it and Jace made me jump and it went in my eye!"

"You were so stealing it!" Laughed Jacen as he came to join them on the bed, "You would have been a lot more convincing if you hadn't also been wearing Mom's shoes and lipstick!"

"Yeah, well, at least I didn't paint red stripes on all my trousers!" Returned Jaina looking awfully pleased with herself.

Jacen scowled, "I knew you'd bring that up. Anyway, that doesn't count, I was only five!"

Leia watched the exchange with awe. The little snippets of information the children were offering up were starting to form a picture in her head. A future that seemed so much brighter than the permanently overcast shadow of war she was currently stuck under.

Han's bloodstripes were something he avoided discussing though. On more than one occasion she had asked how he gained them, each time he had brushed the question off with some vague excuse about it not being that interesting. The most cynical part of her assumed he had stolen them.

_I wonder how he reacted to that._ She had to ask, "What did Han say when you did that, Jacen?"

"Oh, he thought it was really funny. He sat us all down and explained what Corellian bloodstripes were and how he earned his. It was so cool."

"He wasn't mad?" Leia asked in confusion. _Han is never that open about his past. Perhaps having a family changes him. Perhaps I change him._

"No, Dad wasn't mad at all. You weren't too happy though," Jacen looked at her sheepishly as he spoke, as if he may get told off all over again.

Jaina couldn't help herself and blurted out, "Yeah, you were really mad because you couldn't get the red paint out of any of Jacen's trousers so you had to buy all new ones!"

"Where is Daddy?" Asked Anakin, who was once again comfortably snuggled against Leia's side.

"I don't know where Han is actually."

* * *

Han looked around the room; it seemed almost bare without tools lying around the floor and live wires hanging from the ceiling. Feeling pleased with his first task of the day, he decided to move onto making breakfast. Standing in the galley, Han suddenly realised that he had no idea what children ate for breakfast. He always had caf and toast, it was all he had on the ship. _No worries, I'll just go ask them. _

Fully expecting he would have to wake everyone up, he was completely taken aback by the sight that confronted him at the doorway. He couldn't seem to move forward, didn't want to disturb the scene before him. Frightened that it may just be an illusion, he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

Leia was sat up against the head board with Anakin cuddled up against her side; she was idly running her fingers through his mop of sleep tousled hair. The boy looked so content, eyes half closed with a little smile on his face. Han momentarily felt an irrational surge of jealousy towards his own son. Then in a complete switch of perspective he felt insanely jealous of Leia, bonding with their children without him. Taking a moment to gain control over his tenuous emotions, he took in the animated expressions of the twins seated on the end of the bed and smiled. Suddenly Leia burst out laughing. Han's attention was instantly drawn to her face. He so seldom got to see Leia's face lit up with joy, and it was such a beautiful sight, nothing could drag his focus from her. Well, except for one name.

"Then Threepio went to answer-" Jaina was cut off by Han's outburst.

"Threepio!"

"Yes," answered Jacen with a grin, obviously realising that his father's dislike for the droid went way back before they were born, "He lives with us."

"No, that can't be right. I could never live with that blasted droid!"

"Well you always say it's a testa...testam..." Anakin attempted to explain before Jaina got impatient.

"A testament, you always say, it's a testament to how much you love Mom that you haven't spaced that rusty, good for nothing, virus infested..."

"Okay, Jaina, we get the picture," cut in Leia.

_Oh I get the picture, alright, and it's a picture that includes Threepio. I knew there had to be a catch!_

In a supreme act of will, Han pushed past the unsettling notion of permanently living with Threepio as he spoke to the children, "Right, kids, Chewie is setting the table so you can go grab a seat."

Watching them scramble out of the room, Han turned to Leia. She suddenly appeared awkward, and he could relate. The children were a good distraction but the second they weren't there, the topic they both desperately wanted to bring up, yet avoid at the same time came to the surface.

Deciding that now definitely wasn't the right time, Han spoke, "You can go ahead and take a shower if you like, while I sort their breakfast out."

Leia nodded, "Thanks, are you sure you can manage?"

"Hey, it's me!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Leia stood in front of the mirror running a brush through her wet hair. Although quite a task, due to the length, it was a ritual she had perfected. In no time at all and with thoroughly detangled hair, she stepped into the crew quarters at the exact same moment Han wandered in. Leia gasped and stood frozen to the spot.

"Oh, sorry. Wow, that's really long. It looks nice down; you should leave it like that," Han smiled as he spoke.

"No, you shouldn't have seen me like this, it's not right!" Leia practically whispered the words, missing Han's complement completely.

"I don't understand what the problem is, it's just hair." Han sounded slightly hurt and very confused as he spoke.

"No Han, it's about what it represents. No man is allowed to see an Alderaanian woman's hair down unless they are married, its tradition."

"Hey, in Corellian tradition you're not supposed to have children before your married, but it looks like we've shot that one to hell too!" Han joked.

"Han, I'm serious. This may sound like a joke to you but it's important to me."

"Alright, I'm sorry. How 'bout we just consider it another sneak peek into our future, and next time, I'll knock before I come in."

Leia had to smile at that, he was really trying. Usually, this sort of incident would have led to a full blown argument. Now, they both had something more important to think about, it was just easier to avoid the added stress. They hadn't really discussed the situation yet. Everything seemed to happen so fast. "No, I'll do my hair in the fresher next time. It's your ship, you shouldn't have to knock." Leia paused a second then plucked up the courage to ask the next question, "Listen, when we get a chance, can we sit and talk about this?"

"Talk about your hair?" Confusion was apparent in Han's expression and tone.

Leia couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of that scenario, "No, I mean this situation, with the children and everything."

"Yeah, I was gonna suggest the same. Tonight, when the kids are in bed, we can talk."

"Okay, what are you doing back here anyway?"

"Oh, I came to see if you wanted any breakfast?"

"No, thank you. I'll just grab some caf. What did they eat?"

"Oh, well, we haven't got to the food yet," murmured Han in an embarrassed tone.

"What? Han, it's been twenty minutes!"

"Hey, it's not my fault! They kept distracting me, and seriously, you can't leave them alone for a second!"

"Is Chewie with them now?"

"No, he's helping Dack with repairs."

Leia didn't need to say anything, she just looked at him. Finally, it clicked.

"Ah, crap!" Han grumbled, turning to leave in a hurry. He'd almost made it to the door when he remembered, "Oh, do you mind going to see about some thermals for them so we can take them outside? Don't want them getting cabin fever."

Leia nodded, she could do with a walk to clear her head.

* * *

"As if you told Mom that I stole her perfume!" Jaina shot at her youngest brother.

Anakin had the good grace to look sheepish, "Sorry, Jay. I thought we were allowed to say anything, Uncle Luke said we didn't have to worry."

"Actually, he said we couldn't mention anything to do with Mom being Force sensitive or being his sister." Jacen corrected.

Jaina was quick to point out the discrepancy, "Yeah, but that was when we were going to Endor, and the only reason we couldn't mention that stuff was because Mom was having a hard time coping with it then."

"Well, that should be even more of a reason not to mention it now! I don't think we should upset Mom if we don't have too." Jacen argued back.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. We have definitely come back too early, though. I don't even think Mom and Dad are boyfriend and girlfriend yet." Jaina said dejectedly.

"Eww!" Jacen whined, with Anakin quickly joining him for good measure.

"Grow up you two!" Jaina admonished.

Jacen smiled, even though Jaina was only five minutes older than him, she liked to pretend it was a lot more. "Okay, so we are definitely still avoiding those issues. You got that Anakin?"

"Yep."

Han rushed back into the room, seeming pleasantly surprised to find the children where he had left them, and still in one piece. Suddenly realising three pairs of eye were on him, he spoke, "So, who wants toast for breakfast?"

"But that's boring. Do you have anything else?" Anakin moaned.

"Sorry guys, it's just toast for the moment. At least until the next supply shipment anyway," Han apologised.

"Oka-ay," Anakin dragged the word out as though thoroughly inconvenienced by the lack of something better. As Han went back into the galley to make the toast, the children carried on their previous conversation.

"Where is Uncle Luke anyway?" asked Jacen.

"Jace, it's probably best we stop calling him 'Uncle' Luke, it's a bit of a giveaway." Jaina said in her best 'grown up' voice.

"Well, I don't think it really matters because we told Dad that Uncle Luke sent us here, and I think we've mentioned him a few other times. Although, if they ask we could just say that's what we have always called him." Jacen reasoned.

"Yeah, I s'pose. Like we call Lando our Uncle, but he isn't really," agreed Jaina.

"Shhh, Dad's coming," Anakin warned his older siblings.

Han walked in, proudly displaying a plate of toast, "Right, I've done you one piece each, if you want more I can put some in."

"We can't eat that!" Anakin gasped.

"Why not?"

Anakin looked at his father as though he'd just tried to convince him that Wookiees could fly, "Its black, toast isn't supposed to be black!"

"Yeah, Dad, you burnt it!" Jaina attempted to say whilst laughing.

"It's not burnt, it's just _well-done_!" Insisted Han.

As if from nowhere, Leia appeared at Han's side. "No, Han, you haven't burnt it-"

"Thank you, Leia." He smiled smugly at his children.

"-you've cremated it! They'll break their teeth if they try to bite into that," She finished.

Han realising he was outnumbered, pouted as he spoke, "Fine, Leia, you do the cooking from now on!"

"NO!" all three children shrieked as once.

At both Han and Leia's shocked expressions, Jacen elaborated, "Mom's even worse at cooking that you, Dad!"

"Well, who usually feeds you at home?" Leia asked, confused. She wasn't upset by Jacen's comment, being already well aware that she and food preparation did not mix well.

It was Anakin who answered, "Daddy does, but our kitchen at home is, well, a lot more advanced than here."

"Of course, I bet everything looks really old fashioned to you." said Leia, smiling thoughtfully.

Han gave her an odd look; neither had admitted to the other that they both believed that the children were from the future yet. Her comment more or less gave away what she had come to believe.

"Well for now we are going to have to employ Threepio's help."

"Aww, do we have to? I can learn to cook, real quick like!" Han whined petulantly.

"Right, I'll leave you to try again with the toast, whilst I go find some thermals and I'll stop and get Threepio on the way back. See you guys in a bit."

Variations of goodbyes where chorused by the children, practically drowning out Hans sullen tirade, "Fine, bring Goldenrod, it's not my fault though if he mysteriously gets a few wires crossed and ends up short circuiting. Make sure he knows that he enters my ship at his own risk, blasted droid."


	5. Chapter 5

Finding thermals in anything that remotely resembled a child's size was not an easy task. But when had Leia Organa ever backed down from difficulty? There were a few species among the Alliance ranks whose stature was similar to that of a human child. However, the fact that they were few and far between was reflected in the amount of resources allocated, including thermals. Eventually, a weary Leia found three sets of adequate thermals. They still wouldn't be an exact fit, but improvisations could be made.

Packing the garments into a bag and giving the slightly unimpressed acquisitions officer of guilty smile, she headed in the direction of the command centre to pick up Threepio. On the way, Leia ran into Wedge Antilles. Catching her eye, he gave her a broad smile. Then, perhaps realising her position, tempered it down in favour of a formal nod of greeting. _I wonder how many people he's told._ She didn't want to be negative or distrustful, but no one had told him not to say anything and admittedly this situation made for great gossip material. _I wouldn't really blame him, but knowing would certainly help our decision on how to explain this situation._

Deciding, she spoke, "Good Morning, Wedge, would you mind if I had a quick word?"

"Certainly," he confirmed, stepping to the side of the corridor and out of earshot of several members of personnel walking past.

Before Leia had chance to ask, Wedge spoke. "How are the children? All settled?"

"Oh, yes. They're fine, thank you. That's what I wanted to speak to you about actually."

"You're wondering if I've told anyone."

Leia smiled as she spoke, "Well, yes, I was. Have you?"

"No, I figured it wasn't my place to tell. I might have put in a larger bet with Wes, though," his smile instantly disappeared when he realised his blunder.

"Great, thank you. Wait, what do you mean bet?"

"Oh nothing, just Rogue chatter," Wedge cleared his throat nervously and then carried on, "Anyway, you have my word that I won't say anything about this matter."

"I appreciate that, Wedge. At least until Han and I figure out how we are going to officially explain it."

"Mom's the word," He winked as he spoke. Leia only managed a forced chuckle before bidding him goodbye and carrying on her search for Threepio.

As it turned out, the droid wasn't that hard to find. Stepping into the command centre, she immediately recognised his precise voice standing out against the regular drone of day to day business. In typical fashion, Threepio appeared to be getting under everyone's feet. With R2-D2 away on a mission with Luke, the golden protocol droid had no distractions, therefore spent most of his time either following Leia around, or when she managed to give him the slip, loitering in the command centre.

"Threepio," Leia called, to the obvious relief of the technician Threepio was _helping_.

"Why, Mistress Leia. Thank the maker, you're okay. I must admit I was worried when you didn't return to your quarters at all last night!"

At the volume he was speaking, Leia wouldn't have been surprised if Han had heard that back on the _Falcon_. Feeling several sets of eyes turn their attention to her, she silently cursed the droid. The rumour mill would have a field day with that little nugget of scandalous information.

"Thank you for your concern, Threepio. However it's really not necessary. I was working late and merely decided it was easier to sleep in my office," she forced a pleasant tone, sincerely hoping it sounded more genuine to everyone else than it did to her ears.

Turning to the technician, who she couldn't recall ever meeting before, she asked, "Would you mind if I took C-3PO? It can wait if you're-"

She had yet to finish speaking when the man enthusiastically confirmed she could take the droid straight away.

"Thank you. Come on, Threepio," she walked away, with the droid in tow.

* * *

Leia unconsciously quickened her steps to get back to the _Falcon_. After spending a bit of time with the children that morning, she really couldn't wait to get back to them. Intellectually, she knew that she was treading dangerous ground in getting too attached, but for the first time since Yavin, she felt compelled to let her instincts guide her. She didn't feel like their mother yet; far from it. There was just something about those children that she was drawn to.

She had enjoyed speaking to them. Although apprehensive at first, she had been quickly drawn into their childish banter. With them, she felt the comforting warmth of carefree innocence that she resentfully realised she had never experienced before. There was a part of her that, through them, wanted to experience all the things she felt she had missed out on as a child.

Also, the way they spoke about the future gave her hope, something that she had not dared to feel in a long time. More often than not, hope led to disappointment. _If this whole situation is real, then everything I am fighting for is worth it. There is light at the end of the tunnel._ It was a tempting notion to grasp hold of.

Leia also found that on some level, she even wanted to get back to Han. Being truly honest with herself, she would admit that she liked him, liked him a lot. She didn't love him though, at least, she didn't think she did. Having never experienced love within an intimate relationship, there was no way of comparison. She had loved her father, her home world, and even her position as a senator. But being _in love _was something different. Something she had never even considered for herself. There was no point in war time; anything could happen at any point. Attachments proved to be as much of a curse as a gift. _Love is a powerful bargaining chip to be used against you. Never forget that, the risk is too high._

This morose train of thought led her to an unimaginable realisation. _I could be putting them at risk, my own children. They shouldn't be here, not now. Are myself and Han _that_ irresponsible in the future that we think it's acceptable to send our children into this type of environment? No, there must be a legitimate reason. Although, that isn't much of a reassurance either, something must be terribly wrong, if this is a preferable option. _

Nearing the _Falcon_, she tried to gain control of the emotionally charged, jumble of thoughts flying through her brain at lightspeed. Taking care of the children took precedence; she would talk to Han later and figure this out. That, she found, was both a reassuring and terrifying prospect. _Do I really want to know Han's take on all this?_

Entering in the code for the ramp, that Han had long ago told her, ignorant of the fact that she had an uncanny ability to remember number sequences, the ramp lowered.

Walking into the main hold, it seemed oddly quiet. A low mumble of voices could be heard from the galley. Nearing the room quietly, as to not alert the occupants to her presence, the voices became clear. Other sounds manifested themselves in Leia's consciousness, such as a slight splashing of water as well as a clatter of plates.

"That's amazing Jacen, how long did it take you?" Han's voice seemed inexplicably deep in comparison to the children's.

"Ages! Anakin gave up because he was too cold, and Jaina helped until it was time for her gymnastics class. But Mom stayed with me until it was finished, even though she had the Gamorrean flu!" Jacen's reply gave Leia no clue as to what they were discussing, her face involuntarily scrunched up at the thought of suffering though Gamorrean flu. She had the misfortune to be struck with it once in her early teens and remembered the week of total incapacitation, and Leia Organa is never incapacitated! A small smile brightened her features as she listened to Han's next comment.

"That doesn't surprise me at all. Leia...Um, you're mom is never brought down by anything; too damn stubborn." That last sentence could have been conceived as an insult if the warmness of Han's tone had been absent.

"Daaaad! You swore, again!" That was Jaina.

"What? _Damn_ isn't really swearing though, is it?" Han implored.

"Are we allowed to say it then, Dad?" Jacen joined in.

"No, definitely not!" Han countered immediately. Leia, for her part, was pleased at his display of maturity. Something she usually found him lacking in.

"Well, then, it _is_ swearing if we can't say it," Leia imagined Jaina would have a big smile across her face as she got one over on Han. _I like to think she has my brains._

"So, does your mother ever swear then? Or am I the sole contributor to the swear box?" Hearing the children giggle, Leia imagined Han to have spoken with a put out expression on his face. He did ask an intriguing question though. She would admit that, very occasionally, she used foul language, only when she felt undeniably frustrated. And, even then, she would hold it inside until she was hidden in her quarters, were she could really let go.

Anakin answered his father's question with innocence, in complete contrast to the meaning of what he was saying, "Not very often. Although, Mom does have an advantage because you said that she was allowed to swear in the bedroom, free of charge, because you drive her to it!"

Leia gasped. Simultaneously, she heard a splash and the clatter of pots. An uncomfortable silence followed, only to be broken by the children's continued unawareness.

"Do you have a room that you're allowed to swear in, Dad? Can I have one too?" Anakin continued, sincerely oblivious to meaning of what he had previously said.

"I'd pick the 'fresher, because you could shout bad words in there and it would echo!" Jacen decided, also ignorant of the true implication behind what Anakin had stated.

"Right, that's enough talk of swearing now. Anyone caught doing so will have to clean the dishes for a week, understood?" Han didn't raise his voice, but his tone was firm. Leia heard no response, but from the way Han continued talking, she assumed they must have nodded their agreement.

"Okay, good. That goes for me and your mother as well. Now, how you guys doing? All the dishes dry?"

Leia felt as though her heart was beating five times its normal speed. She felt both exhilarated and terrified. The children clearly had no concept of how inappropriate such a simple statement was. _He drives me to swearing in the bedroom? Perhaps it means something else. Maybe we argue a lot in there - out of the way of the children. They're clearly far too perceptive! I'm just glad I wasn't in there. It would be so awkward if Han knew I'd heard. I'll just wait a while before-_

Leia jumped out of her skin as a metallic voice rang out behind her, interrupting her train of thought.

"Oh, Mistress Leia! There you are. I found I couldn't keep up with your pace, I tried to inform you but you seemed to be preoccupied," If droids could breathe, Leia imagined Threepio would sound out of breath right now.

"Threepio!" Three squeals of delight came from the galley, as well as one grunt of disapproval. Han was clearly not included in the euphoria centred on the droid. In a matter of seconds, the children were circled around him.

"Why, yes. I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations, I am fl-"

"Fluent in over seven million forms of communication," all three Solo children chorused in unison.

"Oh, no, you must be mistaken. I am actually only fluent in just over six million forms of communication, but certainly less than seven million."

Leia decided to leave the children to annoy the droid for a minute, while she went to find Han, assuming that he was hiding out in the galley to avoid Threepio. What she was confronted with took her by surprise. Han sat, head in his hands, breathing deeply.

* * *

_I need to get out. This is all just some mix up._ As if feeling the weight of her eyes on him, he quickly snapped his head up. Before he had chance to even contemplate what he was going to say, Leia sat down in front of him and spoke.

"Han, what is it?"

He hesitated, fighting the ingrained reaction to avoid sharing anything at all, with anyone. But Leia wasn't anyone, one day she would be the most important person to him in the world. But she wasn't yet. He couldn't just create a relationship because he had been told it was a certainty. _How can I tell her I feel trapped? She'll think it's about her or them and it's not. It's me. Gods, I sound like a cliché; it's not you, it's me._ Han had broken enough hearts with that phrase, knowing all the while he was saying it that it was a complete lie. He meant it now though. He wasn't built for a wife and children, simple as that. Solo by name; Solo by nature.

He needed to explain, she deserved to know how he felt, "I just...well, I don't know..." Words failed him.

Just as Leia opened her mouth to speak, a loud clatter travelled through from the main hold. A small frown marred her features as she looked in the direction of the noise.

"Look, Han, we do really need to talk about this. But, it's going to have to wait until later. If we can just manage to get through today, then we can figure out where to go from there."

"Yeah, I know. I just need a moment."

Following another loud clatter, Leia stood to leave, "Okay, I better go though there. It sounds as though Threepio is going to end up in pieces!"

_There's a thought to brighten even the darkest of days_. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

Smiling, Leia left Han to gather his thoughts. _She's right. I just need to get through today. I can do that._

_

* * *

_It only took Han a short time to collect himself. As fast as the overwhelming sense of being trapped had overtaken him, it disappeared. Well, not completely disappeared; he still had misgivings, but he knew that they would sort it out together.

Entering the main hold, he couldn't control the glare that settled upon Threepio. The droid's prissy voice was fervently disagreeing with everything the children were saying. And by the looks on their faces, he suspected it was the reaction they were aiming for. _I need no more proof, they are unquestionably my children, _Han thought with some measure of humour, and a small amount of pride.

"Threepio, we are taking the children out to play in the snow for a while. Could you prepare some food for when we get back, please?" Leia's request was met by enthusiastic confirmation from the droid.

"Use whatever you can find, we'll be restocking soon anyway. Make sure you make a Wookiee sized portion as well." Han added.

Leia busied herself laying out three sets of thermals, with the children gathering around her excitedly. When she made eye contact with Han, he understood the subtle request for help.

"Right, Anakin, let's get you up here." Lifting his youngest son onto the Holochess table, Han then turned to accept the smallest set of thermals from Leia. After the children had eaten breakfast, Han had sent them all to get some clean clothes on. After travelling and sleeping in the same clothes they were overdue some fresh garments. Not sure at what age children start dressing themselves, Han had just sent them to do it and hoped for the best. He was relieved when all three of them marched back out adequately dressed, only Anakin had a slight problem in that his jumper was inside out. The main annoyance, Han reflected, was the state of the bunk room after; it looked as though a clothes bomb had detonated.

The thermals were comprised of four separate pieces. Firstly, Han helped Anakin into the thickly padded jacket. The fit wasn't too bad, a little baggy on the shoulders but the arms were the perfect length. Next to go on was the utility vest. His first thought, along the lines of, _what the hell did she think they'd need a utility vest for? _Soon dissipated when he considered how much extra warmth they would get from it. Plus, it had a hood attached. Another odd addition Leia had picked up, were chaps for their legs. Usually only worn by soldiers travelling by Tauntaun, chaps helped to protect the outside of the legs whilst allowing comfort for riding. Again, Han could see the merit of their warmth, but sincerely hoped Leia was not thinking of letting them ride Tauntauns.

Anakin was sitting very quietly while Han was busy attaching garments here and there. The twins were chattering away to Leia behind him. Slightly worried that he might have upset Anakin during the earlier _swearing_ conversation, Han felt compelled to check.

"You okay, kiddo?"

Anakin turned big, blue, watery eyes on Han, before blinking rapidly in an attempt to stall the tears. When he spoke, his trembling voice was barely a whisper.

"I left something at home and I want it."

Feeling slightly relieved that he hadn't caused the upset, Han enquired, "Do you want to tell me what it is, I may have one here."

"It's my blanket; Jace and Jaya tease me about it so I didn't want to bring it. They say I'm a baby because I can't sleep without it. But I can!"

"Yeah, you slept fine without it last night. It's nice to have home comforts though isn't it," seeing Anakin smile and enthusiastically nod his agreement, Han decided to continue. "Hey, why don't you tell me about this blanket while I get these buckles fastened?"

"Okay. Well, I can't really remember, but Mom told me that you gave it to me when I was little and you were going away for a while. It's dark blue, with a green pattern around the edge. It has three small holes in it. I don't know how they got there though..."

As Anakin was talking, realisation started to kick in. "One minute, kid. I just need to check something. I'll be straight back, so no re-wiring the _Falcon_ while I'm gone!" Receiving a solemn nod from him, Han raced into the cargo hold. Finding his prize, he discretely made his way to Threepio.

"Hey, Goldenrod, I need you to get this washed and dried by this evening. It's really important. Got that?"

"Yes, sir. May I inquire as to wh-"

"No, just do it."

"Well, how rude!"

Striding back into the main hold, he helped Anakin with his gloves, scarf and hat. When they were all in place, it was immediately obvious that he was lacking appropriate footwear.

"Leia, what are we gonna do about their feet?"

"Oh, there are some boots in the bag. They'll be a bit big so I grabbed some extra thick socks as well. Oh, and I got an extra pair each, for us, those things are like gold dust!"

"It must have looked as though you were looting the place," Han spoke in jest, but immediately regretted it. Expecting a speech on how Alliance supplies were thin and not something to joke about. It never came though. When he risked a glance towards her, she didn't look the least bit annoyed. He would even go so far as to say she looked amused.

Fishing the socks and boots out of the bag, he spent a while making sure they were securely attached to his feet. He laced them up tight enough to avoid water seeping in, but not too tight so the blood supply to his feet would be compromised. This was a genuine concern within this terrain; it could be difficult to tell if numbness to feet was caused by the extreme cold or a lack of blood flow. Although they wouldn't have the children out in the cold for extended periods of time, Han didn't want to take any risks.

Stepping back from Anakin, he made a comical display of studying the boy.

"How do I look, Dad?"

"I won't lie to you kid, you look like a stuffed Nerf!" Han's tone was mock-serious.

A rumble of laughter burst from the pit of Anakin's stomach. Seeing such joy in the child's face, that had only recently been holding back tears, filled Han with such warmth. He couldn't help but join Anakin in laughter. It was contagious. They only noticed that they had attracted the attention of Leia and the twins when Leia spoke.

"Care to enlighten us on what's so funny?"

Han, ever ready with an innocent expression to plaster across his face, tried to deny all knowledge. "Oh nothing." He liked to think he would have gotten away with it, as well, if it wasn't for Anakin.

Still giggling, his words came out in small clusters, "Dad, said...that...I looked like...a stuffed...NERF!"

Jacen and Jaina added to the ruckus of laughter. Leia laughed too, taking more amusement from seeing how funny the children found it, rather than what Han had actually said.

Once again, putting on a mock-serious tone, Han directed his question to Anakin, "Oh, no! Looks like we have a traitor on board! Do you deny the allegation, Cadet Solo?"

"Yes, sir. Um...I was forced to say it!" Anakin appeared to be thoroughly enjoying this impromptu role play game.

"How interesting, would you be willing to betray your informant?" Han was genuinely interested to see what Anakin would come up with. Fully expecting that he would nominate one of his siblings, Han was over the moon with the pleasant turn of events.

"Yes, sir. His name is C-3PO, human-cyborg relations!" Towards the end of the sentence, Anakin had lost it and reverted to fits of laughter.

"Thank you, Cadet Solo. Now, if you will excuse me, justice must be served." Han turned in the direction of the galley, and ultimately Threepio, throwing a wink to Leia as he exited. _Oh, I am going to enjoy this..._


	6. Chapter 6

Leia sat alone at the Holochess table, in deep contemplation. The day had flown by so fast, at no point had she been able to stop and assess her feelings. It was a complete contrast to how she usually felt. Since her confrontation with Vader and the destruction of Alderaan, Leia had spent every waking minute trying to avoid confronting her feelings. To face them would only lead to loss of control and it was something she couldn't afford. People counted on her to be clear headed, collected, the leader she was brought up to be.

Now, she wanted more than anything to discover how she felt about the children, about Han, and the prospect of a future she had never dared to dream of. So used to blocking her feelings, she was overwhelmed with the intensity of emotion when she let herself enjoy a joke Han made, or when she joined in a snowball fight. Once she let herself get enveloped in the positive emotion, like the hug of an old friend returning, despair would start to seep in and chase them away. With every happy thought came the risk of losing it.

It wasn't just her wellbeing that mattered anymore though. If today had proved one thing to her it was that everything a parent does, says, feels, etc, has an effect on their child. _Am I strong enough to let myself feel?_

Deciding that she owed it to her children, and Han to a lesser extent, she opened herself up to the emotions she had been parrying all day. Allowing her thoughts to travel back to the morning, warmness filled her body as she pictured the children laughing at Han while getting into their thermal gear. She would never have suspected that Han was good with children. Watching him interact with them, he looked so natural. The rapport he developed with them was almost instantaneous. _Perhaps he had been around children before_, she mused.

Before they could take the children outside the shield doors, they had to gain permission from General Rieekan. A unanimous decision had been made, to allow the children to walk through the base with them instead of trying to sneak them around. People would find out anyway. They had also decided to say, if anyone should ask, that they had been given the task of looking after these children and leave it at that. Neither Han nor Leia were strangers to being the subject of rumours; so long as it didn't affect the children, they could handle the rest.

Leia remembered clearly the stares that were directed at them as they all walked towards Rieekan's office. She reflected that she might have been the one staring if she were to see three children with two other members of the Rebellion. _Well, one member of the Rebellion, and one stubborn-smuggler-who-refuses-to-join-up!_ The children, for their part had been fascinated to walk through the base while it was in full swing. The night before, they had barely seen a soul. Now, there was so much to see, and so many questions to ask.

Han had practically beamed at the amount of questions centred on the ships, mainly from Jaina, a few from Anakin. Jacen had shouted with glee when they walked past two Tauntauns, being saddled up ready for patrol. Explaining that he had never seen a real one before, they took him for a closer look without getting in the way. When she saw the look of awe on Jacen's face she spoke to the handler, arranging for the children to come back another day to learn about the animals, and maybe sit on them - only when the animals were stationary though.

Once they reached Rieekan's office, he had immediately waved them inside. They exchanged pleasantries and he granted them permission instantly, sighting that he trusted them, implicitly. His only comment as they were leaving was to make sure they checked out, and in again, once returning. At this point the children had been positively giddy, deciding which snow creatures they were going to make. Leia had got caught up in their enthusiasm and proudly declared that she was going to make a snow Grazer, an animal that she remembered fondly from her childhood on Alderaan.

Only now, many hours later did she realise that she had made that reference to her deceased planet without feeling the stab of pain in her gut that usually accompanied it. Without dwelling on that thought too long, lest the pain return with a vengeance, she let her thoughts drift back to earlier in the day.

The look of complete wonder on the children's faces as they gazed upon the white expanse of Hoth's surface was a sight Leia felt she wouldn't forget for a long time. Eyes searching the vast blanket of snow, the children didn't say a word. Leia remembered starting to think that there was something so beautifully poetic in a child's capacity to be rendered speechless by nature. Her musings were rapidly cut off when she had felt a small force hit her squarely in the back.

Leia vividly remembered turning to confront her attacker. Before she'd had chance to even look her assailant in the eye, three small bodies had placed themselves directly in front of her. She couldn't quite remember who had spoken, although she highly suspected it had been Jaina that said, "Nobody attacks my mom!" And with that a rapid succession of snow balls were aimed at Han; most of them on target.

What followed proved to have been the most fun Leia had experienced in a long time. The battle started as a free for all. Clumps of snow were aimed at whoever got in its path. After a while it progressed to a battle of the sexes, in which Leia and Jaina made up for their smaller team with devious tactics and prowess.

The highlight of Leia's day had been when, hidden behind the wall of snow that mother and daughter had crafted together, Jaina simply said, "Mom, be ready!" Then proceeded to run to the centre of the battleground and fall over, crying out that her leg was broken. Leia's first instinct was to run to her daughter, but remembering the warning to be ready, she waited a fraction of a second longer.

Han, on hearing his daughter's distress, had immediately left the safety of his fort to check if she was okay. Jacen and Anakin were shouting at him that it was a trap, as Jaina scooped up a sizable amount of snow and aimed for his face. Although there couldn't have been much force behind the attack, Han still lost his balance and went down, probably more from shock than anything else. Jaina, running back to safety, had been screaming at her mom to attack. Which Leia had done, with great delight. On seeing their father's plight, the boys had run out to help him, getting caught up in the whitewash. Soon after, Leia and Jaina had been declared the winners.

Leia couldn't help but smile as she replayed it in her mind. Everything had gone smoothly; the boys had been complementing Jaina on her tactics all the way back to the _Falcon_. There was no bitterness of not winning or being outdone. Even Han had been gushing about how smart she was to Chewie when they returned. The only downside was that no snow creatures were made, but there would be plenty more time for that. Suddenly, Leia felt like a thousand snow balls had hit her squarely in the chest, _what if we don't have plenty of time? They could leave tomorrow._

"Hey, you look like you could use a hot drink," Han drawled as he set a steaming cup in front of her.

Leia smiled her thanks and focused on the cup. Little tendrils of steam rose up from the hot liquid, swirling around before her eyes, enchanting her before they disappeared. "They're going to enchant us and disappear, aren't they?" It was a rhetorical question aimed at herself, but Han over heard.

"Something like that." His reply was quiet, melancholy.

Leia looked up just has he walked out the room. _At least I'm not alone; Han's going though exactly the same thing I am. _

_

* * *

_Han left Leia with her drink and headed to the bunkroom to check on the children. He had known exactly what Leia had meant. It was too hard to think about. Suddenly his every thought revolved around these three children, it seemed inexplicable that they would leave.

Anakin came out the 'fresher dripping wet, with a massive towel wrapped around him. "Ahh, it's cold!" Jumping from foot to foot, he looked as though he was performing a Rodian jig.

Han immediately brightened. Turning his son back towards the 'fresher, "That's why you get dressed _in_ the 'fresher first, kiddo."

"I left my night clothes on the bed though," Anakin protested.

"I'll grab them for you, just a sec," passing the clothes to him, Han turned and surveyed the room.

Jacen had got the first 'fresher, so he was seated in his nightclothes, unpacking his rucksack into the cupboard above his bunk that Han had cleared out. Jaina was last in line for the 'fresher so she was sat reading.

Han just watched them; the room seemed so much brighter than usual. Even when filled with crew members it never felt this cosy and homely. _Homely? Han Solo does not do homely!_ _What am I doing? Han Solo doesn't do families either! _The self fulfilling prophecy would likely come true if he believed it enough. But did he want it to be true? He'd told himself enough times over the years that he didn't need anyone.

"Daaaaaad!" Jaina had called at least four times, but it was the first he heard.

"Yeah?" He focused his attention on her, pushing everything else out of his mind.

"You were parsecs away! I wanted to know if I'd have time to shower before supper."

The structure of the day had not gone as Han had previously planned. Something he hoped Chewie wouldn't find out. They missed lunch due to the epic snow battle, so decided to drop by the mess hall on the way back to the _Falcon_. Having an early tea there, and having whatever Threepio had prepared for supper.

"Yeah, Threepio's keeping the food warm until we're all ready," he reassured her.

Anakin returned, fully dressed and a lot warmer. Jaina grabbed her clothes and slipped into the 'fresher. Jacen was collecting the last items from the bottom of his bag when Han stopped him.

"Wait, what is that?" It couldn't be what he thought, could it?

"This? It's a replica of the _Falcon_. Uncle Lando manufactured and sold them. He gave us all one for each of our birthdays which you and Mom said was really cheap of him!" Jacen explained to a dumbfounded Han.

"Lando?" Han asked in an inquiring tone, in his head he was screaming _LANDO?_

"He's a friend of the family's. Would you like to look at it?" Jacen was about to reveal Lando's surname, but something in his father's face had stopped him.

Han was genuinely interested. Deciding that Lando was a pretty common name, he went and sat next to Jacen. Taking the toy, he started to inspect it. "Hmm, not bad. Wait, what's that?"

"Oh, that's your favourite modification!" Jacen delighted in informing him.

"Yeah, Mom bought you that as a wedding present." Anakin added.

_Well, we definitely get married in the future!_ It was a fleeting thought before his curiosity got the better of him, "Really, what's it do?"

Both boys just shrugged.

"Great help you two are! Where's the sensor dish? Is there some new high tech upgrade that has made the sensor dish obsolete?"

"No, Mom just stood on it. She was going to glue it back on, but you said it was too good an opportunity to miss!" Jacen told his father with a small smile, as if holding back some interesting information.

"Yeah, and you never did sue Lando, and Jace's toy didn't get fixed!" Anakin gave away.

_Yeah, that will be Calrissian alright!_

Jaina stepped out from the 'fresher, in her night clothes and towelling her hair dry. "Do you know where Mom is?"

"I think she's sat in the main hold." Han said. Jaina's hair reached just passed her shoulder. _I wonder if she wants to grow it like Leia's. _

_

* * *

_Leia hadn't moved. Several times she thought about getting up but the weight of her worries kept her glued to the seat. When Jaina walked in wearing her night clothes with damp hair trailing down her back, Leia was struck with how much she looked like her at that age.

"Can you braid my hair for me, please, Mom?" Jaina asked, already scooting along the seat to sit in front of Leia.

"Sure, what sort of braid? Just something simple to sleep in?"

"Yes, please." Jaina confirmed.

Leia set to work. It was a simple task, and only took a minute or so. Just as she finished, Han walked in with the boys. He shouted for Threepio and then sat down, encouraging the children to do the same. Threepio promptly placed steaming bowls of soup in front of each person and a small platter of bread in the centre of the table.

Conversation around the table mainly consisted of the day's events. Leia enjoyed it though. It was relaxed and the banter was light. Her thoughts kept travelling back to the prospect of the conversation she and Han were going to share tonight. She was both looking forward to and dreading it. Her thoughts and feelings on the matter were so confused and jumbled; she was slightly worried that Han would think her immature_. I'm intrigued to know his thoughts and opinions though._

Anakin involuntarily shivered. Han smiled at him, and without a word got up and wondered off. Leia barely gave it a second thought and listened to Jaina and Jacen talking snow fight tactics. Han grabbed her attention again when he walked in with a brown package.

"Here, Anakin. This will help keep you warm." Han passed the package to Anakin who looked a bit confused. "You can open it, kiddo."

As Anakin peeled back some of the paper covering, a blue material became apparent. Then a green pattern could be seen along the edge. Suddenly Anakin frantically tore off the rest of the paper and wrapped it round himself, smiling like a Nexu.

To Leia, it just looked like an old blanket, but everyone else seemed to recognise it. _What am I missing?_

"Ani, it's your blanket! That's amazing!" gasped Jaina.

Leia, watched as Anakin leapt from where he was sat into his father arms and buried his head in his neck. She could barely hear the inaudible thanks Anakin was whispering to his father.

"Okay, I think it's time for bed, guys." Leia said softly, noticing Jacen trying to hide a yawn.

Han carried Anakin, blanket included, into the bunk room. Everyone else followed. Contrary to everything Leia had ever heard about children, they got ready for bed without fussing or complaining. Perhaps they had thoroughly worn them out today.

Once everyone was settled and tucked up warm, Han was about to turn out the light when Jaina piped up, "What about our bedtime kisses?"

Pausing to look at each other, Leia felt like Han could read her mind; _well we can hardly say no!_

A quick, awkward kiss was bestowed on each child's forehead. As they were walking out to the main hold, Han spoke up, "Ready for that talk, Princess?"


	7. Chapter 7

Both sat looking anywhere but at each other. Like two teenagers on their first date, neither wanted to make the first move. The fear of laying everything out bare, only to be rejected, was palpable. For two people who so frequently spoke their minds without holding back, this reluctance was something new entirely.

Han cleared his throat and spoke first, "So, where do you want to start?"

Leia, as if a switch had been flipped, turned all business like as she spoke, "Let's start at the very beginning, and look at this logically."

Her emotionless tone immediately riled Han up. _Typical, she's gonna treat this like a kriffing meeting. Does she ever let herself feel anything? _

Leia continued to speak, unaware of Hans irritation, "So, at some point in the future we have children together. Now, considering the advancements in science, I think we could assume-

_I can't believe she is going there, as if this is some business transaction and not our lives. She's clearly grasping at straws to avoid facing up to the fact that we end up together. She can't have found out that we get married yet. Well, I'm not telling her until she starts to admit this is affecting her as much as it is me. This facade has to weaken at some point. _

Han, deciding he had listened to enough of her evasion, interrupted her, "No need to assume, sweetheart."

"Excuse me?" Leia looked genuinely puzzled.

_This should get her going,_ "I'm pretty sure we had sex. In fact, I'm positive. I see no reason why we would do it any other way."

Han watched as Leia opened and closed her mouth a few times, no sound ever escaped._ There we go, a bit of emotion; much better than the droid act she was pulling. _He had been about to add, "Not when we are married," onto the end, but couldn't resist pushing her a bit further_._ Before letting her find the words, he carried on, intent of finding out just how far he could go with it.

"I'm also positive it would be _great_, the _best,_ even."

Leia's face evolved from shock to anger. This only spurred Han on. "I bet I have you moaning my name every night, begging me for more. Leia, the things I could do to you would wipe the memory of anyone else from your mind." He leered at her as his spoke, for a little extra irritation.

She didn't take the bait however, and responded, albeit in a shaky voice, with, "You seem overly confident. If I was you, I'd-"

_Nope, still not good enough, _"Just think of all the positions we could try. Our sweaty, naked bodies sliding against each other. I can just imagine the feel of your hot mouth on-"

"STOP IT! Han, stop it. Stop it!" Her words seemed to blend together. Instead of looking indignant, as she had looked a minute ago, she now looked scared. Han had made her lose her composure. Although his ultimate goal, he found he couldn't take pleasure from it. Not when she looked that distraught.

_Well, that's not the reaction I was hoping for! I wanted to get some emotion from her. Anger, I would have expected, not fear. Why is she scared, do I repulse her?_

"Does the thought of sleeping with me offend you _that_ much? I know you're probably used to being with fancy princes and posh nobles, but I can guarantee you, they _will_ pale in comparison!"

"How dare you assume that I've... I haven't even..." Leia stopped, her sentence didn't need finishing. They both knew how it ended.

Han felt appalling. He'd wanted her to confront her emotions so badly, to be honest with him _and _herself. If she could be honest, then he would feel more comfortable sharing his thoughts and feelings. The way she had started talking sounded so pragmatic, as though they were discussing a supply run. Not talking about their future, their children.

As the silence hung thickly, Leia stood and started for the crew quarters, not once meeting Han's eyes.

"Leia, wait."

"I'm just going to the 'fresher, I'll be right back," her voice was quiet, defeated.

"I'll get us some caf." It wasn't much of a peace offering but it was something.

* * *

Han dragged himself from the bench and made his way to the galley. Selecting two cups, he started the water boiling. Staring at the work top, he couldn't quite believe how the conversation had gone so wrong. _We are supposed to be helping each other through this, not getting at each other. Why do I act like a teenager around her? _

Chewie lumbered in, asking if he could smell caf.

"Yeah, buddy. You want some?"

The Wookiee nodded his head in agreement, paused, and then asked what Han had done wrong.

"How do you...never mind. Chewie, I messed up. I pushed Leia too far, I upset her."

Chewbacca wanted to know how this was different from any other time.

"Well, I _was_ trying to wind her up, get her to show some emotion. I was teasing her about how much great sex we were going to have, it turns out she's as pure as the snow outside. I don't get it though, I taunt her about it all the time and she always gives as good as she gets. I figured from her age she would be inexperienced, but not _completely_ innocent."

Chewie couldn't believe that Han couldn't see what was going on, and set about trying to explain. [Leia has never had sex, nor has she been pregnant and given birth, yet she has three children. She's being confronted with the aftermath of three very physical situations without experiencing them for herself. Three things, that when experienced for the first time, can be pretty traumatic.]

Han didn't say a word as he made the drinks. He understood what Chewie meant and felt ashamed he'd not thought of that aspect. _Poor girl's probably terrified, and I've just made it ten times worse._

* * *

Chewie had agreed to go back to his cabin and give Han and Leia some privacy. Carrying the cups of steaming liquid back to the table, Han noticed Leia was already seated. She nervously fidgeted, wiping imaginary dust off the seat.

Han handed her the cup, which she accepted with a small smile. That was all the encouragement Han needed, "I'm so sorry, Leia. I was being a barve."

"Yes, you were."

"I just wanted to get you to open up; you were starting to talk like we were in a briefing."

"Do you know why that it is, Han? I'm scared, okay? It's the only way I can deal with this. Also, why couldn't you have just said that instead of humiliating me?"

"I wasn't trying to humiliate you, Leia, I thought I was just winding you up, I didn't know..." Han paused; they would go round in circles avoiding the issue. _We need to focus otherwise we're not going to get anywhere_. "Look, we can't avoid this, the more we put it off, the harder it's going to be. I'm not saying this is going to be easy, but we are in this together. You don't have to be scared alone. We can be scared together."

Leia didn't speak for a while. Han figured she was trying to decide whether to actually trust him. After he had just been so insensitive he couldn't blame her for doubting him. When she did finally speak again, Han released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Okay, but you don't need to patronise me by pretending to be scared, too."

"You're right, Leia, I'm not scared..." He waited until her eyes locked on his, "I'm bloody terrified!"

After holding his gaze for a while, she spoke, "Tell me." It was a plea. In that moment, Han realised that she needed just as much reassurance as he did. The appeal in her eyes compelled him to spill his heart.

"I'm scared of loving them, only to lose them. I'm scared of waking up alone tomorrow, having dreamed the whole thing. I don't think I can stand the thought of not having this future now. And, I'm...I'm scared-"

"Go on," Leia's voice was soft, encouraging.

Han swallowed his pride. I've got this far, "I'm scared you don't feel the same way."

* * *

Leia let a small, affectionate smile slide across her face. I knew he had a heart under all the cold cynicism and arrogant, credits-are-all-I-care-about attitude.

Han instantly misread her expression, "Laugh it up, Princess! You really are as cold-"

"Hey, I'm smiling because I'm relieved! But, if you want to finish that sentence, go ahead." Usually, she would have pushed him for what he had been about to say and a verbal battle would have ensued. Leia was just too relieved to care right now.

"Oh, no, it wasn't that interesting anyway." Han rushed, before continuing, "You're relieved?"

"That we feel the same way. I was worried this wouldn't be affecting you as much as it is me."

Han's tone turned serious, almost hesitant, "Leia, before we go any further, I think you should know something the boys told me," Leia found that she liked the way Han said, the boys. It had a familial sound to it.

Without a word from Leia, Han carried on, "Well, they have a toy Falcon, but there are other modifications on her, so I was asking about them. It's weird that they know things about my ship that I don't. Also, the sensor dish is missing, but that's because-"

"Han."

"Yes?"

"Stop stalling."

"Sorry. There's a modification that you bought me as a gift...a wedding gift."

_We get married._

"Leia?"

_I marry Han Solo._

"Hey, Princess?"

_I marry Han Solo, and we have three beautiful children...but I don't deserve it. _

"Look, I know this is a massive disappointment to you, but could you please just say something?"

"No, I'm not disappointed; I'm just having a hard time trying to imagine us together."

Leia could see Han's mental struggle; a lewd joke would have been his usual response here. She appreciated his effort to hold it back, after her earlier embarrassment.

"I know. It's kind of strange being told you are going to fall in love with someone before it's happened." Han recovered nicely.

"I can't help but think that now that we know, things will change. How does someone spontaneously fall in love when they know it's going to happen?"

"Maybe the future will turn out differently, anyway...but..." Han paused in realisation.

"The children, we wouldn't have the children." Leia finished. That thought tore at her heart. There was a long silence, both contemplating this seemingly unimaginable scenario.

Leia took a deep breath and continued, "I think we should just carry on as normal. Well, as normal as possible with our future offspring." She smiled, the past day and a half had definitely not been normal. "What I mean is, we may not fall in love or get married for years yet. There's no point trying to force something right now. If it's meant to be, I'm sure it will happen."

"That makes sense, a lot could have changed before we fell...um, fall in love." Han added.

Leia couldn't bring herself to admit that she was already regarding Han differently, assessing his potential as a husband and father. It was impossible not to. _He's probably doing the same about me. I wonder how well I'm doing._

"The kids are something though, aren't they?" Han's deep voice broke Leia out of her reverie.

A wide smile appeared on Leia's features as a burst of pride erupted in her chest. Judging Han's expression, she knew he felt the same.

"I can't believe we have only known them a day and a half, yet..." Leia wasn't sure how to finish.

Han managed to sum it up perfectly, "It feels right. I keep telling myself not to get attached, but when I look at them, it just feels...right."

Although Han was also having a hard time articulating what he meant, Leia knew exactly where he was coming from. It was all so right. It was scary and so far beyond comprehension, but it was right.

"I feel the same, but I'm worried about how we are going to cope when they go back. Have they told you how long they are staying?" Leia was afraid of the answer.

"No, the thought has crossed my mind, too. I know they have to go back, it's where they belong. It doesn't make it any easier to think about, though. I reckon we should just ask them, it might make it easier, knowing how long we have with them."

"We don't even know why they're here. I've been so caught up with figuring out how to take care of them and their existence in general, that I never thought about why they are here." On some level, she was afraid to know. Were they still running from the Empire?

"I have to think that something bad is going on for this to be a better option." Han spoke gravely.

"My thoughts exactly, I wonder how much they have been told." They were only young, but fiercely intelligent and mature at times. _I'd like to think I would be as honest as I could be with my children._

"Let's ask them in the morning, it can't do any harm." Han's straight forward attitude made Leia smile despite herself.

"Does Jaina look like you did as a child?" His sudden change of topic threw Leia. Plus, she didn't talk about her childhood on Alderaan. But Han looked so expectant, like he wanted to put together the pieces that made up this family.

Leia thought back, and decided to be honest, "Yes...but, I was a bit more..."

"More...what?" She could tell Han's curiosity was piqued.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise,"

"Chubby,"

Han laughed...a lot. Leia's glare didn't even dissuade him.

"You promised, Han!" Leia spoke with mock annoyance.

"That was before I knew it would be so funny!" He laughed a bit more before continuing, "You were a fat kid!"

Indignant, Leia playfully punched him in the arm, "I was not fat! I was just a bit chubby. Hey, it wasn't easy growing up as a princess, being waited on hand and foot, with no-"

"Oh hell, Leia. It sounds so terrible!" He was laughing as he spoke, but it did make Leia realise how spoilt the start of that sentence sounded.

"If you had let me finish, I was going to say, having everything done for you and having no other children or siblings to play with doesn't allow for much physical exercise. Anyway, what about you? You said that Jacen looked like you, what about Anakin?"

"Jacen looks more like I did, except I was skinnier." There was a pause in which Leia didn't want to ask why Han was even skinnier than an already thin Jacen. "I think Anakin probably looks like a mix of both of us...well, without your chubbiness!"

"I'm so gonna regret telling you that!"

"Your Chubbiness, oh I like the sound of that! It's even better than Your Highnessness!"

"Han, don't you dare! You call me that, and I'll personally ensure you never have children." Leia quietened towards the end of the threat. Usually, that would be a pretty standard threat, but now it held no hilarity.

Leia's face gave away how much her own threat disturbed her. Han lightened the mood with a lewd joke; it was risky on his part, considering his earlier blunder.

"Nah, you would only end up depriving yourself!" But it did its job in lightening Leia's mood. It may have been the first one of his jokes she had ever honestly welcomed.

They shared a smile. I suppose I could do a lot worse than Han Solo.

"Okay, Han. I don't know about you but I'm pretty shattered. That snowball fight really took it out of me!"

As they stood to make their way to the crew cabin, Han touched Leia's arm, turning her to face him. "Listen, thank you for being honest, it really helps to know that we feel the same way. I was worried that you didn't feel -"

"Despite what people say, I'm not that cold." She smiled to reassure him that other people's perceptions didn't upset her and carried on, "It did feel good to talk about it, maybe we should sit down every night and talk about everything. I have a feeling this is going to get harder."

"Yeah. Listen, I really am sorry about earlier-"

"It's already forgotten, Han." Leia was lying, and she suspected he knew.


	8. Chapter 8

_Leia stood staring out of a large viewport. A large sun was setting over a vast sea of buildings stretched out before her. In her hand she held a ragged, old, blue blanket, one finger caressing the green pattern around the edge. Her shoulders were slumped and her entire posture screamed of defeat. Han walked up behind Leia and slipped his arms around her stomach. She leaned back into his warmth, sighing. They stayed that way for a time. Slowly, Leia turned around, sliding her hands up his chest, around his neck, and further still until they reached their goal. Fingers furrowing into his hair, she pulled him down, until their lips were merely millimetres apart and whispered, "I miss them, so much!" before kissing him soundly. _

_Quiet tears of desperation fell from her eyes as, in between little kisses, she pleaded for Han to bring them home. Gently lifting her into his arms, as he might a child, he carried her to their bed. Laying her down softly, he positioned himself behind her. Arms tightly around her torso, a leg intertwined between hers, he held her as she cried herself to sleep. All the while, a fierce determination in his eyes. _

* * *

Leia awoke feeling safe and protected; a feeling she hadn't experienced since the last time her father had let her into his bed after a nightmare a good ten years ago. Torn between revelling in the feeling and finding out who exactly was holding her in such a tight embrace, she grudgingly made the decision to open her eyes.

Turning to see Han's head resting on her shoulder, she fought the urge to sharply elbow him in the stomach. There was something about the set of his face that stopped her. His expression was one that she had only seen on him once.

During a skirmish with the Empire while fleeing their last base on Yavin, a young recruit had been shot in the stomach. With no medics close by, Han had worked furiously to save his life. The boy had died, after frantically pleading with Han to take him home to his mother. Han, covered in the young recruit's blood, had carried the body back to the transports. Threatening anyone that would listen, that if this boy's body was not returned to his mother, Han would personally tell Vader where every last Rebel was hiding. It was from that walk back to the transports where Leia recognised his expression of complete determination, crossed with utter helplessness.

Leia felt his arms tighten around her, then loosen quickly as he flung himself back to his rightful side.

"Don't think you can fool me, Han."

"Oh, you're awake." His innocent voice was less than convincing.

"Yes. Do you remember what I said about your anatomy touching mine?" She spoke light-heartedly, to show she wasn't really angry. Any annoyance had dissipated when she saw his expression.

"Vividly, sorry, I just had a dream. I didn't know I was doing it."

He sounded so lost, unlike his usual self. _What could he have been dreaming about?_ "Do you want to talk about it?"

Han looked as though he was about to speak, when Jacen interrupted from where he was seated on his bunk, "Mom."

"Yes, Jacen." As Leia turned to answer her eldest son, she saw Han slip out the bed and hurry into the 'fresher.

"Can we see the Tauntauns today?"

"Not today, sweetie."

"Aww. Whhhyyyy?" Jacen whined in that way that only a child could.

_This is going to be fun. _

* * *

Han stepped into the 'fresher and hissed as the scorching hot water pierced his skin. The steaming assault on his body helped to ease the tension in his dream had really shaken him; it had felt like more than a dream. He could still feel the pain of watching Leia cry her heart out, feel her body shaking against his as she gasped for breath. He had never seen Leia cry. Teary eyed, maybe, but nothing like that.

She looked older in the dream. No less beautiful, but definitely older. She also kept asking for _them_. Han knew in his heart that she was talking about their children. _Could I have linked to the future us? No, that's impossible!_

_Just like my children coming back in time was impossible. _

* * *

Han watched her nimble hands, gracefully weaving, as hair and fingers danced in a partnership that was truly mesmerizing. He so badly wanted to be able to take control of the dance, to lead the hair into the finale, to have the owner of such hair throw her arms round him in approval of the final design.

Ordinarily, Han would never even contemplate delving into the world of women's grooming. That was their business. Not that he didn't appreciate the outcome; there was just no desire to know how it was achieved.

This was different though, because it was _her_.

"I want to do it!" Han inwardly cringed at his apparent imitation of a petulant child.

Jaina yelped in pain, as both she and Leia - still holding Jaina's hair - jumped at the sound of Han's voice. Standing in the doorway, he had not been in eye shot whilst indulging in his silent study.

"Do what?" Leia asked, slightly confused.

Han suddenly and inexplicably felt shy, a notion that didn't sit well with him so he carried on, "I want to braid her hair." He unconsciously overcompensated for his nervousness with sheer volume.

Han watched as shock briefly flitted over Leia's face, before she looked down to gauge Jaina's opinion. He felt his heart might crack if his little girl said no.

He needn't have worried as Jaina enthusiastically smiled and started to vigorously nod her head until she realised her mom still had hold of it. Smiling, he started to walk over to them until he remembered one major problem.

"Um, I don't know how to do it." He spoke softly, feeling very foolish.

Never letting go of Jaina's hair, Leia stood to allow Han to sit where she had been. She gave him the hair to hold and moved to kneel behind him. As she leaned over him, her breasts pressed against his back. Under normal circumstances, Han would be fighting to control himself at this point. However, the little girl sitting in front of him drained the situation of any sexuality. Instead he mused, it felt comfortable, relaxed.

Leia placed her hands over his and showed him how to hold the three separate sections of hair. Together they went through the steps, until for the last couple of weaves, Han managed to complete them himself.

Jaina bounded over to the mirror to appraise her father's efforts. The braid seemed to have an odd curve to it where some weaves were tighter than others. Jaina, however, was immensely pleased, and skipped off to show her brothers.

Leia was still kneeling behind Han, propping herself up with one hand on his shoulder and the other just below his neck. Their eyes met in the mirror as Han spoke, "We look like we are sitting for one of those tacky portraits people have in their homes."

Leia quickly removed her hands as if stung, and cut eye contact. _Like the portraits that would be commonplace within a royal family. Nice going, Solo! _

"Sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I was never too fond of sitting for them, myself. I'd give anything to have one of them back, though." The last part she spoke softly, more to herself than to Han.

Han decided it was best to leave her to her thoughts for a moment. As he passed, he gave her shoulder a small, comforting squeeze.

* * *

When Leia joined everyone around the Holochess table, Threepio was serving breakfast. Jacen and Anakin appeared to be doing their best to confuse the droid by asking for a mix of four different cereals in a bowl, while Jaina was having an animated discussion with Han about different, more elaborate hairstyles he could learn to create.

"My hair's not really long enough for that, so I can teach you but you would have to practise on Mom's hair." Jaina stated, with conviction.

For a split second, Leia closed her eyes and imagined the feel of Han's fingers running through her long tresses. As quickly as the thought had manifested, Leia repressed it. Part of her was of the opinion that thoughts like that were fine to indulge in every so often. After all, she knew she would end up with Han anyway. However, another part of her felt it was all moving too fast. She could cope with, and perhaps even look forward to a future with Han and her children, but for now, the children were enough.

Leia felt Han's eyes on her, yet she didn't want to look. She was scared of his reaction to Jaina's suggestion. Whether she was more scared of him rejecting the idea or agreeing with it, she wasn't sure. In contradiction to her initial thoughts, she was somewhat disappointed with what he did say.

"Well, we'll see. I should probably start with some simpler styles on your hair first."

Taking the only spare seat next to Han, she pretended she had missed the conversation, and dived straight in with the important topics to be discussed.

"Okay, have you all got your breakfast? Your father and I would like to ask you some questions." Receiving three nods of confirmation, she turned to Han, asking where to start. They hadn't really discussed the specifics of what they should ask. It suddenly seemed like a massive oversight. _How much do I really want to know? _

Han seemed to know exactly where he wanted to start, "Does our apartment in the future have a massive viewport, perhaps in our bedroom?" He gestured to himself and Leia as he spoke.

_What is he talking about? I was thinking more along the lines of important questions regarding the children, not the decor of our future home, and why is he so sure we live in an apartment?_

Jacen answered, "Yeah, there's a big viewport in your bedroom, and in the lounge, the dining area, part of the kitchen, and slightly smaller ones in both of your offices."

"Okay, and does our bedroom have wooden flooring, with a massive wooden bed that has little carvings in the posts?" Han carried on, ignoring the confused looks Leia was aiming his way.

It was Jacen who answered again, "Yeah, Chewie built it. How do you know all this, Dad?"

"Yes, how _do_ you know all this, Han?" Leia all but demanded.

For the children's benefit he put on a cocky grin and made out he guessed everything, while leaning into Leia and promising to explain later.

"Anyway, I think it's your mom's turn for a question." Han added, in an attempt to quickly shift focus.

Still confused and feeling slightly put on the spot, Leia asked the first question that came to her, "Do you guys know why you are here?"

Jacen, Jaina and Anakin exchanged glances; if she didn't know better, she would have thought they were having a silent discussion between themselves. Jaina started, "Someone bad wanted to hurt us, but you didn't want us separated from you for ages again, so we came here."

Han jumped straight in, "What do you mean someone wants to hurt you? Why would anyone want to harm children?"

Jacen answered this time, "Well, we are quite famous, because you are famous, and you said bad people want to hurt us to get at you."

Leia couldn't speak, this was all too much. She was used to being well known, and being raised with well known parents. A few times in her childhood people had tried to use her as a bargaining chip, but her father had just increased security.

"It seems a bit drastic to send you back in time, why didn't we all just hide?" Leia asked. Although they needed to know this information, it wasn't easy to hear.

Anakin, who until now had been munching on his cereals, spoke up, "This is a very very very very bad person! Uncle Luke could feel him coming for us!"

"Anakin!" both Jacen, and Jaina warned in unison.

"A feeling? Oh, no, this isn't more Force mumbo jumbo, is it?" Han groaned.

Leia ignored Han's comment and carried on, "Okay, so there's a very bad man who wants to get at us through you guys. So you come back here, where he can't get you. Do you know how long you are staying here for?"

"We don't know, we will only find out when we have to go back. Uncle Luke said the portal will start appearing to us and we just collect our things and go home." Jacen confirmed.

Leia felt a deep ache in her heart at the way Jacen talked so straightforwardly about leaving, when she feared it would be one of the hardest moments in her life. And that was saying a lot considering the hardships she had already faced.

Han filled the silence that had settled over them with another question, "Do you know why you came here, specifically? It's not exactly the safest or nicest place!"

Suddenly all three looked uncomfortable. Jaina spoke up first, "Actually, I don't think we were supposed to come here. We got a bit confused with the planets."

"Yeah, I haven't seen any Ewoks!" Anakin grouched.

"It's EEE-woks...Oh, you got it right. Nice one, Ani!" Jacen started to correct before realising he had actually gotten through to his younger brother.

"Ewoks? I've never heard of Ewoks before, have you?" Han's question was aimed at Leia. However, Threepio took it upon himself to answer.

"Why yes, I can tell you that Ewoks are native to the forest moon of Endor. They are sentient bipeds, which greatly resemble-"

"No one's asking you, Golden Boy!" Han interrupted.

"Right," Leia started to paraphrase again, "So you were meant to go to Endor, but you ended up here. What could possibly be at Endor?"

"You are," Anakin stated succinctly.

"What are we doing today, Mom?" Jaina asked, abruptly changing the subject. It was fairly obvious the children were bored of the questioning. Leia found that part of her wanted to push for more information, but at the same time she didn't want to waste any time with these children. They could leave at any point, and that would be it, back to reality.

"I'm not sure, what do you want to do?" As Jacen opened his mouth to speak, Leia cut him off, "Except for seeing the Tauntauns, they're out on patrol today."

"Wedge said he would show us his X-wing sometime, can we go see it today?" As Jaina spoke, Leia thought she could see a spark in her eyes that had been absent previously. _She's obviously going to be a pilot like her daddy. _

"I can see if Wedge is busy, but I'm sure that it will be fine. Go get washed up and dressed while I contact him." Han said.

Jaina and Anakin shot off to the bunk room, eager to get going. Jacen, however, was still seated at the table.

"What's the matter Jace?" Leia enquired softly.

"I don't want to see the X-wing. It's boring." Jacen pouted as he spoke.

"That's okay, what would you like to do instead?" Han challenged.

Jacen just shrugged his shoulders. Leia wasn't sure whether his sulking was more to do with the fact that he couldn't see the Tauntauns than not liking ships.

Turning to Han she spoke. "Why don't you take Jaina and Anakin to Wedge, and Jacen and I will find something else to do."

"Sounds good, we could meet in the mess for a late lunch after the crowds have died down. I'm running short on fresh supplies."

Leia nodded to Han, and then turned to Jacen, "Does that sound okay to you?"

"Yeah. Can we go for a walk, Mom?"

"Of course, if that's what you want. Now go get ready."

Leia smiled as she watched him walk out the room. Turning to Han, she noticed he had a look of confusion marring his features.

"What is it, Han?"

"_My_ son would rather go for a walk, than look at a ship?"

"Han! I can't believe you! So what if he doesn't want to look at a ship? Does that automatically mean he's not good enough to be your son?" Leia was incensed.

"Keep your voice down, will you! That's not what I meant; I was just saying it was odd! When I was his age, I would have loved the opportunity to study ships without having to break into them first!"

"Okay, I'll pretend I didn't hear that last bit. You have to remember, though, that these ships will seem really old and outdated to them. And maybe he just has more of _my_ genes than yours!"

"The _Falcon_ will never be outdated!"

"If you say so." Leia left the room to Han's assurances he was correct.


	9. Chapter 9

Wedge leaned against the ladder of his ship, waiting. Han's call had been unexpected, although not unwelcomed. It would be a nice break from the norm, and he never missed an opportunity to talk ships. The only thing he had planned this morning was a bit of maintenance and making his 'baby' look pretty. Not every ship could pull off the battered- _Falcon_ look.

Hearing children's voices, he looked up. Han Solo was marching towards him, holding both Jaina and Anakin's hands. _That's a sight that's going to take some getting used to!_

"Good morning, Miss Solo, you are looking strikingly beautiful this morning!"

Jaina's cheeks flared red, and she giggled as she spoke, "Thank you, Wedge. Do you like my hair? Daddy plaited it for me this morning. I'm going to teach him how to do lots of different styles!"

"Your dad did that? It looks lovely," Wedge was contemplating hundreds of sarcastic remarks when Han interrupted in a low growl.

"Not a word, Antilles. Not one word!"

Wedge turned his attention to Anakin quickly, "So, young man, ready to look at my ship?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Wes Jansen, you say? Well, I can't say I'm surprised. It has his name all over it. Right, moving on, I have just read your report on the supposed Organa-Solo children...No, I don't believe it for a second! I was hoping you were going to tell me this was also some hideous prank...No it certainly isn't _sweet_...it's impossible...Excuse me, General Rieekan, I have just seen our venerable Princess."

Abruptly ending the call, Mon Mothma changed direction in order to catch Leia up. Luckily for her, Leia appeared to have come to a standstill, so she could casually saunter over. It would not be proper for her to be seen _chasing_ the Princess.

"Good Morning, Princess."

Leia appeared startled as she spun around to face her. The leader of the Alliance had just been about to request Leia join her in her office when she noticed the small boy holding Leia's hand. Her breath caught, he had Leia's eyes. If she looked hard enough, she could clearly see Han Solo in this boy. Although she was loathe to admit it.

"Good Morning." Leia made no move to start a conversation, likely hoping it would go no further than a polite greeting. Mon Mothma had other ideas.

"Leia, I would like you to accompany me to my office. Alone." The pointed look she shot Jacen left no question as to what she wanted to talk about.

Mon watched as subtle changes took over Leia's face. At first, she appeared anxious and apprehensive. Then she looked down at the child and a visible change took over her. Her shoulders squared, and determination radiated from her being.

"Mon, first, allow me to introduce my son, Jacen." Leia's voice was even, her gaze ever fixed on her adversaries.

Jacen took a slight step forward and bowed, "Pleased to meet you, Madame Chief of State."

_He just called me Chief of State. What would possess him to do that?_ Before she had chance to ask, Leia spoke.

"Why did you say that, Jacen?" Her tone was gentle, yet questioning.

"That's how you taught us to greet her at formal dinners. Do I not call her that here? Does she have a different name?" The confusion was evident in his voice as well as his features.

"Same name, different title, sweetie." Leia smiled affectionately at her son, then turned back to the elder woman, "I will come to your office, and so will Jacen. I will not leave him on his own. Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of him."

_Oh, well played, Organa. Crafty - just like your father. I can hardly speak freely in front of the boy. Well, there still may be a chance to make sense of this yet._

"Very well." She couldn't be certain, but Mon thought she saw Leia's confident expression slip for a split second, "If you would follow me."

* * *

"So this is an _Incom – T-65_, more commonly referred to as the X-wing. Up here, you can see there are four realspace engines, attached to them are-"

"Aerodynamic S-foils, we know all this. It's textbook! Can we sit in it now?" Jaina pleaded.

"Yeah, I wana sit in it!" Anakin echoed, hoping from one foot to the other.

Wedge sighed. _So much for imparting my knowledge, go figure Han's kids would be know-it-alls!_

"No, you can't sit in-" Wedge was cut off from a sharp cough, followed by a scowl from Han, "Well, I suppose - if you don't mess with the chair. I have it just right."

Wedge suspected that Han would not have let his children sit in any other X-wing here, purely for the fact that they stood a fair distance from the ground. However, his was now lowered for maintenance with a raised platform against it, making it much safer to climb in and out of. Although, Wedge had to wonder how Leia would feel about this.

Anakin was the first in the pilot's seat. He sat there for all of 3 seconds until he declared, "This doesn't feel right...can I wear your crash helmet, Wedge?"

Wedge let the request bounce around in his head for a bit. _My helmet is special; it's my life saver, not just anyone can wear it..._

"Of course you can, kid." Han said, lifting the helmet from its resting place, just above the seat, "It might feel a bit heavy."

_Okay, Solo, I hope one day I have kids, and those kids will be learning all about the _Falcon_. I will also be teaching them about hyperdrives by dismantling yours! _Wedge's private tirade was cut off by Jaina.

"Commander Skywalker, this is Counsellor Organa-Solo. What's the situation up there?"

"It's not good, I'm afraid. The Rogues are surrounded on all sides. This may be our final goodbye sis-"

"ANAKIN! Will you stay in character, I am not your _sister_ – I am your _friend_!"

"Oops, sorry."

Both, Han and Wedge remained blissfully unaware of the major slip-up Anakin had just made. Han for his part was wondering why Anakin had chosen to play Luke and not himself, while Wedge was having a hard time contemplating the Rogues ever allowing themselves to be surrounded.

Anakin tried again, "This may be our final goodbye, my _friend_...Oh wait, there might be hope yet!"

"What is it, Commander Skywalker? Tell me what's happening!"

"The enemies are getting picked off one by one. I can't see who it is..."

"There is only one person with enough skill and foolishness to be able to pull something like that off..."

"Han Solo!" Both children shrieked in unison.

Anakin carried on making battle sounds while Jaina was tugging at her father's sleeve asking if it was her go yet. Wedge just stood and watched them. This whole situation was so surreal, he had to pinch himself, but deep down he knew it was real. Han was the same old Han, but there was something else there, too. Han was open, displaying his love and pride in his children for anyone to see. This was incongruent with his past self, who's only self confessed love was for his ship. Wedge was filled with curiosity about how this was changing Han and Leia's relationship. _I bet they're sleeping together now, since they know it happens. I can't see Han wanting to wait. _

* * *

Mon Mothma was seated at her desk, eyeing the Princess critically. Leia sat opposite on a large seat that was designed to fit any being. Right now it allowed Leia to be seated while her son lay with his head on her lap. Mon had purposefully spent a while talking of supplies and other mundane bureaucratic nonsense until Jacen's eyes had fallen shut.

"Leia, I need you to explain to me now, what is going on?" She spoke in soft tones but the sternness was still evident. When Leia didn't answer straight away, she carried on, "I have a report from General Rieekan stating that you have children from the future who have come back in time to stay safe. Is this correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. We ran DNA tests to confirm. I am definitely their mother."

"How can you be a mother when you are practically a _child_ yourself?" Mon Mothma virtually spat the words with disdain.

"With all due respect, I was practically a child when I joined the senate. The second I watched my home being blown up...I stopped being a child. Also, as I am sure you are aware, had my planet not been blown up, I would likely have had a marriage arranged for me by now. But this is all beside the point. I have not, as you imply, made a decision to become a mother now. It is something that has happened in my future. I can't alter that. Nor can I tell these children that I am too young to be their mother so they're just going to have to wait."

She made a good point, Mon had to admit. That didn't change the fact that this wasn't supposed to be the Princess's future. "Leia, have you thought about what this actually means? You will have... conceived these children with Captain Solo. Now, there may be a chance to rectify this yet. I have not personally come across the subject of time travel or studied the concept of time itself, but I seem to remember the Jedi of the Republic had a saying, 'The future is always in motion.' Therefore, what you may have been given here is an incredible gift."

"Sorry, I don't think I follow."

"Leia, it is clear that somewhere along the way, a terrible mistake has been made. Now that you know what to look out for, it can be avoided."

"By _terrible mistake_, I assume you are referring to Han."

Mon Mothma made sure to keep her voice low, as much as she reviled the idea of the Princess ending up with someone like Solo, she did _not_ want his son to hear. "We both know that he is well below your level of class, Leia. I just can't imagine how terrible this must be for you. The mind boggles as to how this happened in the first place."

Looking into Leia's features, Mon found herself feeling at a loss to explain the emotion there. She thought she could see sadness and hurt there. _I should be seeing relief there; relief that I am willing to help her sort out this mess._

Leia looked down at the boy sleeping against her. Taking a deep breath, she lightly stroked his cheek, and then turned to meet Mon Mothma's eyes. "With all due respect, you don't even know Han; this is a man who has put his life on the line countless times to save my life. A man who-"

_Well this is unexpected. Oh, Leia, please don't tell me it's too late! _"Have you been intimate with Captain Solo, Leia?"

"Excuse me? I fail to see how _any_ of this is you concern."

"If you were anyone _else_, it would not be my business. Leia you are a Princess, and whether you like it or not you have a reputation to uphold. So are you in love with Captain Solo? I can understand he is an attractive man and could easily persuade a young, naive girl like you-"

"No, I have not, and am not currently having an intimate relationship with Han and I am not in love with him at this _specific_ time. From what we have found out from the children, it appears that we fall in love, get married and then have children. We have not found out any specific dates, but-"

Becoming tired with Leia's apparent disregard for the inappropriateness of it all, she interrupted, "But this _will_ disgrace your reputation! Han Solo is nothing more than a-"

"I beg you not to finish that sentence in front of my son!"

Leia's tone stopped Mon in her tracks. She had almost forgotten the young boy was there. She looked at him now, nestled into his mother's lap, sleeping evenly. She watched as Leia smoothed the hair back from his face.

"I understand that this is a romantic notion for you. Regrettably, you lost your entire family and here you have been handed a new one. I implore you not to be hasty, though. Now that you have had this revealing glimpse into your future, you may be able to do something about it."

"I don't know when or why, but something _will_ change between Han and me and we _will_ fall in love. I am not going to set out to sabotage that because you have a problem with it. Do you think after knowing and loving my children that I would set out specifically to make sure they don't exist?"

"You could have children with someone else, Leia."

"Just not Han, right?"

A silent standoff took place between the two women, each as adamant as the other that they were right. Mon looked deep into Leia's eyes and saw something there that had been absent for a while: hope. She had just been about to try and convince Leia from a different perspective, when the boy started to murmur and move restlessly. His words were difficult to make out, except for two; Mommy and Daddy.

"Its okay, Jace, I'm here." Leia softly cooed to her son.

Abruptly his eyes popped open, "Mommy!"

"I'm right here," Leia hugged her son to her, "you were just having a dream."

"I was at home but I couldn't find Jay or Ani. So I looked for you and Daddy and you were having dinner but you couldn't hear me shouting at you! You were just talking about going somewhere in the next couple of days."

"It was just a dream, baby."

* * *

"Still, it must be pretty cool, knowing you're going to marry a Princess - a beautiful one, no less." Wedge had been gently probing for the past hour, for information on Han and Leia's relationship. So far, Han had been less than revealing. _He's probably onto me!_

"Yeah, I suppose. My first instinct was to rebel against it. I'm not having any one, thing, or situation dictate how my life is going to turn out. But, then I looked at Leia and the children and thought, how many men would kill for a family like this? It's perfect. Plus, it won't actually happen for a while yet so I have time to fully adjust to the idea."

"And sleep with as many women as possible before you get tied down!" Wedge joked, but Han didn't respond as he would have expected. He just shrugged and said, "Well, maybe."

Their conversation ended abruptly as Jaina came running over, slightly breathless, "We need to find Jace, he's upset! We need to go now!"

"Slow down, kiddo, how do you know he's upset?" Asked Han, puzzled.

"I know...because...I'm his twin!" Responded Jaina, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That doesn't mean you can know what someone else is feeling, Jaina." Han patiently explained.

"Dad, do you have a twin?"

"No."

"Well then, I don't see how you could possibly know!" Jaina answered back.

Wedge burst out laughing then, "She has you there, Han," turning to face Jaina, he said, "You, young lady, are exactly like your mother!"

"Thank you, Wedge. Now let's go, Dad!" With that, she took off running.

"Kest! Wedge, take Ani back to the _Falcon_. Chewie should be there."

Han took off after Jaina, leaving Wedge smiling after them.

* * *

Jacen had calmed down considerably and now sat next to his mother, tightly grasping her hand. Mon had decided she wasn't getting anywhere talking sense into Leia, and could hardly carry on with Jacen awake and alert. Instead, they were now discussing the practical matters of children living on the base.

"I would like to put in a request for fresh supplies. Han is running out and the children need more nourishing food than what is served at the mess."

"You want _more_, of what little supplies we have?"

"Yes, and considering how much of myself and my money I have given to this cause I would have thought this was a reasonable request."

Suddenly Jaina burst into the room, and flung her arms around Jacen.

"More of your offspring, I presume, Leia?"

"Jaina, what are you doing –" Leia was cut off as Han burst into the room, breathless and supporting himself on the door frame.

Ignoring the other occupants of the room, Han marched up to Jaina, "Don't you ever run off like that again, Jaina! I'm serious – you have no idea how dangerous this place can be. If you had waited and asked, I would have brought you here safely."

"But, I was safe, Daddy. Nothing happened."

"That is beside the point. You couldn't have known that before you set off!"

"Sorry, Daddy, I promise I won't do it again."

"Okay, sweetheart." Han smiled at his daughter and looked up, suddenly realising where they were.

Mon Mothma made sure her face did not betray her amusement, but Han Solo's face had been a picture when he realised where he was. _So this is their daughter. She looks exactly like Leia as a child. Although, perhaps a bit thinner._

Leia stood up and gestured towards her daughter, "This is our daughter, Jaina."

Without being asked, and in the same fashion Jacen had, she bowed, "Nice to see you, Madame Chief of State."

Jacen leaned over and whispered to his twin.

"Oh, isn't she?" Jaina flared red as she spoke, embarrassed at being wrong.

"Nice to meet you too, Jaina. Can I ask, since you have both said it, am I Chief of State where you are from?"

The twins nodded their heads in agreement.

"Curious." She pondered that for a few seconds before turning to Han, "Captain Solo, would you explain as to why you and your daughter burst into my office...unannounced?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Jaina was worried about Jacen and ran off to find him, and we ended up here."

"Jaina, how did you know we were here?" Leia asked.

"Oh, he's my twin...I could tell what direction he was in." When no one spoke, Jaina tried again, "It was a lucky guess!"

There was a short silence before Leia broke it with a panicked question, "Han, where is Anakin?"

"Relax, will you, he's with Wedge. I wasn't going to just leave him with _anyone_."

Mon watched the two interact. They were different. On the times she had seen them in the same room, they were at each other's throats constantly. Now, Leia smiled when she spoke to him, and his voice, although still slightly sarcastic, had a warm edge to it. _Oh, please tell me they are not falling in love already. I thought I'd have a bit more time to come up with someone better for her! The Princess and the smuggler, it's just laughable. _

"Permission granted for extra supplies. Leia, if you could inform me the minute you stop playing _mother_, I will have you put straight back to work. I know you must be itching to get back to it."

"Now hold on one second, I won't have you talking to her like-" Han started before Leia stopped him.

"Han...don't, please."

Mon watched as Han breathed deeply for a few seconds before nodding and staring sullenly at the ground. _Well, that may be the first time I've ever seen or heard of Han backing down. Perhaps he is falling faster than she is._

Leia turned to her and plastered an overly fake smile across her face as she spoke, "Thank you. The supplies will be a great help. Now, if you'll excuse us, we shall take our leave."

* * *

The second they were back in the _Falcon_, Han skulked off to the cockpit. Wedge was seated playing Holochess with Anakin and Chewie. Jaina and Jacen immediately went straight over to watch. Leia took the opportunity to search out Han.

Stepping into the cockpit, she could clearly see him seated in his pilot's chair with his feet raised onto the controls. Without asking permission, she walked over and sat in Chewie's seat. When he didn't speak for a while she decided to start.

"I'm sorry I cut you off like that. I didn't mean to talk to you like a child; I just didn't want you to give her any more ammunition."

"I didn't like the way she was speaking to you."

"I didn't much care for it either, but I don't need protecting, Han." When he still refused to look at her, she added, "But I appreciate the fact you wanted to."

That brought a small smile to his lips. "She's lucky I didn't have my blaster. How can you let her talk to you like that?"

"It's just politics, Han. You get used to it."

"Why would you want to spend your life in a career like that?"

"Maybe I should have said politicians, instead of politics itself. To get what you need to be able to help people, you have to be able to fight for it verbally. Some politicians forget to confine it to the senate, and use to gain advantage."

"Leia, what did you mean by not giving her any more ammunition?"

_Do I be honest with him, even though it might hurt his feelings? What if he goes back and starts waving his blaster around. No, I don't want to lie to him. _

"She was less than enthusiastic at the prospect of us being together." She spoke tentatively.

"You mean she can't stand the idea of a Princess being with a lowlife smuggler, like myself."

"I wouldn't take it personally. Although she's never actually said it, I get the feeling she would like to keep me reserved for any future political alliances."

"What? They would do that to you; treat you like a piece of meat? Would you have gotten a say in it?"

"It's not that uncommon and pretty standard for royalty. I guess I figured that now I had no world..."

"That doesn't seem fair. Wait, Jacen was with you..."

"Yeah, she spoke about supplies and funding and battle tactics until he fell asleep. He didn't hear anything about her disdain for us. In fact, he interrupted her nicely with a bad dream."

"A dream? What about?" Han asked frantically.

"I don't know, something about being at home and not seeing Jaina and Anakin...Oh, and he was watching us eat dinner but he couldn't get our attention."

Han looked out the viewport at the pilots and mechanics ambling about. He didn't speak for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

The afternoon seemed to pass quickly. After the excitements of the morning, Han and Leia decided to take the children straight the mess for lunch. Wedge and Chewie had decided to join them, and it was a pleasant meal, aside from the children complaining about the slop that the chefs laughably called food.

Han hadn't failed to notice the stares they were receiving, though. He and Leia had previously decided that if anyone should ask, they would just say they had been tasked with looking after these children. No more, no less. The problem was that in such a short space of time, they had unconsciously slipped into a comfortable family dynamic. Only half way through the meal did Han suddenly realise that the children had been referring to himself and Leia as their parents in front of a half filled mess.

After the meal, they had bid Wedge goodbye and retired to the _Falcon_. Spending the afternoon relaxing and playing with the children, Han couldn't remember a time when he had felt so content. Not once had he got the urge to immerse himself in the bowels of his ship. As he watched the children that he would one day create with Leia, he contemplated each of them.

Jacen resembled him but his temperament appeared to have greater likeness to Leia's. Quieter on his own, when he was with his twin he came alive. The pair of them together were a force to be reckoned with; they had a habit of tag teaming him when he least expected it.

Jaina looked like Leia, especially her eyes. She also had a smart mouth, but Han couldn't decide either way who she had inherited that from - probably a bit of both. She was a little bossy boots, too and he knew exactly where she inherited that trait from. As if to punctuate his thought, Leia walked into the room spouting orders for the twins to go clear up the mess they had made in the galley.

Anakin was seated on the floor lost in a bookchip. Han regarded his youngest child as a little enigmatic. He always seemed content to just sit back and observe people, talking when it suited him. Unlike Jaina, who had to have the first _and_ last word on most topics of discussion. Suddenly, Han realised that Anakin's eyes were upon him. For a few seconds father regarded son, and vice versa, until a huge grin invaded Anakin's face. Han mirrored the action with one of his own. As Anakin went back to reading, Han couldn't help but wonder as to where his son had inherited his piercing blue eyes from.

* * *

Dinner passed without incident, although getting the children into bed proved slightly more challenging than previous nights. Getting them washed, changed and into bed wasn't too taxing; the problem was getting them settled.

"Can we have a story?" Pleaded Jacen.

"Yeah, tell us a story of one of your adventures!" Jaina agreed.

Five minutes later it became obvious that the children had already heard all their parent's _child friendly_ adventures and the rest they just hadn't experienced themselves yet. Eventually Leia was struck with an idea, partly to calm the children down and partly to cure some of her curiosity.

"Why don't you tell us story, something exciting that we don't know yet."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Leia?" Asked Han, somewhat nervously.

Her reply was drowned out by excited squeals of delight. While the children decided which tale to tell, Leia dimmed the lights. She then lay on the bed she was temporarily sharing with Han, resting her back against the headboard. She beckoned Han to lie next to her. A brief amusement flitted through her mind at the realisation that she was practically inviting Han to bed. He didn't offer any protest and joined her quickly.

"Remind me again how this is going to put them to sleep." Han questioned, sceptically.

"Just trust me, it will work." Leia retorted, before turning her attention to the children, "Have you guys thought of a story?"

"Yes," Jaina spoke up, "It's a really good one, too."

"Can I start, Jay?" Anakin asked. When the twins nodded for him to go on, he started the tale.

"It was Jace and Jay's birthday and they were having a big party, and me and Daddy had gone out to pick up the cake. But we only made it half way home before we got stuck in traffic. It was raining _really_ bad and we were going to be late. Mommy kept calling to check we had the cake and that we weren't going to be late. So Daddy left the speeder at the side of the road, put me on his shoulders and gave me the cake to hold. Then he started running home..."

Leia felt someone lightly shaking her arm. Blinking a few times she realised that she was snuggled against Han's shoulder and he was smirking at her. Sitting up quickly, she spoke, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It worked, they're asleep. But I'm worried that I'll never know what happened to the missing present and the sock, now!"

Sitting up and glancing at the three children sleeping soundly, she asked, "How long have they...and I, been asleep...Wait, did you say just say sock?"

"Well, you were the first to go, closely followed by Jacen. Then Jaina and Anakin more or less fell asleep at the same time. About five or ten minutes I'd say."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Oh, I was kinda distracted watching you-...them, watching _them_ sleep." He smiled sheepishly, and then carried on, "Do you want to go to bed now or come and have a drink?"

"Hmm, a drink would be nice."

* * *

Han shifted around nervously on the seat. He really wanted to talk to her about his dream but something kept stopping him. _She'll think I'm crazy!_ Luckily... or not, he hadn't decided yet, Leia brought it up.

"Were you okay this morning? You said you'd had a bad dream."

"Oh...yeah."

Looking at Leia, his dream came flooding back to him. He remembered the pain he had seen in her eyes as he held her close, and how her body shook as she sobbed her heart out.

Leia responded to his silence, "It's okay, if you don't want to talk about it, but I'm he-"

"You were in it!" He blurted out, cutting her sentence off.

He smiled apologetically and continued, "We were in a big apartment and you were upset. I held you and you started crying and talking about _missing them_. Then you...you kept kissing me and begging me to bring _them_ home. I carried you to a bed and we lay together while you cried yourself to sleep...And then I woke up."

For every second that Leia didn't respond, Han felt his heart beat a fraction quicker.

"That's why you were holding me when we woke." Han wasn't entirely sure whether that was a rhetorical question or not. He decided just to nod in agreement.

"Leia, I think...this is going to sound crazy but..."

"Spit it out, Han." She smiled as she spoke.

"I think I dreamed our future." _There, I said it_. Looking at Leia he could see scepticism all over her face. This only served to make him more determined to make her understand.

"Leia, I know it sounds strange, but it all fits. Firstly, you looked older in the dream, not really old, but older than you are now. When you were talking about bringing _them_ back, I think you were referring to the children. And, we were kissing-"

Han wasn't quite finished, but Leia jumped in anyway, "There seems to be a lot of conjecture, Han."

Unperturbed, he carried on, "That is exactly what I was thinking at first, but there's more. Everything in my dream was how Jacen described it this morning. It's why I asked about the viewport and the bed. It all fit, even down to the carvings on the bed!"

"Okay, well that adds a bit more weight to it. I just don't understand how it is possible."

"I don't understand how our children being here is possible...but it is."

There was a short silence where both Han and Leia became lost in their thoughts. Finally Han spoke, "I think the only thing to do is wait and see if it happens again."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

The conversation flowed easily; Han spoke a bit about Jaina and Anakin playing in Wedge's X-wing. Leia wasn't so vocal about her talk with Mon Mothma, only stating that her and Jacen had a pleasant walk before it was interrupted. Leia seemed to have other ideas about what she wanted to talk about.

"How do you think we chose the children's names?"

"I don't think _we_ chose them, I reckon that _you_ picked the names out and _told_ me what we were going to call them."

Han tried to keep a straight face as Leia looked comically affronted for a few seconds before she realised he was joking.

"You are such a nerfherder sometimes!" She let out a little giggle as she spoke.

Han couldn't resist drawing attention, "Why Princess, did you just giggle?"

Not taking his bait, she grinned wickedly and answered, "No, not at all. You must be mistaken."

"Hmm, I must be," he conceded...for now.

Trying to push the unbridled thoughts of Leia's rare yet coveted smile from his mind, he attempted to answer her question, "Well, like I said before, Jaina was my mother's name. I think we could assume that's why we called her that."

"Have you always thought you'd name your daughter after your mother?" Leia asked earnestly.

"Are you kidding, I've never even contemplated _having_ kids before," seeing Leia recoil slightly at that statement he tried to amend it, "I mean, it's not something you really think about when you don't have anyone to have them with."

Leia nodded her head and appeared to agree with him; she didn't look completely convinced, though. When she did speak, she appeared wistful, "I always thought that if I had a son, I would name him after my father, yet I will have two and not name either of them Bail." Slowly, she turned suspicious eyes on Han, "Do you not like the name Bail?"

Alarm bells went off in Han's head, _this is a trap! Answer carefully_, "Yes. I mean no I do not _not_ like the name Bail. It's a nice name. Perfect even. So great, I can't understand why we didn't name all three of them Bail-"

"Han!"

"Yes?"

"Calm down, I was only teasing." Damn that woman. Damn that beautiful, intelligent, woman.

Smiling, she stood up, "I'm getting a refill. You want one?"

He nodded his head in confirmation and watched her walk out the room. _Get a grip, Solo_.

[You love her!]

Han jumped out of his skin, and swung around to face the Wookiee lurking in the shadows. "How long have you been standing there? And no I do not love her!" He hissed at his co-pilot and long time friend.

[Only long enough to see you _falling in love_.] Chewie woofed in a teasing tone, although Han didn't find it too amusing.

"Can it, Chewie!"

Chewbacca knew when to push his friend and when to leave it alone. Right now, he sensed the latter was the preferable option. Instead he opted for a gentler approach. [You two seem to be getting along great anyway. It's been a couple of days with hardly any arguments. You must be proud!]

"I hadn't even noticed, really. I suppose having the children to connect us sort of pushed the arguing aside. To be honest I kind of miss it. She never looks as sexy as when she is right under my nose glaring up at me like she wants to skin me alive."

[Be careful what you wish for, Han. Also, you might want to speak to a counsellor about that, it doesn't sound healthy to me!]

Han laughed and made a decision to confide in his best friend. Glancing to check Leia was still absent from the room, he spoke, "Honestly, Chewie, I'm not in love with her _now_. Although, these past couple of days, it's as though she's a whole different person, or maybe I'm just seeing a different side to her. Either way, I'm starting to see how easy it would be to fall in love with her."

Just as the last words left his mouth, Han noticed a movement out the corner of his eye. Leia stood just inside the doorway with two newly refilled mugs of caf. Her expression was unreadable and gave nothing away. The fact that she was standing, stock still in the doorway suggested she had heard a fair bit.

[Well, it's getting late and I need my beauty sleep. 'Night Princess, Han.] Chewbacca left in a hurry, leaving Han and Leia to stare at each other.

_

* * *

__Well, this is awkward. Should I pretend I didn't hear anything...but then why would I have been standing here like this for so long? _Making the decision to move, she headed over to Han and placed the two cups on the table_. _Sitting down she noticed that he was looking everywhere but at her. _This is ridiculous_, she thought to herself. _It's not like he just announced his undying love for me. We've been getting on so well, we can't let this push us back to square one. I might as well just go for it, it couldn't get any more awkward than this...I hope._

"So, you think you could see yourself falling in love with me?" She spoke with confidence, although her insides felt as though they had just turned to jelly.

Han's jaw dropped, and he spluttered as he tried to speak, "I just...I meant...I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, it's a nice thing to overhear," seeing his crooked smile sweep across his face brought one to her own features, "I know where you're coming from as well. I was starting to feel the same about you. I mean, we know we get married anyway, so it shouldn't come as that much of a shock to us now that we can start to at least understand how we end up at that point."

For the first time, since the children had appeared, Leia finally started to feel as though she was getting some control back. That thought exhilarated her for all of two minutes. _So I have control, what now?_ The past two days she had absolutely no control over anything, and she had started to loosen up, to enjoy the company of her children and her...Han. _I've been happier without it. I can stand to lose control, while I have my family around me. The second they go back, I am regaining control of my work and this war will be won, so our future can take shape._

"Leia, is everything okay? You seemed to zone out for a second there."

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, thank you. I just got lost in my thoughts."

A comfortable silence settled over them as they stole glances at one another while sipping their caf. As Leia finished her caf, she bid Han goodnight and made her way to the 'fresher.

Han, left alone, shook his head and smiled to himself. Draining his last drop of caf, he went to the galley to wash the cups.

* * *

Walking towards the bunk room, he still couldn't believe that Leia had overheard him admit that. More unbelievable still, was the fact that she echoed his sentiments. _This is such a backwards way to start a family_, he laughed to himself.

Entering the bunkroom, he stopped dead, feeling as though he'd been punched in the gut. The room was softly lit, casting a warm, orange glow over the sleeping occupants. He wanted this moment last forever and at the same time, he couldn't wait until this future was his present and he didn't have to fear them suddenly disappearing.

Although he didn't doubt that Leia had already done so, he checked that each of his children was sleeping soundly. Moving over to his own bunk, he couldn't help but smile at the way Leia was sprawled out across the bunk, half on her side, and half on his. Not having the heart to wake her, he visited the 'fresher. _She_ _might have moved by I'm finished._

He had no such luck. _I'll give her five more minutes_, he decided as he gently sat down beside her. She lay on her back with one arm crooked up behind her head, and the other thrown out to the side. He watched her torso rise and fall to her rhythmic breathing; she looked so innocent and childlike in sleep. Sweeping a stray lock of hair from her face, he had to bite his lip to stall a burst of laughter at the way her nose scrunched up. Sliding his gaze down her body, he stopped on her stomach where her t-shirt was slightly bunched up, revealing a teasing strip of snow white skin. Resisting the urge to test how soft the skin was, he instead contemplated the toned flatness of it. Glancing towards where the twins were sleeping, he winced. _She is far too tiny to fit two babies in there at once! She'll be hugely out of proportion. _Hovering his hand over her stomach at where he guessed it would protrude to when carrying twins full term, he frowned.

"Han, what are you doing?"

Deciding that the truth would probably go down better than any lie he could think up, he admitted, "I...Um, I was just thinking of what you will look like when you're pregnant...with twins...you know, because you're so small."

Leia furrowed her brow as she asked, "So, what's the verdict?"

"I think you'll probably topple over."

Han was rewarded with an amused smile from Leia, before she placed her own hand on her stomach in investigation. She then raised her hand for her body a considerable amount.

Her eyes bulged in fear as she spoke, "Gods, Han, I'm going to be huge! I hadn't even thought about it."

_Great, now I've gone and scared her._

_

* * *

__Han fell forward, gripping his arm, grimacing as blood trickled down toward his wrist. A small hand appeared from nowhere, helping him up. Han thanked his wife with a brush kiss to her forehead before they carried on running toward the impenetrable darkness of the tunnel. _

_A high pitched squeal stopped them in their tracks. They turned as one to face the approaching enemy. _

_Four creatures stepped out from the shadows, their identities hidden behind steel masks and charcoal cloaks. Not giving their enemy any further advantage, Leia released the blue blade of her brother's lightsaber and struck the nearest creature. His life ended in an instant. Han joined the fray, distracting the creatures by aiming shots at their heads while Leia made quick work of them with the lightsaber. She was clumsy and untrained but effective none the less. Han stopped firing as Leia moved to the last target. _

_Getting in a lucky swipe, the creature knocked Leia out cold. Outraged, Han charged at the creature, only to be similarly knocked down. This time the blow was not enough to leave him unconscious. The being picked up the Corellian by his throat. Han gasped for air as the creature spoke in a low, gravelling voice, "Where are the younglings?"_

"_I'd die before I told you." Han chocked out._

_The blue blade sprang to life and shone brightly as its rightful owner retrieved it from where it lay by an unconscious Leia. _

_Han was unceremoniously dropped to the floor by his wife's side._

* * *

Anakin woke with a scream, in turn waking up everyone else in the bunk room, as well as Chewbacca in his room. As Han fumbled for the light switch, Anakin had already jumped out of his own bunk and was heading for his parents. Han finally succeeded with the light and the sharp contrast from darkness to light made all the occupants squint their eyes in adjustment. All except for Anakin, whose eyes were wide with terror.

Leia lifted her son on to her lap and held him close, whispering soothing words in his ear. Anakin wriggled out of her embrace so he could clearly see her face. He then ran his small hands over every inch of Leia's face as if checking for injuries.

"You okay, kid?" Han asked sleepily.

His question served to draw Anakin's attention away from his inspection of his mother's face. Climbing across onto his father's lap, he carried out the same inspection. Seeming satisfied with the results, he let out a little sigh of relief.

"Hey, bad dream?" Han probed, again.

Anakin just nodded and leaned into Han's chest. Han enveloped his son in his arms while Leia settled the twins again. As the twins were starting to drift off to sleep, Chewbacca appeared in the doorway, checking everything was alright. Although Leia couldn't interpret what he said, she understood the message.

"Everything's fine, Chewie. Just a bad dream." Leia explained.

Walking back to the bunk, she climbed in. Han was slowly rocking Anakin in his arms.

"Can I sleep with you?" His voice was so soft, it was barely a whisper.

"Of course you can, sweetie." Leia responded.

A bit of shuffling around occurred, until Anakin lay in between his parents. Han dimmed the lights down, but not off completely.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Leia questioned tenderly.

Anakin nodded. "You and Daddy were running away from something and they caught you. You got some of them with Uncle Luke's lightsaber, but...but..." He started to sniffle and tears slowly rolled down his cheeks, forming a miniature puddle on the pillow.

Softly wiping away his tears, Leia encouraged him, "But what?"

"But the last one hurt you and you fell down and then he hurt Daddy, too!"

Han audibly swallowed, "It's okay, kid. It was just a dream. _It's not real_."

Anakin turned slightly to face his father as he spoke, "It's alright anyway, Daddy, because I think Uncle Luke was about to save you."

Leia watched Han's face drop and could tell he was trying not to bristle at the idea of having Luke save _him_.

Anakin shuffled to get comfy, grabbing Han's arm and pulling it around him until he was safely tucked under it. He then reached out for Leia, pulling her closer. Keeping her hand in his, he tucked it under his chin and closed his eyes. Cocooned securely in between his parents he fell asleep.

Leia watched her son as his breathing deepened. Lifting her eyes from his face she immediately met Han's. She had not previously realised how close their faces were thanks to Anakin's arrangement. Han's expression looked grave.

"Leia, he dreamed of us in a fight. Does that not worry you?" He spoke so quietly he was practically mouthing the words.

"You think it's a connection to the future?"

"It makes sense; we could have been fighting whatever wants to harm them." He unconsciously tightened his arm around his son as he spoke.

"Maybe, either way, there isn't anything we can do about it. I think we just have to let this play out."

Han nodded his agreement, "G'night, Leia."

"Goodnight." She mouthed back.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning started off badly. Tempers were frayed due to the interrupted sleep and it was only a matter of time before someone finally snapped. Unluckily for Leia, it happened while Han had ventured out to attain some fresh supplies.

What had started off as a quiet game of holochess soon escalated into an all out shouting match. From the galley, Leia could hear a minor argument starting between the twins. Already having witnessed a few scuffles, Leia decided that they would likely work it out themselves, leaving them to it while she continued tidying away the breakfast pots. That was her first mistake.

When she heard the voices steadily getting louder and angrier she went to investigate. The sight that confronted her sent her into panic mode. Jaina was straddling Jacen's back, pinning him on his stomach to the floor. Jacen was flinging his legs up to the best of his ability, trying to knock his sister off him. Anakin was still seated quietly at the holochess table, covering his ears with his hands.

Leia, assuming that Jaina was the perpetrator, yelled at her to get off her brother and explain just what she thought she was doing. This was her second mistake. Although Jaina did as she was asked, the conversation that followed went anything but smoothly.

"Explain yourself, young lady." Leia turned steely eyes on her daughter.

"Jacen said I was cheating when I wasn't!"

"So you think that makes it alright to attack him?" Leia countered.

"I didn't, he started it. I was _only _defending myself!"

"That's not what it looked like," turning to Anakin, Leia blundered into her third, and most detrimental mistake, "Anakin, who started this? Was it Jaina or Jacen?"

Anakin didn't say a word.

"It's alright, you can tell me."

When Anakin just shook his head, Leia lost all patience, "Tell me now, Anakin!" she shouted, wincing slightly as her voice echoed, her anger bouncing around the walls of the tiny room.

Leia felt a lump in her throat that refused to be swallowed as she watched Anakin break down in front of her. First, his bottom lip started to tremble; he took it between his teeth in an effort to forestall it. His efforts were futile as his eyes glazed over, filling with tears that were just begging to fall. As the first tear drop broke free, Anakin sprang from his seat and ran out the room. The sound of the 'fresher door could be clearly heard opening, then locking.

Feeling completely out of her depth, Leia turned her attention back to the twins. _Right, I can do this, divide and conquer is probably my best bet._

"Jaina, go and wait in the galley. I'd like to talk to Jacen."

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not leaving so that Jacen can _lie_ about who started it!" Jaina retorted, her tone petulant.

"You will do as I say!"

"No I won't, you can't tell me what to do. You're not my _real_ mom!"

Leia felt dizzy; everything in the room started to spin. _She's right, what was I even thinking?_ Leia felt herself starting to sway. Suddenly two strong hands grasped her shoulders, steadying her.

"Jaina, go and wait in the galley. Don't even think about coming out until I say. Jacen, you go wait in Chewie's cabin...now!" Han's stern voice left no room for dispute.

As the children skulked off to their respective destinations, Leia felt Han turn her around in his arms and hold her to him. Face pressed into his shirt, she couldn't quite grasp what had just happened.

"Hey, do you wanna tell me what's going on? And where's Anakin?" Han spoke softly into her hair. His breath disturbed the hairs on the crown of her head, sending a shiver down her spine and snapping her back to reality.

Pushing herself out of Han's arms, she spoke, her voice shaky, "I shouted at him..." she paused, feeling ashamed. Taking a breath, she carried on, "I shouted at him, and he hadn't done anything wrong. He was so upset."

"You shouted at him. For nothing? Where is he now?"

"He locked himself in the 'fresher I think."

Leia watched Han's jaw set as he looked in the direction of the 'fresher. Feeling the weight of his disappointment baring down on her, she fled to the aft hold.

* * *

Han stood silently for a second in the now empty room, wondering how he was supposed to prioritise four upset family members, especially when he had no clue as to what had happened.

Passing Chewie's door first, he decided to start there. Jacen sat in the middle of the floor, looking entirely guilty. _Well, this should be interesting_.

"Jacen, I want to know exactly what happened out there...from the beginning." His voice was not angry, but it was firm. It appeared to have the desired effect on Jacen, who spilt the entire story.

"I thought Jaina was cheating so I started playing badly on purpose just to annoy her. She doesn't like it if you _let_ her win. Then she said that only she and Anakin could play the next game because I wasn't taking it seriously so I pulled her hair."

"Okay, thank you for being honest, Jacen. What happened next?"

"She grabbed my hair so I pushed her off the chair and we started fighting, Jaina had managed to pin me by the time Mom came in. She assumed that Jaina had started it and... I didn't correct her." Jacen sounded truly sorry as he said the last part.

"Okay, Jacen, I'm going to go talk to your sister now. You stay here and start thinking about how you are going to apologise to _both_ Jaina and your mom."

Leaving Jacen, he headed for the galley. As soon as he entered the room, Jaina was on the defensive.

"Whatever Jacen told you is not true!" She pouted when she had finished.

"Oh, that's funny because he said that it was _his_ fault."

"Oh...well, that is true then."

"Jacen was honest and told me exactly what happened, I would like you to do the same, please. Starting from when your mother came in."

"Well, she started shouting at me like I was the one who started it, when I didn't. I tried to explain that but she wouldn't listen. Then she asked Ani-"

"Forget the bit about Anakin. Right now, I'm interested to find out _why_ you thought it was okay to say that she's not your _real_ mom."

Jaina gulped. She knew she shouldn't have said it but wasn't willing to back down that easily. "Well, Mom was picking on me!"

"Not intentionally, she wasn't, I'm sure. Why did you say that? Is that how you really feel? Am I not your real dad, either?"

"I didn't mean it, it just came out. But-"

"Jaina, do you know how hard this has been for both me and your mother? You came here knowing that we were your mom and dad, but we had no idea who you guys were." He stopped, thinking of the best way to try and explain this to a child, "Right now, your mom and I are just friends, we haven't fallen in love and got married yet. So it came as a bit of a shock when you guys showed up here calling us Mommy and Daddy" He winked as he spoke, eliciting a reluctant smile from Jaina, which she quickly replaced with a stubborn frown. "We have had to adapt quickly and we are trying our best. So, we may not be exactly the same as the parents you've left behind, but we are _still_ your parents."

Jaina's eyes had softened, but her stubborn jaw was still set. _She has no idea how much she is like her mother._

"Just think how it would feel if we told you that you weren't our real daughter."

That seemed to get through to her better than anything else he'd said. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's not me you need to apologise to."

Walking to the 'fresher, he had no idea what state Anakin would be in. He wasn't angry at Leia for shouting at him, but still, he couldn't understand why she had done it. Knocking of the 'fresher door, he heard a little sniffle but got no response.

"Anakin, it's Daddy. Are you in there?"

A small muffled "Yes," came from inside the room.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

_Damn it. _"Alright. Are you going to come out?"

"Is Mommy there?"

"No, she's not in here."

"No, then."

Trying not to feel too rejected, Han set off to find Leia. Bumping into Chewie on his way, he explained the situation and inquired as to whether Chewie had time to make the kids a drink and a snack.

"Thanks, buddy. Oh, you might need to leave Anakin's outside the 'fresher door."

* * *

Leia wasn't upset. Jaina's rash words had hurt her at first, but not now. Now she was numb, again. _It's better this way, it's how it should be_, she kept repeating to herself like a mantra. She didn't turn to meet Han's eyes as he came in. Instead she focused on a far off crate. _It's better this way_.

"Okay, I've sorted the twins out. Anakin's a problem though; I think he will only come out for you."

The words bounced straight off her.

Confused by her silence, Han steeped closer to her. "Leia, I know what Jaina said was upsetting but I've spoken to her. She didn't mean it. She's just stubborn, she takes after you so-"

"Jaina is nothing like me." Leia's voice was cold; hard.

Han's expression conveyed his confusion, "What do you mean?"

Leia opened and closed her mouth a few times before quietly whispering, "She's innocent."

"What ? Leia, are you okay?"

Steeling her voice again, she carried on, "No, I've let myself get carried away. I've lost sight of what's important."

"Oh, and what's that?"

_Why can't he understand, I'm doing them all a favour,_ "This war! My work, don't you see? I'm wasting my time here playing happy families."

Han was incredulous, "Leia, I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but you need to snap out of this right now!"

"Nothing has _gotten into_ me; I have just finally come to my senses. This isn't my life; I don't get the _nice_ family and the _loving_ husband... I fight so that other people can have those things."

"Who says you can't have both? Leia, they _will_ go back soon, and then we will be fighting this war again. If you waste this time with them, you'll regret it!"

"We?"

"What?"

"_We_ will be fighting?"

"Oh, you want to question my contribution to this rebellion, _now_?"

Leia sighed. "Listen, Han, I think it would be better for everybody if you were to look after the children without me. I'd be more than happy to leave Threepio to help out-"

"Don't you dare. I won't let you push us away. How can you be so _selfish_? Do they not mean anything to you?"

Leia's voice retained the cold, impassioned tone throughout, "It's because they mean everything to me that I am doing this. They are better off with you until they go back to wherever they came from."

"Oh, Princess, stop with the martyr act! It's getting old now. You're just _scared_, admit it. Things got out of hand this morning, Jaina upset you. You upset Anakin. That is not an excuse for you to bail, to shut out your feelings. You _have_ to let yourself feel."

"I don't _have_ to feel if I don't want to." Leia couldn't even hear the pettiness in her voice, so intent she was on blocking everything and anyone out.

"It's not just about _you_ anymore, though. It affects all of us. What do you want me to tell them, 'Mommy doesn't care about you anymore, the war is more important than you are?'"

The words had no effect. Not even a flinch as his harsh words struck her. Deciding that she needed a physical jolt, but unwilling to cause her pain, he settled for the next best thing in his mind. Grabbing her roughly and pushing her back against the wall, his head swooped down. Their lips were barely millimetres apart as he spoke, "I'm not letting you close yourself off." With that he kissed her. The kiss was chaste, undemanding. Neither opened their mouths to deepen the kiss, but Han could briefly feel Leia increasing the pressure of her lips.

As quickly as it started it was over. Han leaned back and looked deep into her expressive eyes. He saw shock and indignation, embarrassment and maybe a bit of repressed desire wrapped in there too.

"I don't love you!" was Leia's emotion-filled confession.

Han smiled, "I know; I don't love you, either."

There was a silence in which Leia struggled to find the words. "I...I'm sorry, I guess I panicked."

"That's okay, but you should really go check on Anakin."

"Gods! Is he still in the 'fresher?" Her eyes widened as Han nodded.

Leia rushed out of the door, leaving Han to contemplate what the hell had just happened.

* * *

Han looked down at his hands, watching the slight tremor that seemed to start at his wrist and spread out to his fingertips. What was causing this rush of adrenalin, he couldn't quite pinpoint. Could it be the unexpected feuds, or the fact that Leia had flipped out? He was used to seeing that cold, impassioned facade she hid behind. But, that was before they became _backwards parents_. That was the term that Han had picked for this unorthodox situation, and he was sticking with it. Touching his trembling hand to his lip, he considered the other possible cause of his shivers. He had kissed her.

He wasn't entirely sure why he had done it. At the time, it had seemed like the best way to coax Leia back to reality. Even if she had pushed him off her and slapped him, he would have considered it a success. Anything was better than the vacant state she had been in. He couldn't even say it was a particularly good kiss; its purpose hadn't been for pleasure, or comfort, or, gods forbid, arousal. It had merely been a way to anchor Leia, stop her floating off in an unfeeling bubble of martyrdom.

Slightly disheartened that their first kiss had been one of practicality and not passion, Han vowed that their second one, whenever that may be, would be the real deal.

He wanted to talk to her about her habit of zoning out when things got a bit painful and tough to handle, especially as now that there was more than just her to think about. But could he really judge? Han had to keep reminding himself that she was only twenty-two. And with the amount of pain and suffering that she had already endured, he couldn't blame her for wanting to block everything out when she risked more hurt.

Deciding he should go relieve the twins of their exile, while Leia made amends with Anakin, he left the room.

* * *

Leia took a deep breath, pulling air right down into the pit of her stomach. "Anakin, are you in there?"

"Mommy?" His voice was slightly strained but he didn't sound as though he was still crying. Leia took this as a positive sign.

"Yeah, it's me. Can you come out here so I can give you a big hug and tell you how sorry I am for shouting?" Leia could feel her pulse pounding in her ears as she anxiously awaited his reply.

Suddenly, the door cycled open and Anakin leapt into Leia's open arms. No words were exchanged between mother and son as they snuggled in a tight embrace, except for one, 'sorry'.

Leading her son over to the bed that she amicably shared with Han, she sat crossed legged, then motioned for Anakin to do the same opposite her. She wanted to be able to look into his eyes as she apologised.

"Anakin, I can't tell you how sorry I am. It was unfair of me to ask you to tell tales in the first place, but to shout at you was inexcusable. You didn't do anything wrong." She punctuated her apology by leaning forward and kissing her youngest son on the forehead.

"It's okay, Mummy. You scared me a little bit though, you don't really shout at us at home."

Leia found that little nugget of information intriguing, and couldn't help but probe for more information. Perhaps she could get some tips from her future self. "How do I usually control you little Krayt dragons at home then? Because I refuse to believe that you are all constantly little angles."

Anakin giggled a while, before he answered, "Well, you never shout...except at Daddy. When we are naughty, you usually talk us through the list of punishments. Or threaten us with extra chores..."

As Anakin was speaking, Han ushered the twins into the room. Both Jaina and Jacen looked like they wanted to be anywhere else at that moment.

"Wait up, Anakin; did you just say Mommy _only_ shouts at me?" Han said. Face marred with a comical frown.

"Yeah, Uncle Luke and Chewie always say you're never happy unless you're seeing who can shout the loudest!" Anakin confirmed.

"Well, isn't that interesting." Han winked at Leia as he spoke. "Anyway, Jaina and Jacen have something they want to say."

As the twins fumbled through their somewhat rehearsed apology, Leia found her attention wandering to her earlier...mishap. _How could I think that anything is more important than my three beautiful children right now?_

The sound of a repulsor sled could be heard coming to a stop outside the _Falcon_ and then an excitable Wookiee howl could be heard. The children and Han started laughing. Feeling thoroughly left out, Leia pouted, "What's so funny?"

Jacen replied, still smiling. "Chewie's just really excited about the food supplies!"

"Okay, let's all go help Chewie unload the food, then how about we order the droid to make us something deliciously fancy for dinner?"

The three Solo children chorused their delight as they ran to carry out the task. Leia shook her head as her eyes met Han's. "You know 'the droid' has a name, right?"

"Yes, he has many. But sometimes, I just can't pick between them all." His lopsided grin settled on his face as he finished and Leia couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Later that evening, after the children were tucked up in bed and resting peacefully, Han and Leia sat together at the holochess table as had become their custom. The conversation was light; neither particularly wanted to revisit the events of earlier in the day. As far as they were both concerned, it was over. Leia appreciated Han not dwelling on it; she was embarrassed enough that she had got that worked up.

One thing she really wanted to bring up was the kiss. It had been somewhat disappointing. She had kissed a few guys before, never anything more than a quick peck, though. But she figured that since she knew she was marrying Han at some point, that their first kiss would be one of love and passion and excitement for all things to come. Yet, it wasn't any of those things. It wasn't terrible but it wasn't special, either.

Watching Han's eyelids drift shut, she felt the pull of her own. Just five minutes she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

_

* * *

__Massive oak trees surrounded the clearing in which they were sitting. Leia had a slightly bloodstained bandage wrapped around her head and one nasty looking black eye. Han was sitting against a fallen tree trunk while Leia started to unbutton his bloodied shirt._

"_You know I'm always up for it, but even I feel a little uncomfortable with Luke being just over there." Han tried his best to accompany his comment with his trademark grin, but winced as his head felt close to exploding. _

_Leia smiled in response. "Serves you right for making lewd comments, Flyboy!" The last bit she growled in his ear. Gently pealing his shirt off his back she hissed at the new collection of cuts and bruises, paying extra attention to the deep gash on his arm when removing his arm from the sleeve._

"_Oh, Han," she lightly traced her fingers over his battered body._

"_Hey...don't you be pulling that face. Honestly, it's not as bad as it looks, sweetheart."_

_Leia leaned forward and gently took his face in her hands. Staring deep into his eyes, she cautiously rested her forehead against his and breathed, "Liar!" Seconds before her lips pressed into his. The kiss was at once desperate and gentle, a juxtaposition of their current feelings. _

_Pulling back slightly, Leia smiled and stroked his cheek. "We are making progress-"_

"_We still have a way to go yet. I don't think we should get ahead of ourselves, Leia." His voice was weary, not holding the same hope that Leia's did. _

_Leia closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "We will have them safely home, soon. I can feel it!" _

_Luke suddenly appeared by their side, looking as battered and bruised as they did. "Are you two ready to carry on?" Receiving two grunts of confirmation, he continued, "Leia's right, Han. We are ever getting closer."_

* * *

Han woke with a start. Two seconds later he saw Leia awaken in a similar fashion.

"Okay, Han. I unequivocally believe you about the dreams, now." Leia spoke, with a slightly paler than usual complexion.

"Did you dream just now?"

"Yeah, we seemed to be in a forest clearing, we were both quite battered up-"

"And then you took of my shirt? And Luke was there!"

"Yes...Did we have the same dream?"

"I think this proves it now."


	12. Chapter 12

Several days later, everything was back on track, if not better than it had been before. The only worry was the fact that the days passing a little too quickly for Leia's liking. No one had experienced any more future orientated dreams. However, the last one that both Han and Leia experienced weighed heavily on her mind; partly because of the way she acted in the dream. Experiencing the intimate relationship she would one day share with Han first hand was something she was finding hard to shake off. It was something she found both exhilarating and terrifying. Part of her longed to be able to touch and kiss Han like that; she felt curious to experience that level of unreserved intimacy with someone. She refrained from acting on these feelings as she knew, at this moment in time, it would be for all the wrong reasons. _Don't start something you can't finish_.

Their relationship _had_ significantly progressed since meeting the children, though, and more noticeably since Han had kissed her. Little touches were exchanged every so often; an affectionate squeeze of the arm, or little cuddles while they had their nightly chat. The first cuddle had come about by accident; Han had stretched out his arms out as she lay back into the seat. Both had misinterpreted the other's action, and through fear of causing offence, stayed in the awkward embrace. Once they got into their conversation, they both unconsciously relaxed. Leia couldn't, honestly, remember a time when she had felt so comfortable. Being that close to someone for extended periods of time was something she was usually keen to avoid. But, it had been surprisingly nice. She liked the warmth and the feel of his pulse under his skin. It brought back a certain reality to it all.

The next night, as if some unspoken decision had been made, they settled into the embrace from the start. Although Leia enjoyed these simple displays of affection, it was as intimate as she wanted their relationship to be at that moment, and she hoped that Han felt the same way.

What worried her, and kept her awake at night, was what she had said to Han in her dream. The words kept coming back to her, unbidden, "We will have them safely home, soon." What were they supposed to do when the children left? Should they just pretend it didn't happen and carry on as before? Every moment she didn't have the children in her sights, she continually worried that they would leave without her knowing. Like, now, for instance, as she walked back from a supply meeting.

She couldn't really complain as it was the first time in days that her expertise had been called for. Leaving the meeting with nothing more than a quick nod to her peers, she planned the quickest route back to the _Falcon_ and her family. The meeting in question had been awkward at best. She had the feeling that everyone was burning to ask if the rumours regarding her children were true. No one dared speak after the first guy had made a joke about calling her Mommy. Everyone else learnt from his example.

Stepping to the side of the corridor to allow some recruits past, she felt a hand rest on the top of her back, then slowly slide down, coming to rest on the swell of her hip. Only one person ever touched her like _that_.

"Hey."

"Luke!" She gasped as she turned around. Something about the way his hand comfortably rested on her hip irritated her. Giving the offending appendage a pointed look, its owner removed it swiftly; instead, pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the cheek. This typically wasn't unusual behaviour for the two friends, but for some reason that Leia couldn't quite fathom, his affections made her feel uncomfortable.

"How are you, Leia? It feels like I've been away for ages."

"I'm actually really great at the moment," she smiled easily, feeling a sudden urge to drag Luke to the _Falcon_ so that she could show off her children. Although, she reflected, it might be better to ease him into it. The children evidently knew who he was; Leia didn't want them overwhelming him.

"That's great, we should catch up later. I sure have stories to tell."

"That sounds lovely. I also have some news; it's pretty big so we should save it for later."

"Shall I come by your room-"

"Oh, no, I'm staying on the _Falcon_ for a while, so just come over this evening. I know Han will be pleased to see you, too."

Luke momentarily paled, but regained his composure quickly, "Great, I guess I'll see you later, then." With that, he tuned and marched off in the opposite direction.

_That was strange_, mused Leia.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Anakin moaned. The children were all sitting on crates by the _Falcon's_ lowered ramp.

"What do you mean, you're bored? I thought you were playing 'I spy'."

Han and Chewie were busy refilling the water tank for the _Falcon; _having four extra people living there had put quite a strain on supplies.

"Well, Dad, there's not really anything _interesting_ to spy." Moaned Jaina.

"What are you talking about? Of course there is...What about X-wing?"

"Done it."

"Cables?"

"Done that, too."

"Snow?"

All three children turned exasperated expressions on their father. Han gave a guilty smile and turned back to his work.

"I think I'll be happy if I never see snow again after we leave here," said Jacen, as he turned towards his siblings.

Jaina was quick to agree, "Same here. I _hate_ snow."

In the distance, they saw a rebel pilot slip and fall on the snow. The pilot in question stood up quickly, glanced around to check no one saw, and went on his way. The children burst into fits of laughter.

"I _love_ the snow." Anakin smiled.

Leia came into view, across the hanger.

"Mommy's coming." Jaina yelled in delight.

Han, with his back to the children, sensed Jaina's thoughts. "Don't you even think of running over there, Jaina. Remember our talk about how dangerous it is to run off."

"I wasn't going to." Jaina said, as she sneaked back to the crate, glaring at her brothers to keep their mouths shut.

As Leia reached the _Falcon, _she smiled at the greetings she received from the children. Jacen's, especially, made her laugh.

"Mommy, thank goodness you're back. We nearly died of boredom."

"Well, I have some exciting news for everyone." Leia smiled, as the children jumped down from the crates. Even Han stopped what he was doing, clearly intrigued.

"What is it, Mom?" Jaina squealed in anticipation.

"We are going to have a special dinner guest tonight-"

"We are? Oh, gods. It's not one of high command, is it?" Han interrupted.

"No, why would I invite-"

"Moooom, who is it?" Jacen cut in. The suspense was clearly too much for him.

"Luke-"

"_Uncle_ Luke?" Anakin asked, hopeful.

Exasperated, and wondering if she would ever get to finish a sentence, Leia continued, "If 'Uncle Luke' is Luke Skywalker, then yes."

Han had to raise his voice to be heard over the delighted voices of his children, "Luke's back? It's been a while, I hadn't realised how much I'd missed the kid."

"Yes, I ran into him on the way back here," turning back to the children, she gave them instructions, "Okay, you three, I want you all to have a 'fresher and dressed in your nicest clothes for when Luke comes."

The boys raced off to be the first in the 'fresher. Jaina followed, a little more slowly, mumbling as she went about what to wear.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Han asked, noticing Leia's bewildered expression.

She was silent a moment before she spoke, "I'm not sure, it's just when I saw Luke...something felt different...I don't know. I can't explain,"

Han stepped closer and ran his hand from the top of her arm to her elbow, concern evident in his expression.

"Never mind, it's nothing." She decided, at a loss to better describe her feelings.

"Okay, if you're sure." As he spoke, he slung his arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture. "Come on, we need to get the place tidy and the food on if Luke is coming."

Leia laughed, incredulous, "_Who_ needs to get the food on?"

Han rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, "Fine, _Threepio_ needs to get the food on."

Together they entered the _Falcon_.

Unbeknown to them, Luke had witnessed their closeness from across the hanger. Catching sight of Han and Leia openly displaying affection, he'd stepped into the shadow of a Y-wing to stay hidden while he observed his two best friends. Luke stared at the _Falcon_ long after they'd entered. One question was on his mind: _How could you, Han?_

* * *

Walking back to his quarters, Luke felt in a daze. _I guess that's Leia's big surprise, then. Typical of Han, seduce her while I'm away. He didn't even have the courtesy to tell me before I left! They can't be in love, they just can't be. They're too different. Not to mention he's far too old for her._ One rational thought entered Luke's consciousness, _maybe they just realised their feelings while I was away._

Luke was feeling too angry and betrayed for rationality, though. _No, feelings don't change that quickly._

Once back in his quarters, he flopped himself down on his bunk. _Should I go to dinner? I don't want to sit and watch them be all over each other._ Taking a deep breath, _I do want to find out what the hell happened, though. _

* * *

"Good job, Threepio." Han reluctantly conceded. The spread Threepio had lain out looked amazing.

"Oh, why, thank you. It really wasn't much trouble. Firstly I-"

"Great, then you won't mind cleaning the galley, too." Han threw over his shoulder as he headed to the bunkroom, smirking as he heard Threepio's dismayed reply.

Entering the bunkroom, Han almost physically recoiled at what he was confronted with. Clothes were strewn across the floor, the contents of Leia's makeup bag were dumped in the middle of their bunk, and three excitable children were leaping from one bunk to the other. Leia was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, that's enough jumping around...Jacen...Jace, I said stop."

"Sorry, Dad. Is Uncle Luke here yet?"

"No, not yet. Can you guys start picking these clothes up...and where's your mother?"

Just as the last word left his mouth, Han heard the 'fresher door open. Turning to Leia, he felt as though he'd had the wind knocked out of him. Leia stood before him, in a simple, long-sleeved black top, cut across the shoulders, and dark grey trousers. Her outfit was conservative, yet classy all the same. From the front her hair appeared to be simply scraped back from her face, with a selection of loose hair framing her face. As she turned to close the 'fresher door behind her, Han caught a glimpse of the intricate twists and weaves holding the mound of hair in place.

"What's wrong, Han?" Leia asked with one eyebrow arched.

"No...nothing...you just look nice, that's all." _Gods, I sound like a bumbling idiot...I sound like Luke! _

"You seem surprised; do I not usually look nice?" Leia asked with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Han paused, seeing the look in her eyes, "Nice try, Princess. I'm not falling for that one!"

Leia smiled and went to tidy away her makeup. Hearing footsteps on the ramp, Han went to intercept their guest. _At least I can give the guy some warning...his face is going to be a picture._

Meeting Luke at the top of the ramp, Han gestured for him to stay quiet and led him into the galley. Once both men were inside, Han spoke, "Hey kid, it's great to see ya. Boy, have we got a surprise for you. I bet you won't believe it at first. Hell, I didn't believe it at first but it's-"

"I know what your stupid surprise is, Han. I can't believe you could betray me like this. I thought you were my friend."

"Whoa, what are you talking about? I am your friend and how did you find out about the kids? Did Wedge tell you?"

"What kids?"

"So you don't know what the surprise is?"

"I know that I saw you and Leia together. You knew that I liked her. You _knew_ that!"

_Oh, crap. How could I have been so insensitive as to forget that? Well, it's not as if he's ever done anything about it. I shouldn't be feeling guilty for something that's not my fault, anyway. _

"Luke, you don't understand. Nothing has happened between me and Leia, yet. This isn't easy to explain and I don't think it's going to be very easy for you to hear, but you need to."

Han watched Luke visibly swallow and felt bad for the kid.

"Alright, here goes. Leia and I have found out that at some point in the future we get married and have children."

"What? How could you possibly know that?"

"Because, our future children have come back in time."

Luke stood, open-mouthed, staring at Han. It took him a few minutes before he finally spoke, "I know you think I'm a naive idiot, Han. But, this is-"

"Luke, you're here!" Leia said, enveloping him in a hug. Noticing that Luke didn't respond, she stepped back.

"What's wrong, Luke?"

"Oh, your _lover_ here is-"

Luke was interrupted from his sharp reply as Jaina walked through the door. "Mommy, can you do my hair now...Uncle Luke!"

Luke stared at Jaina for a few seconds, before pushing his way through the small galley and heading for the ramp.

"Jaina, sweetie, can Daddy do your hair? I just need to go and talk to Uncle Luke."

"Is he mad at me?" Jaina asked. Han saw the tears pooling in her eyes.

Han nodded for Leia to follow Luke, and then swung Jaina into his arms. "He's not mad at you. I think he's just a bit shocked right now. Like me and Mommy were when we first saw you guys. Although Uncle Luke is doing a lot better than Mommy did. At least he's still standing!" Jaina giggled at that. "Anyway, let's see what we can do with your hair."

* * *

Luke had only just stepped off the ramp when he stopped. He had thought Han was trying to wind him up, making up farfetched tales to test his reaction. But, then that little girl appeared. He was positive he'd never seen children on any rebel base before. Soldiers weren't allowed visitors, it was far too risky. _So where did she come from? And she called Leia, 'Mom'. _

"Luke?" Hearing Leia's voice he turned around. She looked so different out of her uniform. Aside from her clothes, there was something else different about her. She held herself differently, she looked...happy.

Leia gestured to the crates the children had earlier been sitting on. As they sat down, Luke found that he couldn't speak. _Where do I start? _Luckily for Luke, Leia started.

"I don't know what Han has already told you, so I'll start from the beginning." When Luke nodded, she carried on, "Three children appeared on base, Wedge found them in the North Passage. They said they were Solos. Everyone assumed that Han had kept quiet about having children and secretly smuggled them on base. Obviously, he denied this, but when they saw him, they confirmed that he was their father. They also said that I was their mother."

Luke shook his head, "That's impossible."

"Believe me, that's what was running through my mind at the time. Anyway, they go on to tell us that they are from the future, and that you sent them here through a Force opened time-portal."

_I send them here? I obviously find some way to learn about the Force_. This thought encouraged Luke and helped him get through hearing the rest.

Leia's face took on an expression of worry when she next spoke, "Apparently they are in danger in the future, they were sent here to keep them safe, while we take care of whatever is after them."

_She looks genuinely upset. This is too ridiculous; I would have thought Leia of all people wouldn't fall for something like this._ "How do you know they are your children? This could all be a massive set up. You said Wedge found them, I'd bet that Wes is in on it, too!"

Leia smiled, "We have done several DNA tests, and every time it was an exact match. Plus we just _know_. They look like us; they have the same mannerisms, the same traits... Please come and meet them, Luke, they're lovely kids and they adore you so much already. You'd break their hearts if you left now." The second half came out somewhat rushed. Luke could see the desperation in her eyes.

_Do I want to meet them? Do I even believe any of this? Leia clearly does_. "They already adore me?"

"They call you Uncle Luke." She smiled as she spoke and Luke couldn't help but mirror it, briefly.

"I will come back in...I just need some time to digest this, first."

"Okay, that's fair enough. It took me a while, it's been helpful having Han for support. We've been helping each other though..."

As Leia was talking, Luke was brought back to the part that he found hardest to digest. Han and Leia...together. The fact that they were telling him that his future self had sent their children back from the future was inconsequential.

Luke couldn't listen to anymore, he had to interrupt, "Leia, are you and Han together now, then?"

Leia exhaled. Slightly irritated at being interrupted, she replied, "No, I'd say we are definitely closer than we were before, but we are a long way off _being together_."

Luke dared himself to ask the question that he felt he knew the answer to, but hoped Leia would prove wrong, "Are you happy with all of this? Knowing that you are going to marry Han...and have his children?"

Leia's immediate reaction tore at Luke's heart. A wide smile filled her face, something he wasn't used to seeing on her. She blushed slightly, and self consciously picked imaginary dirt off her trousers. To Luke's dismay, her reply was heartfelt, honest, "Yes, I think I'm happier than I have been in a long time. At first, I was terrified; suddenly having to be a mother to three children with no prior warning is not easy, nor is finding out exactly who you are going to marry when you are not currently in love with them. When I thought about it, though, I realised how lucky I am. I have an amazing future to look forward to with three children that I already love with all my heart."

"And Han?" Luke prompted; he had to know how she felt. _Then_ he could move on.

"And Han. This whole situation has made me see him in a whole new light. It's like I'm seeing glimpses of who he could be. I never thought I'd see Han Solo rock a little boy in his arms after a nightmare... yet, if the situation calls for it, Han Solo can be a hell of a lot more than I've ever given him credit for. And, even more incredible, I like myself when I'm him...and the children. I'm seeing sides to myself I never knew existed or that I've been burying for so long. I'm not saying this whole thing has been easy, but the positives outweigh the negatives."

Luke sighed. She was happy. Finally, she was genuinely happy. In the time that he had known her he had never seen her like this. As much as he longed for it to be him that brought that smile to her face, he tried to reconcile with the notion that as long as it was there, everything was fine. And, if it takes Han and their children to keep it there, then so be it.

"I'm happy for you, Leia... Did you say three children?"

"Yes, Jaina and Jacen are twins, they're nine, and Anakin is seven and a half." Her face shone with pride as she spoke.

"Anakin was my father's name. Twins? Wow, I thought twins ran in families?"

"Twins do run in families, actually, I had forgotten about that. It's through the mother's side as well. Although, I never knew my birth parents, one of them could have been a twin."

Luke caught sight of Leia shivering, feeling ashamed that he hadn't noticed it earlier, "Leia, you must be freezing. Here, have my jacket."

"Thanks, Luke. You ready to go back inside? I think the kids will be getting pretty anxious."

Luke nodded and they headed back inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Han paced around the main hold, _what is taking them so long_? He had the children all sitting around the table, waiting. Just as he was about to march outside to find them, he heard footsteps on the ramp.

"Remember what I told you guys, go easy on him. He's probably pretty freaked out right now."

"Yes, Dad." The children chorused after the third time of being told.

Han watched them both appear at the top of the ramp, Leia turned to shut the hatch as Luke nervously walked towards him.

_She has his jacket on!_ Han felt a sudden wave of unreasonable jealousy at the thought of another man being chivalrous with Leia. _Well, she may have his jacket, but she has _my_ children... _

Han could see the nervousness radiating off Luke. Deciding to help him out a little, he set about introducing his children.

"Okay, Luke. This beautiful little princess is Jaina, and these two strapping lads are Jacen and Anakin." Jaina complemented her introduction with a dazzling smile, while the boys pretended to flex their imaginary muscles.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Luke still looked uncomfortable and Han started to worry about how his attitude would affect the kids.

Han couldn't help but feel a little more comfortable when Leia walked over, especially as she was taking _off_ Luke's coat and discarding it on a nearby seat.

"Luke, would you give me a hand in the galley?" Han asked. He could have managed easily himself but Han had an ulterior motive at work.

As both men entered the kitchen, Han spoke first, "Are we okay, Luke? I hope you understand that neither myself or Leia planned any of this, and I don't want this to affect our friendship."

"Yeah, I suppose we are. I mean, I'm jumping the blaster, slightly. It's not as though you and Leia are actually together _now_."

_What the kriff does he mean by that? Is he implying that he would still make a move even after he knows all this? I never took Luke for that kind of a guy._ Angered at what he thought Luke was implying, Han came back with a snide comment.

"Oh, and you think that means you still have a chance. Not that you really had one in the first place."

"I _meant_ that I still have some time to get used to the idea. But, you know what? Leia deserves someone better than you."

_I know she does._ "Someone like you, you mean?" Han spat back, incredulous.

"I think we both know that I'm more suited to her than you are."

Both men were caught in a standoff, neither wanting to back down. Leia's enquiring voice cut through the tension in an instant, "Han, can you bring another set of cutlery? We're one short in here."

Not tearing his eyes away from Luke he responded, "Yeah, sure," then in a significantly quieter voice, "Look, my children have been dying to see you since they got here. Today, they have been bouncing off the walls...literally, since they found out you were coming for dinner. I will not have this evening ruined for them."

Luke just nodded and picked up two plates, leaving Han standing alone in the galley. _Well, this is certainly going to be interesting... _

* * *

Once everyone was seated with their food, conversation was hard to get started. Luke suspected that the children could tell something was amiss with the _grownups_. They were quietly pushing their food around the plates. Looking over to Leia, Luke saw her smile at him and nod towards the children in silent encouragement. _Okay, what do you say to children?_

"So...Um, what's your favourite colour?" It wasn't perfect, but it was something. He tried to block out Han and Leia's disbelieving faces as he focused on the children's replies. After all, it wasn't as though he had ever been in many situations regarding children since he was one himself.

"I like blue," Jacen answered, his expression mirroring that of his parents.

"My favourite colour is green, I think," said Anakin after a moment's thought.

Jaina, however, was not content with a simple answer, "Well, I suppose it depends. I would say that generally I like purple. But if it's clothes, I prefer darker colours because then I don't get told off so much when they get dirty. Now, my favourite colour for-"

Leia interrupted before Jaina got any more carried away, "Jaina, why don't you tell Uncle Luke about your victory in the snow fight?"

Luke listened as Jaina told her story, and after as the boys joined in with another story of their escapades on Hoth. All the while he was listening he found himself contemplating how surreal this whole situation was. On more than one occasion he had pinched himself pretty hard on the leg but had yet to wake up if this _was_ a dream.

The three children were seated around the back of the curved bench, with Han and Leia each sitting on one of the sides. Luke was seated on a chair that had been brought out from storage so he could be added on to the end of the table. He felt detached, like he was intruding on this family's meal. A family he wasn't, and would never be a part of. He watched Leia lovingly wipe some sauce that had ventured across Anakin's cheek away; watched as Han set about cutting the twins' Nerf steaks into smaller pieces, and then the sight that caused him most discomfort, the small glances and smiles that Han and Leia would share. Han and Leia had obviously bonded through this; it was as though they had found a new intimacy. Luke had to wonder if they had been completely honest about the state of their relationship and made a crushing realisation that if they weren't in love now...they soon would be.

Trying to quell the bubbling jealousy he felt in the pit of his stomach, he pushed all thoughts of them together out of his mind. Instead, he focused on the children. Every so often, he thought he could sense something in them, but it was fleeting, never there long enough for him to grasp. He still wasn't entirely sure he believed they were from the future. Although, while it did seem farfetched, he always berated Han for his scepticism on matters such as the Force. He didn't want to be hypocritical.

There were things that he noticed that lent credence to idea that they were Han and Leia's children. For one thing, he could clearly see their features in all three children. Jaina had Leia's eyes, and all three children seemed to have adopted some variation of Han's smirk.

Luke was shaken out of his silent reverie by Leia's shocked voice, "Anakin, what are you doing?"

Everyone turned to see the boy eating his steak like he would a slice of toast, clearly having grown impatient waiting for his meat to be cut for him. The twins started giggling and Luke found that he had to smile.

"Honestly, Anakin. You evidently get your table manners from your father," Leia said, cutting his meat for him.

Luke was waiting for Han's sarcastic comeback, bracing himself for the fight that was sure to ensue. He was utterly surprised by Han's reaction.

He merely winked at Anakin, saying "That's my boy."

Luke felt as though he would surely pass out. Things were so different, Han and Leia were different, and maybe for the better. Alright, he was disappointed that he clearly wouldn't get the girl, but had he really expected anything to come of his infatuation? She was a Princess and he was just a farm boy...Luke made an effort to ignore the glaring contradiction that Han was also light years away from royalty. But Leia seemed happy, genuinely happy, and if Han was the person to bring that easy smile to her face, then so be it. _I need to make more of an effort; I'm not going to alienate my two best friends over petty jealousy._

"So, your mom tells me you got here through a Force portal, I'd be interested to hear about that."

The children described, in as much detail as they were able to, the journey here. Luke for his part was genuinely interested and slightly blown away at the fact that his future self had manipulated time to send these children here. From there, the conversation flowed freely. Luke found it nice that the children referred to him as 'Uncle Luke'. Having no siblings of his own, he liked the idea that he could adopt his friends' children as nieces and nephews.

When a lull in the conversation presented itself, Leia asked an interesting question, "So, does Uncle Luke have any nice lady friends in the future?"

"Leia, I don't think-" Luke started but was cut off by Jacen.

"Well, he's not married but he's had a few girlfriends. But you and Dad always say it's only a matter of time before Uncle Luke and Mara get together."

Luke was slightly mortified but intrigued at the same time; it would help to move on knowing he had a promising future to look forward to. He didn't want to seem overly keen, but felt immensely relieved when Han asked the question he'd wanted to find out.

"So who's Mara, then, is she pretty?"

Jaina replied, "Oh yes, she is very pretty."

Anakin looked affronted, "You think she's prettier than Mom?"

Jaina looked incredulous, "No, I never said that."

"Of course not, kid. They don't come prettier than your mom." Han's outward appearance didn't change, but Luke could feel the embarrassment rolling off him in waves. Perhaps he didn't mean to say that out loud, thought Luke to himself. Leia wasn't doing a very good job of hiding her embarrassment; a rose tint had covered her face and neck.

Han cleared his throat, "Anyway, we should get these pots cleared away."

* * *

Getting the children settled down to sleep took considerable effort; only after Luke had promised to come back and see them the next day did they give in to the pull of slumber.

Leia had enjoyed dinner but had noticed something not quite right with Han and Luke. She wanted to ask Luke to stay for a drink with herself and Han but didn't want to cause any more awkwardness between them. Especially as she wasn't sure what was going on in the first place. To her surprise, Han asked first.

"Hey, you gonna join us for a drink?" Han's tone of voice suggested to Leia that there was more riding on the question than its generality implied. The way Luke paused before answer gave even more weight to her suspicions.

Han's posture visibly relaxed as Luke answered, "Yeah, that sounds good."

She smiled and told Luke to make himself comfortable while she and Han got the drinks. Once inside the galley and out of Luke's ear shot, she turned to Han, "Right, what's going on with you and Luke?"

Han put on an innocent display, "I don't know what you're talking about, nothing's wrong."

"Don't pull that one, Han, you barely said a word to each other throughout that meal, and that is not like you two."

Han sighed and shook his head, "Leia, we had a disagreement before, but I don't really think it's my place to say. You should ask Luke about it."

"I don't want Luke to tell me, I want _you_ to." She placed herself right in front of him, not letting her lack of height take the edge of her intimidating tactic.

"You're being very unreasonable, Leia."

"I know, just tell me so we can go out there and have a nice drink. It will be worse if you don't tell me; my imagination will start running wild and then-"

"Luke likes you...always has."

Leia dropped her eyes to the ground, before mumbling quietly, "Oh, that would explain why he kept asking if I was happy that I knew I'd marry you." Leia had always suspected but pretended it wasn't true. She loved Luke...as a best friend but as anything more just didn't feel right.

"And are you?"

Lost in her thoughts, Han's question confused her, "Sorry?" Han stepped a little closer and placed his hand on her cheek. Involuntarily she closed her eyes, found herself leaning into the warmth that his work roughened hand provided.

Revelling in the intimate gesture, she almost missed his question a second time, "Are you happy?"

Eye's finding his, she responded without any conscious thought, "Yes."

She wasn't sure, but she thought he was inching closer. If he was, he was moving slowly. _Is he going to kiss me again? Do I want him to kiss me? Is he giving me time to bow out?_ Before she had a chance to figure out the answers, they both pulled apart, having heard the scream that came from where the children slept.

Dashing to the bunk room, they met Luke half way there, who had evidently also heard the scream. Han hit the light switch as they entered and the room was illuminated enough to give a clear picture of what had happened. Upon hearing the scream, Leia had assumed another dream had struck. She was not expecting or ready for what they did find.

Jacen lay in the middle of the floor with a sizable cut across his forehead. He seemed to be laying perfectly still, an expression of shock etched across his face. The sight of her little boy bleeding on the floor made Leia want to throw up. She wasn't entirely sure how her dinner had stayed down. Jaina was crying and Anakin looked terrified.

Leia was eternally glad that Han had kept his wits about him, as he immediately took charge of the situation.

Scooping Jacen up into his arms, he turned to Luke, "Can you stay with Ani and Jaina, while we get him cleaned up?"

Luke immediately agreed.

She couldn't feel her legs but somehow they were keeping pace with Han as he carried Jacen to the medbunk.

"Okay, Jace, let's see what the damage is."

Leia stood frozen, mouth hanging slightly agape. She couldn't even process Han's request for the medical supplies he needed. Realising she would be next to useless, he had a different idea.

"Right, I'm gonna sit you on your mom's knee while I clean up the wound, okay?"

As he nodded for her to do as he requested, she made a note to thank him later. Now, with Jacen sitting on her knee, she couldn't see the wound or the blood. It made it much easier to concentrate.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked as she held him tightly.

"Yes, I'm okay." The quietness of his voice didn't do much to reassure her, but she was proud of his bravery.

Han came back and started to clean the wound. It wasn't a deep cut by any means, but it had still shaken Leia, and likely hurt Jacen. A couple of minutes later, it was cleaned and dressed so they headed back to the bunk room.

Luke, Jaina and Anakin were all sitting together on Jaina's bed. Relieved expressions were unanimous when Jacen walked back in. Jaina, airing on the overdramatic, jumped from the bed to her twin, shouting, "Jacen, you're alive!"

Han and Leia kept the children awake for a while, keeping Jacen talking so they could be reassured he didn't have a concussion before he went to sleep. The main topic of discussion was: What the hell happened?

It didn't take Jacen long to explain, "I needed the toilet but I couldn't find the light switch, I caught my foot on something and tripped."

Anakin was keen to tell his parents that this wasn't the first time, "At least he didn't break anything, last time he had to go to hospital in the middle of the night. We always leave a light on at home now for Jace."

"Not just for me, other people go to the toilet in the night," he said, affronted.

"Yeah, but not as often as you, Jace," added Jaina.

"Well, I think we will definitely start leaving a light on here. You guys could have said before," stated Han.

Deciding that Jacen was fine to sleep, Han, Luke and Leia left the bunk room. A small light was left on.

* * *

Walking into the main hold, Luke turned to Han and Leia, "Guys, I think I'm going to take a rain check on that drink, I'll see you tomorrow, though."

"Alright, 'night Luke. Thanks for helping with the kids."

"No worries." With that, Luke disappeared down the ramp.

Han turned to Leia, who was even paler than usual. "Hey, Princess, are you okay?"

"I was so scared. The blood..."

"Hey, it's all fine now, he's okay," Han gently reassured.

When Leia didn't respond, Han pulled her into his arms. She didn't offer any resistance as he held her body tightly against his; instead she surprised him by wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him just as closely as he was her. Leaning his cheek against her head, he felt content to stay like that forever... or at least a little while longer. Closing his eyes, he let himself float in the sensation of the incredible young woman encircled in his arms.

He ignored the faint sound of footsteps, assuming it was Threepio pottering around his ship. Hearing a small gasp, he reluctantly opened his eyes to see Luke trying to tiptoe past. Raising an eyebrow at the younger man, Luke pointed at his coat he'd left behind. Grabbing it quickly, Luke gave Han a small, almost wistful smile and once again disappeared down the ramp.

Han was left alone, with his Princess.


	14. Chapter 14

_Luke somersaulted backwards to avoid a lethal blow, bringing his green lightsaber up to block the deadly crimson blade of his opponent. The blades locked with a crackle. Losing his balance, he blocked as best he could, knowing in the back of his mind that they were driving each other closer to the edge of the cliff. In an act of desperation his opponent sent a flurry of rocks hurtling at him. Luke utilised his grasp on the Force, stilling the rocks in the air. His decision on how to proceed was made for him in the form of a whisper in the back of his mind: A Jedi uses the force for knowledge and defence, never for attack. Luke clenched his hands into fists and the rock crumbled into dust. _

"_You don't attack, you have no courage Jedi. You waste your efforts on evasion and tricks. You will tire soon enough." The voice was gravelly, menacing. _

_Luke smiled, "As will you-" _

"_No! The dark side is tireless, more powerful than you could ever imagine. You will fall soon enough, it is inevitable." _

"_I have tasted the dark side already." Luke paused, briefly remembering his failure, "And it took someone a hell of a lot more powerful than you to make me fall... I don't want to kill you, but I will do what is necessary."_

"_Your reluctance to attack increases the odds in my favour." _

"_Still, you have yet to strike me down. Your reluctance could suggest there is still light in you." _

"_NO! I will strike you down; I will strike down the weak female and her loud-mouthed mate. Then I shall take my prize!" _

"_You may have a job finding them." _

_A feral growl was released as he lunged at Luke, relentlessly slashing his blade as he went. His attack was erratic; forcing Luke to use instinct rather than form to evade the rapid succession of blows. "Tell me!" screamed the man fuelled with the dark side. Luke knew he was being forced towards the edge but his opponent's anger was bolstering his ability. _

_Luke needed to find his opening and it came in the form of Han Solo. He sensed rather than saw his friend appear from within the wall of trees that marked the edge of the forest. He could also feel Leia, but her presence was weaker, as though she was unconscious. He suddenly felt Han's intension and put his faith in his friend's ability. Han fired one single, daring shot at the Sith. The bolt didn't hit its target but the second that it took for the Sith to block the blast was all the time that Luke needed. He jumped, using the Force to propel him further forward. He felt weightless, completely in harmony with the Force as he back flipped over the enemy. _

_Now the Sith stood between Luke and the drop. Outraged, his opponent raised his bloody hands, palms facing out. Blue electricity crackled and sparked around his fingertips. Luke's clear blue eyes locked with fiery red ones. _

"_Tell me, where are the younglings?" The demand was clear in the tone. _

"_No... You don't have to do this." Luke tried, in one last attempt to avoid a killing. _

_With a snarl, lightning was hurled towards Luke. The Jedi Master calmly held up his hand and repelled the bolt of electricity back towards its creator. Pressing his advantage, Luke delivered a swift kick, knocking the lightsaber right out of his opponent's grasp. The weapon flew over the edge of the cliff, disappearing out of sight. _

"_You will pay for that!" Cried the Sith, outraged. _

_Suddenly Luke couldn't breathe. Dropping his lightsaber to the floor, his hands grasped at this invisible vice tightening around his throat. Panic shot through him. As the grip tightened, Luke knew what he had to do. Closing his eyes, he held his hand out. Relief started outweighing the panic as he felt the solid grip of the hilt fly into his hand. In a heartbeat he had activated the blade and swiped at his adversary. _

_Falling to his knees and gasping as his body sought to replenish the oxygen it had been denied, Luke became aware of the severed arm next to him. As he looked up, he was shocked to see nobody in front of him. Swinging around, he saw Han running toward him. Crawling to the edge of the cliff, he peered over. _

_Hanging with his only remaining hand on to a small ledge was the Sith, gasping in pain. Luke leaned over as far as he could, stretching out his arm._

"_Here, I'll help you up." Realising he couldn't quite reach, Luke turned to Han. "Han, could you help-"_

_Han stood by his side, anger radiating from every pore of his body. Raising his blaster he took aim._

"_NO, Han don't-" _

Luke woke up in his bunk, drenched in sweat and gasping.

* * *

_Han watched as Luke severed the Sith's arm. He had wanted to rush over and lend a hand, but he knew there was little he could do against a Sith, and there was the risk that he'd just distract Luke. Plus, he'd be damned if he was leaving Leia's side while she was unconscious and defenceless. _

_Seeing the Sith lose his footing and topple off the edge of the cliff brought immense pleasure to Han, but he needed to know for certain that he was dead. After briefly checking on Leia, he made his way over to where Luke was leaning over the edge. _

_Anger boiled within him at what he saw. _Bastard_. He took aim, and fired three rapid blasts, hitting his target right between the eyes. One for Jaina, one for Jacen and one for Anakin. Stepping back, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, relief washing through him. Luke's disappointment rang in his ears._

"_Han, I asked you not to. I might have been able to save him." _

"_Luke...I..."_

_Hearing mumbling coming from behind them, both men spun around. Han rushed over as he saw Leia attempting to sit up. _

"_Easy, sweetheart, don't sit up too fast. That's your third bump to the head in as many days."_

"_I feel sick." Leia moaned, trying to focus her eyes on Han's face. "We need to find Luke, then we...Han, why are you smiling?" _

_Leaning forward he gently placed a kiss on her lips and lifted her into his arms. She didn't protest and rested her head into his shoulders. That was, until she saw they were heading towards Luke. "Put me down, you big lug, I'm not an invalid, I can walk!" _

_Han laughed, placing her on her feet. As they reached Luke, Leia gathered him into a big hug, as much to hold herself up as in greeting. "So, what have I missed? Do we know where he is?"_

_Han and Luke exchanged glances. "Sweetheart, you better sit down." All three of them sat on the floor as Han and Luke recounted the events of the afternoon. Leia seemed to be struggling to remember anything except the three of them walking through the forest. Han explained how they became separated and the battle in which she was knocked unconscious. Luke recounted his side of the story, glaring at Han slightly as he explained the manner in which the Sith had died. When they had finished speaking Leia looked slightly angry. Han figured that she also wasn't too happy that he'd killed him. _

"_Leia, I'm sorry. I couldn't stand the thought of him being alive another second and putting our children at risk-"_

"_Han, why are you apologising? I would have done the exact same thing. I'm just annoyed I missed it all. It feels odd that it's all suddenly over." As she finished speaking, something appeared to catch her eye. Before Han could follow her line of sight, she placed her hand on his leg. "Honey, where's my blaster?"_

"_Oh, sorry, I'm must have left it behind. I guess I was too worried about getting you to safety." _

"_That's okay. Can I borrow yours a second, please?" She asked, sweetly. _

_Han handed it over, confusion etched into his features. Without any warning, Leia took aim and fired. The blast zipped straight past Luke's head._

"_Force, Leia! What..." Luke turned to look at what she had shot, as Han burst out laughing. A scorch mark now decorated the ground where the severed arm had lain. _

"_You feel better now, Princess?" Han asked as he accepted a kiss on his cheek as well as his blaster back. _

_Leia breathed in deeply, "Much." _

"_There may still be some of his minions left, but without him, I see no reason why the children will be targets, now. So, just let me know when you want me to open up the portal. I can do it anywhere, except in hyperspace."_

"_Now!" Han grinned. _

"_No, not now, Han," Leia took his hand in hers, stroking her thumb against his palm as she explained, "Firstly, we have to trek back through the forest to the _Falcon_. You know as well as I do that children and walking for an extended period do not mix. Secondly, look at us... we haven't been this banged up for quite a while. I don't want them to see us like this. As much as I want them back right now, I think it's better to wait until we get home."_

_Han nodded reluctantly. It made sense. Leia tugged on his hand, pulling him towards her. Her lips a breath away from his..._

Blinking a few times, the back of Leia's head came into focus. _Kest! That was just getting interesting! _The implications of the dream hit him. Without thinking he found himself shaking Leia awake.

"Hmmm, what?" Leia mumbled, with her eyes still closed.

"I had another dream. I really need to talk to you about this one." Han's voice was a whisper, but it held a serious tone.

"Okay, go put some caf on. I'll be out in a second."

* * *

Leia found Han sitting at the holochess table, with two mugs of caf ready. Leia slid in next to him, expecting to cuddle up into their usual _talking_ embrace; she was mildly disappointed when Han didn't open his arms in invitation. He looked edgy and uncomfortable. Leia was suddenly dreading hearing what he had to say.

With no preamble, Han got straight into it, "We...they did it. Defeated that dark Sith guy that wants the children."

Leia felt as though time had stopped. _They're going to leave soon_. Han was staring at her intently as though trying to gauge how she felt. _How do I feel?_ _Sad? Empty? Heartbroken? All of the above, perhaps. _

"Can you talk me through what happened...in the dream."

"Yeah, sure. Well, I saw Luke battling this guy...a Sith, I think. He had a red lightsaber. You know, like Darth Vader." He winced at her reaction to that name. "Sorry. Anyway, this Sith guy seemed to be choking Luke. I don't know how but Luke was grasping at his throat but the guy wasn't physically doing anything."

"I've heard reports of Vader doing that, using the Force to choke someone."

"But...how is that even possible? Never mind, so Luke chops the guys arm off and he falls over the edge of a cliff. I walk over to check that he's definitely gone and I find Luke trying to help him. You see, he was hanging on to a ledge. I just took aim and shot him in the head...I think Luke was mad at me."

"Was I there?"

"Yeah, you were unconscious at first, but came around once all the hard work was done...typical Princess." He winked as his spoke, eliciting a small smile from her.

"Nerf. Then what happened?"

"Oh, we sat and explained what had happened to you. You were pretty pissed off that you missed it all, so you took your frustration out on the severed arm - blasted it to all nine Corellian hells."

"Really?" Leia couldn't hide her amusement at that; it _did_ sound like something she would do.

"Yeah, I was very impressed. Luke said that he could bring the children back whenever. I said straight away but you said to wait until we got back home and didn't look so...beaten up. So I guess we have a little time left..."

Leia nodded, looking at the table.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Han carried on, "And then I agreed, and you leant forward to kiss me...but I woke up. I tell you that's the most disap-"

Han was cut off midsentence by a set of warm, soft lips. The kiss was short but sweet. Leia pulled back first and could feel the heat rising up her neck and engulfing her cheeks.

"Sorry...I don't know why..."

"No, that's really, really okay." Han smiled and Leia replicated it. Hearing a slight shuffling, they both swung their heads around to see Jaina, Jacen and Anakin standing just inside the room, smiling.

"You were kissing," Jacen stated.

"No we weren't," Han countered, feigning ignorance.

"Yes you were! We saw you and we can always tell, anyway," Anakin said, giggling around his words.

"Oh really?" Han said, trying to call his bluff.

"Yeah, Mom always goes red!" Leia suspected that the children were taking far too much pleasure from her humiliation.

"Maybe your mom is just...hot." Leia caught his slight leer as he said "hot" and she desperately tried to ignore what it did to her insides. Deciding that if she was going down she would have to take someone with her, Leia's eyes settled on Jaina.

"I don't know what you are laughing at, Jay; I believe you have inherited this trait..."

Jaina's eyes widened, "I don't know what you are talking about, Mom."

"Ohhh...maybe I should go get Wedge-"

"Noooooo!" Jaina, as Leia predicted, went bright red.

A knock at the hatch diverted everyone's attention. "It's a bit early for visitors," Han grumbled.

* * *

Luke waited for the hatch to open. He felt bad for calling so early, but he couldn't get the dream out of his head. It had seemed so real. He had a suspicion that it may have had something to with the Force. When he had woken he could feel it flowing through him; could sense the living Force much more prominently. It had only lasted for a short time after the dream, but it was enough to make him nervous...or thrilled, he couldn't decide. Any progression in his Force ability was a positive in his opinion.

The hatch opened, revealing Han along with Jacen and Anakin. Luke smiled sheepishly, expecting an onslaught from Han about the time...but it didn't come. Han only smiled and waved him inside. Walking in he saw Leia and Jaina sitting at the holochess table. Jaina appeared to be explaining something.

"I don't _fancy_ Wedge. I mean he is quite cute here...but at home he's _really_ old!"

"Hey...he's younger than me!" Han pouted. Luke had to laugh as Jaina sighed and shook her head in an uncanny likeness to her mother. "And... there will be no fancying _anyone_ for at _least_ a few years yet!"

As Leia stood up to greet him, Luke couldn't help but rake his eyes over her body. He'd never seen her in such tight, revealing clothes before..._Okay that was a mistake. Note to self: Don't openly admire your friend, you will make her uncomfortable. Also, don't do it when her future husband, also your friend is standing right next to you! _

"I'm just gonna go throw on a robe." Leia said tightly. Luke had the good grace to look down at the floor.

"Okay, kids. How about you go find Threepio, and tell him he's to help you make pancakes for breakfast. I need to speak to Luke in private."

"Okay, Daddy." Anakin chimed, as the twins were already half way out the door.

"Look, Han, I didn't mean to...I mean she was just standing in front of me...where was I supposed to look?"

Han burst out laughing. "Calm down, kid, did you think I was gonna give you the third degree? I think Leia is more than capable of doing that herself. Besides, I did the exact same thing myself."

Luke smiled as he saw Han look to the direction of the bunk room with genuine affection in his eyes.

"No, I wanted to make sure we are okay. We didn't really get to speak much last night, what with Jace and everything..."

"Han, we are okay. I mean at first I was insanely jealous, but...it's always been you two. I couldn't see it before...or, I didn't want to see it. You two are my friends...I don't want to let anything get in the way of that."

Han looked uncomfortable with Luke's display of emotion. Not knowing how to answer, he decided that ruffling Luke's hair was the best response possible.

Luke and Han both seated themselves at the holochess table, idly chatting until Leia walked back into the room. Han tried to stifle a laugh at the fact that she had done her robe up right to her neck. There was were spaces next to both Luke and Han. Leia barely paused for a second before she sat down next to Han. Luke tried not to take it as a personal insult. _Is this how it's going to be now? Han and Leia, the almost couple... and me?_

"So, what brings you here, Luke?" Leia's question shook him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I had a weird dream. I know this is going to sound stupid, but it was as if it was of the future."

"Go on," Leia prompted.

Luke paused, "Sorry, I just thought you'd be a bit more... I don't know...sceptical." He was mainly aiming that at Han. He had expected to be laughed right out of the _Falcon_.

"Nah, future dreams are old news around here. So, what happened?" Han said whilst trying to keep a straight face as Luke's mouth gaped open.

"What? You've been having them?"

Realising that they would have to explain before Luke would go on, Leia spoke first, "Han had the first one. Then Jacen and Anakin, we've all had them except Jaina, actually. She could just be a very light sleeper."

"Yeah the first one was me comforting Leia. She was saying she 'wanted them back'. We think she was referring to the children. I asked the children about the apartment and the descriptions were exactly the same. Jacen had a dream of us planning to go somewhere. Then Ani dreamed of us in a fight, it scared the life out of him." Han faltered as he thought of Anakin crying in his arms that night.

"Han and I had exactly the same dream at the same time. We were wounded and patching each other up. You were there, too. We were looking for something, or someone."

"It seems as though the dreams are happening in chronological order, perhaps in real time. My dream seemed to be a battle between me and some dark Force user. It was unreal; the skills I had were so far from what I can do now. We fought this incredible battle and you both appeared but Leia was unconscious. This man was choking me through the Force... I thought I was going die. I severed his arm with my lightsaber. Although it wasn't the lightsaber I have now, it was green. Next thing I knew he was hanging on a ledge, I tried to help him but..." Luke raised his eyes to meet Han's. His gaze was almost accusatory, "You aimed your blaster at him, and I asked you not to shoot, and then I woke up."

Han cleared his throat, "I think I had the continuation of that dream. I saw you cut his arm off. I walked to check...I shot him in the head...three times."

Luke closed his eyes as turned his head away. This angered Han, "Look, kid. That guy was threatening my family. I'd do it again...Anyway, it's pointless getting mad at me now. Technically I haven't done anything yet."

"Sorry, Han. It's just in the dream I seemed to be trying really hard to turn him back to the light. I hoped that I might have succeeded."

"In the end of the dream, you said you could bring the children back whenever. We decided to wait until we got home, so we could give our wounds time to heal." Leia spoke quietly.

Luke could see the pain in both of their eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry, guys. That must be hard." Han nodded. Leia appeared to extremely fascinated with the floor, only looking up, when Han gently squeezed her hand, trapping it in his own.

"Have you spoken to them about it?" Luke asked tentatively.

"No, they explained to us how they knew when to go home so...I figure there's no point letting them know there's barely any time left. I just want to savour every moment." Han said, still cradling Leia's hand as if it was the most precious diamond in the entire galaxy.

"Anyway, how about you? How does it feel experiencing all those fancy Force powers?" Han attempted to shift the focus off himself and Leia. It wasn't like Leia to be this quiet.

"Oh, it's um, I don't know, scary and kind of cool. I'm mostly just curious as to how I come across this knowledge."

"I suppose some things we will just have to wait for." Han said. He looked towards Luke as he spoke, but Luke suspected it was actually directed at Leia.


	15. Chapter 15

Leia remained quiet throughout breakfast, silently observing everyone else at the table. Luke was questioning the children about their stay here. Han would occasionally contribute to the conversation but Leia couldn't bring herself to make the effort. On the two occasions that a question had been directed at her, Han had subtly diverted attention from her. The children were so excited to have Luke there that they didn't seem to notice Leia's silence; a fact that she was immensely grateful for.

Knowing that all this was coming to an end was just too hard for Leia to comprehend. How could she go back to normal after this, after falling in love with her children and experiencing a close family dynamic? She was starting to feel like they were all just starting to get really comfortable. It had got to the point where she didn't feel awkward showing and accepting love from her children. She and Han were getting along better than she could ever have imagined.

How could she go back to her small, cold, lonely room now? Not waking up to Han's warm breath drifting across to her neck, Anakin's sleepy smile, the twins' playful arguments on what they wanted to do for the day. Leia felt as though the sadness had seeped from her heart and was slowly poisoning her entire body. All at once, she felt sick and weak and achy.

Feeling the need to get out of the room as quickly as possible, she turned to Han, "I'm going to get a quick 'fresher."

"You've barely touched your breakfast, Leia," said Han, concern evident in his eyes. Leia mumbled something about not being hungry as she rushed from the room.

A cascade of boiling hot water assaulted Leia's skin. She didn't feel a thing, didn't even blink as rivulets of water ran into her eyes. Abruptly the tears came. Sliding down the 'fresher wall, she ended up in a crouching position. Her shoulders shook violently as she cried. She wasn't used to crying, it wasn't something she usually allowed herself to succumb to. In this moment, though, she needed some way to let it all out. Crying drew less attention than screaming.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she drew her first steady breath. _How could I have been so stupid? I knew they couldn't stay forever, yet I let myself fall in love with them, anyway._ _I can't lose them now; I've lost too much already._ Squeezing a healthy amount of shampoo into her hands, she set about washing her hair.

* * *

Han had found it hard to concentrate on the conversations over breakfast, especially when Leia left for a 'fresher. Making his excuses when he felt it had been an appropriate amount of time, he left in search of her. On entering the bunkroom, he was surprised to hear the water still running. He knew that Leia would occasionally indulge in long showers, but she was never usually _this_ long. Deciding to wait for her to come out, he sat down on their bunk. _When did I start referring to it as our bunk as opposed to my bunk?_ Running a hand through his hair, he tried to make sense of everything. As much as he didn't want the children to leave, he had felt his future self's emotions in the dream; a powerful mix of relief, excitement and anticipation. It was where they belonged.

He could accept the fact that the children had to go back; his main worry was where he and Leia would go from there. Their relationship had moved forward leaps and bounds since meeting the children. He felt it would kill him to go back to the way they were. Han knew that he would be content to carry on as they were now, maybe not living together but the closeness and trust they had found in one another. He just couldn't tell what Leia would do. She was extremely unpredictable when it came to her emotions.

Hearing the water stop, he readied himself for her to come out. When she hadn't appeared for a while, he decided to check if she was okay. He knocked once, then again a little louder when she didn't answer. Still receiving no answer, he called her name. The door abruptly slid open making him jump back a step. Leia stood in front of him in a haze of steam wearing just a towel. Her hair fell in tangled clumps over her shoulder. She looked so small to him, vulnerable.

"Leia?" He asked tentatively.

She looked him in the eye and opened her mouth to speak but not even a whisper passed her lips. Han had come to know Leia's shut down mode quite well, and recognised it now. The fact that she was standing in front of him now, completely naked if not for the towel and not even batting an eye, told him something was desperately wrong. Picking up her discarded robe, he draped it over her shoulders and led her over to the bunk. She followed obediently and sat.

"I'll be right back." Han only received a barely perceptible nod in response from Leia.

Walking back into the main hold, Han smiled at the sight in front of him. Jacen was on Luke's back, while Jaina was shouting orders.

"Uncle Luke, you have to make the Tauntaun noises, otherwise it's just not believable... What was that? That didn't sound anything like a Tauntaun!"

"Hey, kids. How about Uncle Luke takes you to see the real Tauntauns?" Han cut in.

Luke's face dropped, "What, on my own?"

"Relax, kid. If Wedge can handle them by himself, I'm sure you can. Take Chewie with you if you want." When Luke didn't respond straight away, Han added, "Please, kid. This is important."

Han wasn't sure whether it was the words or the seriousness in his voice, but Luke immediately relented.

Heading back into the bunk room, Han found Leia exactly where he had left her. Sitting down cautiously next to her, he took her hand in his as he spoke, "Talk to me, Leia."

"I want to keep them here... I want us to stay like this, a family." Her voice was tiny, as if she was scared that voicing her wish too loud would automatically render it void.

"We can't do that-"

"Why, don't you want them?" After a small pause, she added, "Don't you want me?"

"Leia, I _do_ want them and I _do_ want you... but it's our future. It will happen but we just have to wait for it."

"But we are their parents. It doesn't really make a difference who-"

"Trust me, Leia. It will make a huge difference to your future self. They have raised them since they were born. Us having to wait a while for them doesn't really compare to our future selves never getting their children back. And what happens when we actually do conceive them? We'd have two sets of the same children. When it's time for us to fight this dark Sith person, are we gonna send both sets of children back and live the rest of our lives with no children?"

When Leia didn't respond, Han tried a different approach, "I know this hurts. It's hurting me, too. I don't want to go back to a life without them in it." He paused, wondering how he could convince her when he was barely comfortable with his reasoning as it was. "But just think of all the things we know we have to look forward to. We know that we fall in love and get married. I don't know about you, but I wasn't even anticipating ever having either of those, so I'm pretty excited about that. Now, I'm not sure if we will decide to have children and try for them...or if they will be accidents. No, that doesn't quite sound right... more like surprises. But either way, I'm pretty sure we will both have a lot of fun in the creating of them. Then, I'm gonna have to suffer through your pregnancy..."

That finally roused a reaction from Leia. Only a barely perceptible smile and a raised eyebrow, but that was enough for Han to know that he was getting somewhere.

"Seriously, I'm envisioning epic hormonal outbursts, requests for crazy foods at all hours of the night-"

"You really are-"

"Spot on, I know." He winked at her to confirm that he was in fact kidding. Becoming serious again, he carried on, "And then, we will get to hold our babies for the first time, already having the knowledge that they are going to grow into perfect, intelligent, beautiful children. There will be so many other firsts to look forward to as well. Their first words, their first steps, first teeth. Then, we get to do it all again with Anakin. Who knows, maybe we'll have more children... I'd quite like ten."

"Ten?" She cried in outrage, "Well, then I hope...are you winding me up?"

His lopsided grin appeared as he said, "Would I do that?"

Leia shook her head in exasperation. Han watched as her posture noticeably relaxed. He was about to talk when he noticed her expression changed. Deciding he would leave her to work out her thoughts, he kept quiet.

"I know in my head that we can't keep them here. But, I don't think my heart can stand to lose any more."

"This loss will only be temporary, though. They need to go back so we can fight this war. So we can bring them into a safer world," Han reasoned.

"But, you are going to leave." Han could hear the accusation in her voice.

"Am I?"

"You've been saying for a while that you need to pay off Jabba."

It had been his intention to leave while he still might have a chance of talking Jabba around. Now, he couldn't think of anything worse than leaving Leia here by herself. Not that he didn't think she could handle herself. He had witnessed her doing just that countless times. But he would remain here for her...just in case. "No, I'm not leaving until we win this war. Jabba's been pretty quiet lately, he can wait."

A silence settled over them. It wasn't awkward, yet it was far from comfortable. Leia was the first to break it.

"Where are the children?"

"Oh, Luke took them to see the Tauntauns."

"I'll get dressed and then can we go find them. I just...I want to spend as much time with them as possible."

"Me, too."

* * *

Chewbacca had agreed to accompany Luke and the children to see the Tauntauns. It had taken some convincing on Luke's part. It seemed that Chewie was finding it a bit difficult to adjust. Although Chewie was great with the children and showed genuine affection for them, Luke felt that there was something else there, too. Something more melancholy. Catching something out of the corner of his eye, Luke had to divert his attention to more pressing matters.

"Jacen...Jacen! Please don't get too close. Tauntauns can be very temperamental animals." Luke warned, wishing on the Force that the children would listen to him and not be difficult...no such luck. _What am I thinking? These are the children of two of the Galaxy's most difficult, stubborn people. You're asking for miracles in hoping that children with Organa-Solo blood behave_.

"Oh, it's fine, Uncle Luke. Dad lets me do it all the time." Jacen returned, as if saying that was enough to get him off the hook.

"Well, I'm not your father," _I will never be that lucky. Han gets the girl and the family and the good looks and charm and owns he own ship and... Well, I shouldn't be so bitter. I may get these things at some point. I do have the Force... but it's hard to count that as a bonus when it doesn't keep you warm at night!_ "So regardless of what he says, I'm afraid you can't get too close while you are with me. I'd rather not have to try and explain to your parents why I am returning you with one less limb!"

"But then we could get an electronic arm like-"

"ANAKIN! Will you watch what you say!" Jaina interrupted. She had heard the story of how Luke lost his arm countless times. She was pretty sure it hadn't happened yet. A brief thought that she could warn her Uncle and save him from harm was quickly squelched as she remembered her uncle's words before they left, _Significant events will not change. However much you try._

"What's the problem here?" Luke asked spinning around to where Jaina and Anakin stood.

"Nothing, Uncle Luke. Anakin was just... being a...Nerf!" Luke tried not to laugh as Jaina spoke; _they're like little replicas of their parents_.

"Well the only Nerf I happen to know is your father." Luke chuckled, seemingly finding his own joke funny. Realising no one else was laughing; he glanced at each child, coming to Anakin last.

"Nobody is allowed to call Daddy a Nerf, except Mommy." Anakin's eyes were wide as he spoke. This was clearly a well enforced rule in the Solo household.

"Yeah, it's Dad's rule... Well, _future_ Dad's rule!" Jaina added.

"Alright, alright...Jacen will you _please_ come back a little." Luke was getting frantic every time Jacen inched a little closer.

"Fine... It's funny because at home, you're always the one that lets us do all the cool, dangerous stuff, while Mom and Dad get really worried and overprotective." Jacen spoke, as he dragged his feet back to where Luke and his siblings stood.

Luke felt a great amount of shock at that statement, "Really?"

Luke's question wasn't directed at anyone in particular, so Jacen decided to answer, "Yeah, but you always get around them by explaining that with your Force capabilities, we are never _really_ in any danger."

"Oh, well, I guess I have a lot to learn before we start having all this dangerous fun." He winked as he spoke and delighted in the smiles he received in return. _This isn't as hard as I thought. I didn't even need to bring Chewie... Where is Chewie? _

Quickly scanning the hanger showed that Chewie had wandered off to talk to a small group of pilots. Luke watched as Chewie appeared to get stuck in with the repair work, clearly abandoning him with the children. _Wait, wasn't I just saying this wasn't so bad?_

"Uncle Luke?" Jaina drawled in a childlike voice, "Just exactly how much can you do with the Force now?"

"Oh, I can... Well, I can sense things. Sometimes I have these feelings that guide me." He stopped speaking as he was confronted with three unimpressed faces. Trying desperately to gain some admiration, he carried on, "I can also fight pretty good with a lightsaber."

This spiked some interest in Anakin, "Really? Who have you duelled with?"

"No one, really. But I'm pretty good against a remote." Luke could see the disappointment in their faces. _I can't even live up to my future self!_

Luke was immensely relieved when Anakin abruptly changed the subject.

"Can we go see the ice sculptures, please?"

The ice sculptures had become somewhat legendary to the inhabitants of the Rebel base on Hoth. A few soldiers with artistic talents and some spare time had taken it upon themselves to decorate one of the corridors. There were rumours that High Command had wanted them moving. Luke, like most people thought they were harmless. They looked nice and they didn't get in the way. That sounded like a good idea to him, anything to get Jacen...

"Away from that Tauntaun, now, Jacen!" The boy stepped back, flashing an innocent expression mirroring that of his father's. "Come on, guys. We will go see the ice sculptures."

"Noooo, I don't want to. I want to stay here." Jacen moaned.

"What about you, Jaina?" Luke asked.

"I want to go outside and make snow creatures. I'm bored of everything in here!" Jaina replied with a pout, folding her arms for emphasis.

_Oh, this is not good_. "Well, we have seen the Tauntauns now. We should do something different. How about we start with the ice sculptures and then-"

"No! That's not fair...Mommy!" Jaina squealed, first in outrage, then delight.

Luke had never been more relieved to see Leia walking towards them. Han came into view, too. _Great, they can handle this, now. Should be interesting to see, I bet they do no better_.

"Hey. Have you all had fun with Luke?" Leia asked smiling down at her children.

Luke was relieved when they all agreed. "We were just deciding what to do next. Jacen would like to stay here, Jaina wants to go outside and Anakin wants to see the ice sculptures. But we were having a bit of _trouble_ deciding."

"I hope you guys were behaving for Luke." Han's words were accompanied by a stern expression.

"Yes, of course we were." Jacen said, big brown eyes daring his father to dispute it.

Luke decided to hold his tongue. _Okay what's Han's next move going to be?_

"Right, Jacen, two more minutes with the Tauntaun. Then we will go see the ice sculptures as they are on the way to the mess. Then we can grab a quick lunch before heading out in the snow before it gets too dark. Okay, sound good to everyone?"

Luke couldn't help but let his mouth drop open as Han and Leia's three children agreed immediately, with no fuss. _How the hells did he do that?_

"Hey, Luke. Where's Chewie?" Han asked, eyes roaming around the vicinity. Luke could feel the annoyance radiating from Han. If Luke was honest he was a little annoyed that Chewie had left him in the lurch, but he didn't really want to get the Wookiee in trouble with Han. When an argument started between those two it could go on for days. They were _almost_ as bad as Han and Leia. "I think he went to help some of Green Squadron. I was fine on my own, though. So it didn't really matter."

Luke held his breath as Han's face took on an expression of contemplation.

"Did he at least tell you where he was going? Or did he just take off?" Han asked, a slight tinge of anger biting at his words.

"Well, no. But, like I said it was okay-" Luke felt terrible, he didn't want to lie to Han, but similarly, he didn't want to get Chewie into trouble. Luke watched Han start on a tirade and started going though his options for calming the smuggler down, when Leia stepped in and took control.

"I can't believe him. He keeps doing this. When I see him, I'm going to-"

"You're not going to do anything, Han," Leia started, sending a pointed look towards the children, "It's not Chewie's responsibility to be at our beck and call as a baby sitter. Plus, Luke managed fine by himself, anyway." After leaving a little pause, in which Han did not speak or show any signs of acknowledging what she said, Leia added, "Nothing is going to ruin _today_."

That seemed to get through to him. Luke watched as Han relaxed and turned to Leia, giving her arm an affectionate squeeze as he spoke, "Yeah, you're right." Turning to Jacen, he added, "Are we finished here now?"

"Yeah, let's go see the ice sculptures!" Jacen confirmed, excitedly.

Luke was left pondering this strange family. It didn't make sense, Han and Leia had only known these children for a couple of weeks, yet they seemed to all outward appearances to be a normal close-knit family. He found that besides the jealousy that he couldn't help but feel, he wanted more than anything for this family to stay together. They didn't deserve to be broken apart. He knew it had to happen, though. In that moment, he silently resolved to be there for Han and Leia when the inevitable happened.


	16. Chapter 16

Han carried Anakin on his shoulders as they made their way to the ice sculptures. He watched Leia walk in front holding Jacen's hand, just as Luke held Jaina's. Han was immeasurably relieved that Luke appeared to be okay with everything, now. He couldn't bear the thought of causing him pain; or worse, losing him as a friend completely.

"Daddy?" Anakin's voice travelled down from above his head.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Duck!" Anakin yelped. Han's quick reflexes saved his son a bump on the head as he ducked under a low beam.

"Relax," Han drawled, "I saw it coming." It was a tiny mistruth; he'd seen it once Anakin had said to duck.

Leia turn her head slightly back to him, "You haven't damaged my boy's head, have you Han?"

Han thought he could see a hint of a smile, but couldn't be sure. Striding forward to bring himself side by side with her, he lazily smiled down, "Of course not. He is _my_ boy, too."

The look that Leia graced him with was confusing. He couldn't tell whether it was rooted more in fear or anticipation. _Will she still want me when the children leave? When there's no longer a constant reminder that we have a great future to look forward to?_

"We're here!" Anakin shouted with joy, already trying to dismount from Han's shoulders. Han helped him down; all the while his eyes were focused on Leia. The thought of losing _this_ Leia was almost as upsetting as losing the children. Although, the consolation that he would still get to see Leia every day made it a little easier to accept.

Out of the corner of Han's eye he saw the twins whispering to each other and then, both walking towards and ice-Gundark with their tongues stuck out.

"Don't you even think about licking that, you two." Han's voice stilled the children immediately. He had to exert an extreme amount of self control not to laugh at the scene in front of him. The twins stood stock still with their tongues hanging out. Without his eyes leaving the twins, Han called back to Luke, "Hey, Luke. I think these guys need to hear the story of Hobbie Klivian."

Luke put on a grave expression, "Oh, yeah. They say his tongue may never grow back!"

Jacen and Jaina collectively gasped, so did Anakin who had curiously wandered over. Jaina was the first to dispute it, "That's not true. His tongue wouldn't have fallen off."

Luke relented, "Okay, okay. You got me. His tongue didn't fall off. Although, he probably wished it did," This got the children's attention. Luke kneeled down so he was the same height, "The frost burns where pretty bad, he can't eat solids for a week!"

"Oh, no!" gasped Jaina, stepping back from the ice, as though she might accidently fall and lick it.

* * *

Leia watched Han walking the children to choose their food as she and Luke found a table. She watched as he playfully interacted with the children, paying no mind to the stares and whispers of others. She smiled. If this day had to be their last, so far, it was perfect.

Feeling Luke's eyes on her she spun to face him, "Yes, Luke?"

"You look happy," he said around a smile, "Who'd have thought that with all your fights, it would be Han that brought that smile to your face?"

Feeling slightly uncomfortable under his scrutiny, her defence mechanisms kicked in, "That's rather presumptuous, Luke. I think it's more the children that are making me happy, than Han."

She didn't like the knowing smile that swept across Luke's face. _What did he know, anyway?_

"Perhaps, they are great children." Luke paused for emphasis, "Children that _Han_ gave you."

Taking in a frustrated breath, Leia glared at Luke, feeling a measure of satisfaction as she saw him swallow nervously. "Luke, what exactly is it you want to say to me?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just pleased that you and Han are-"

"Are what? What are me and Han? Because I have absolutely no idea what me and Han are, so please enlighten me."

"Whoa, calm down, Leia. I just meant that you are getting along so well. And you have a nice future to look forward to." Luke desperately tried to placate Leia.

"But that's-" Leia stopped herself, she didn't need to talk with anyone about her private feelings.

"Leia, you can talk to me... if you want to. This must be quite stressful; it is a lot to take in. I just want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk."

"I don't _need_ to talk."

"I know you don't _need_ to. I mean if you _want_ to."

Leia laughed, "Maybe." She stopped talking as she saw Jacen running over.

"Dad says do you still want the Nerf stew because it doesn't look very nice?" Jacen finished, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, well none of the food here looks very appetising..." Leia said in a confused tone.

"Well, this looks even worse than _your_ cooking!" Jacen said smiling from ear to ear.

"In that case, I'll have something else. Your dad knows what I like." Leia decided.

As Jacen ran back to Han, Leia turned to Luke. "What are you smiling at now?"

Luke heightened his voice to imitate Leia, "Your dad knows what I like."

"You're really pushing it, Luke." Leia ground out.

"I know. I'm sorry." Luke sounded anything but apologetic.

There was a short silence in which Leia contemplated whether she wanted to share her burden with Luke. She suspected Luke wasn't speaking to either give her time to think or because he was scared to push her any further.

Abruptly, Leia made her decision, "I'm scared of being in a serious relationship with Han." When it was obvious Luke wasn't going to say anything, only listen, Leia carried on, "He knows what he's doing. That is, if he's had a serious relationship that lasted past the morning after." Her voice held a measure of cynicism that sounded forced to her own ears. There was no hiding the fact that her opinions towards Han had changed significantly, "Inevitably, it's going to happen, but what if, because of that, Han expects us to get together right after the children leave? I don't think I'm ready for that... But what if I take too long and risk losing him completely?"

Throughout her offloading she had not once made eye contact with Luke. Now, she looked up at him, her eyes boring into his, trying to determine what he thought. As if the answers to all her questions shone in those bright blue eyes.

Luke turned and looked at her with a warm smile and a tone void of any condescension, "Leia, I think you are selling yourself short. Look how far you have come already. I know I wasn't here when the children arrived but I bet that you were nervous and scared then and look at you all now. You are becoming a brilliant mother. And as for you and Han, you may not be able to see it but your relationship has changed dramatically from what I've seen."

Leia sat quietly for a second, pondering how to respond. Could she believe what Luke was saying? Realising that he was waiting for some acknowledgment, she started with the first thing that came into her mind, "Well, Han and I do still have the occasional _disagreement_ but not in front of the children."

Luke laughed, "Well, I would expect no less, and I don't think you have to worry about Han not waiting for you," Luke paused as he saw Han walking back over to them with the children, a big smile on his face "I have a feeling that he would wait a lifetime for you."

Leia let a small hopeful smile drift across her face as she watched her children and future husband walk towards them. _I don't think I can wait a lifetime._

* * *

Lunch was eventful, in Luke's eyes, anyway. Han and Leia seemed to take it all in stride. Persuading the children to eat the mess food was about as easy as persuading Leia to let her hair down. Luke marvelled at the way Han and Leia handled everything. They had obviously learnt so much since the children had arrived. He had never witnessed Han exercising that much patience and self control before, and Leia spoke with such warmth. They were the same people, undoubtedly, but Luke felt as though the children had brought out the best in them. If the children had that impact in just a couple of weeks, Luke could only imagine the people they would be in the future.

As they were walking back to the _Falcon_ to get extra thermals for going outside, Luke felt a tingling start at his neck and shiver along his spine. Scanning the hanger for the source of this feeling, his eyes came to rest on a tall dark shadow lurking behind a stack of crates.

"Han, Leia. I'll catch up with you guys."

He received a slight nod from Han but he wasn't sure if Leia even realised he'd spoken. He walked quickly over to the crates. "Hey, Chewie."

The Wookiee let out a startled howl, shaking his head at Luke.

"So, did you have fun with Green Squadron earlier?" Luke's tone held no malice. He added a smile to ensure Chewbacca understood.

[Sorry for leaving you. Although, you seemed to do fine on your own, I kept an eye out for you.]

Luke chuckled, "Thanks, Chewie." Luke couldn't understand Shyriiwook, but since connecting with the Force he had a heightened ability to understand different languages. Whether it was through feelings and picking up odd words, he wasn't sure. But, it certainly came in useful.

He decided to go straight ahead and ask. Usually he found Chewbacca to be pretty to the point on emotional matters. "Han mentioned that you've been a bit distant, lately."

Chewie let out a short bark, which Luke had learnt was the equivalent of a laugh. [Oh, he actually noticed?]

Luke didn't know how to respond to that. On the one hand, he could understand where Chewie was coming from; he'd noticed that Han and Leia's lives revolved solely around those children at the moment. _But, that's how it should be, isn't it? _Luke decided to tread very carefully, "Yeah, he does have a lot on his plate at the moment. I mean, those children are wonderful... but a handful, all the same."

[Just like their parents.]

Luke smiled and nodded. He couldn't quite tell what was bothering Chewie. Was it just that Han had been distant lately? Surely, Chewie could understand his reasons. It's not every day that you get your future children showing up out of the blue.

Before Luke had figured out what to say, Chewbacca spoke. [Where are they now?]

"Where are they? Oh, they're about to take the children out in the snow."

[Perhaps I can get some work done on the ship, now. I don't like leaving it with repairs half finished. Who knows when we might have to blast out of here?]

"Yeah, I'd give you a hand but I said I'd spend the day with them. Why don't you come with us?"

[No, I will stay on the _Falcon_. I'm sure I will be called on later to look after them, anyway.]

_Okay, now we might be getting somewhere_. "Oh, have you been babysitting a lot?"

[Well, only when Han and Leia are talking privately. There have been a few instances where they have needed to talk away from the children and I am called in. They are lovely children, though; they understand my language so well. They are a joy to look after...]

"What is it, Chewie? Something's bothering you."

Chewbacca exhaled loudly, [Seeing them together makes me think of my own wife and child, and honestly, I'm just a bit fed up of being used when it suits Han. He barely says two words to me that aren't about the children. It's usually just, 'Chewie, look after the kids a minute.'] Chewbacca shook his head before he continued, [I know he is preoccupied, I don't exactly blame him. He has been given something wonderful, something he and the Princess truly deserve.]

"But..." Luke prompted.

[Sometimes it's nice to be asked, instead of just assumed. It would be nice to be included every once in a while. This all happened so quickly, one day it's just me and Han. The next, he has Leia and three children living with us... I worry that this will set precedent for the future, that I will no longer be welcome when he has his own family.]

"Oh, Chewie, I don't think that will happen. Like you say, the children came here so suddenly that Han and Leia had to figure parenting out straight away. That is all that they have been able to focus on. In the future it won't be like that. It's likely that they will be together for a while before they have children. Things will change. But it will be gradual, their family will expand gradually. But you...You are already part of Han's family. The situation as it stands now is only temporary."

Luke paused, choosing his words carefully. "I can understand it must have been hard to adjust. From what Han has said, the children will be leaving any day now. And for what it's worth, I don't think Han has been consciously treating you like that. I think for both Han and Leia, everything else has faded into the background."

[I do not blame Han and I _am_ proud of him. He and the Princess have coped amazingly well with this challenge. And I will be sad to see the children leave. As for the future, I hope you are right] Chewbacca paused for a second, [You should go and spend time with them. Tell Han that I will be cooking tonight, so to get back to the _Falcon_ on time.]

Luke smiled, "Alright, Chewie. See you later." He ruffled the Wookiee's fur in an affectionate way and left in the direction of the _Falcon_.

* * *

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Jaina?"

Jaina giggled. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Leia laughed, feigning innocence.

"I know that look; you do it at home, too."

"Do I?"

"Yes, usually when you are going somewhere for a while. Are you going somewhere?"

"No, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."_ I'm not going anywhere...you are. _

Leia continued to watch her daughter work on their snow creature. She wanted to burn this memory into her mind's eye to keep her going until she would be able to look upon her beautiful daughter's face again. So caught up in her observation, Leia didn't hear Han approach and she jumped slightly when he spoke.

"How are my gorgeous girls doing... I mean girl, how is my gorgeous _girl_ doing?" Han stuttered, turning his attention to Jaina.

"You don't think Mom is gorgeous, Dad?" Jaina put on a shocked expression but Leia could see the twinkle in her eye. Jaina knew exactly what she was doing.

Leia watched as slowly, Han's lopsided grin slid into place. "Well of course I do," he lowered his voice as he continued, "But, we don't your mom getting all big headed, do we?"

"Always the charmer, Han." Leia shook her head as she spoke.

Han winked at Leia. "I do my best... So, let's see what you've got here...Oh, it's a...it's...?" Leia tried not to laugh at Han's valiant attempt to discern what creature they had attempted to create.

Evidently, Jaina got bored of waiting, "It's Artoo!"

Han turned an incredulous expression on Leia, "You built a snow Artoo?"

"Yes, well we set out to build a snow Twi'lek...but Artoo seemed a better idea." Leia could tell by his expression that he was priming a sarcastic comment. He didn't disappoint.

"Oh, you mean you started building a Twi'lek but realised it was too difficult so you settled for a simple droid instead."

Leia sighed, "Han, go around to Jaina's side and look at what she has done."

Han paused for a second, as if worried this was a trick. Past experience had taught him to be careful around these two and snow. Gingerly, he started walking around the dome shaped pile of snow. He let out an involuntary gasp when he was confronted with Jaina's efforts. She had perfectly carved out Artoo's features with such accuracy it astounded Han. Leia decided that the look of awe mixed with pride suited Han.

Han kneeled down by Jaina and spoke to her in soft tones. Leia wasn't sure if his quietness was to convey warmth or whether he was embarrassed and didn't want everyone listening in. Perhaps it was a bit of both. She caught certain words that were carried along the wind, words such as amazing and proud. Whatever he had said had brought a big smile to Jaina's face, which in turn brought a smile to Leia's face.

As Han stood up, Jaina asked, "What have you and Jace made, Dad?"

"Umm, well..."

Leia and Jaina turned simultaneously to look it the direction that Jacen was standing. He was busying himself by drawing pictures in the snow next to an oddly shaped mound of snow.

"... That mound of snow over there is our-" Han was cut off as Jaina burst out laughing.

Jacen, on hearing Jaina's laugh, quickly jumped in to defend himself, "It's Dad's fault. I was doing fine until he ruined it!"

Both Leia and Jaina turned exasperated looks on Han as he spoke, "What? I was only... It wasn't my fault...it just fell over!"

"Mommy, Daddy! Look at ours..." Anakin yelped trying to run over to them in the snow and comically failing.

He and Luke had built what looked like a snow-Wookiee, albeit a scaled down version. Once Anakin had reached Leia, he grabbed her hand and started pulling her back towards his and Luke's creation. It was quite impressive. It stood about the same height as Anakin and although the face was crudely modelled, it was easily identifiable as a Wookiee.

"Look, Mommy. I did lots of lines like this with my finger," he demonstrated his skill, "So it looks like fur! It does look like fur, doesn't it, Mommy?"

Leia choked out an affirmative and nodded her head vigorously for emphasis. Fighting back a solitary tear that was fighting to escape her eye, she suddenly felt a strong arm around her shoulders. Han's mouth was suddenly very close to her ear mumbling. As he spoke she very briefly felt his warm lips brush against the inner shell of her ear. It was an odd sensation that sent a shiver down her spine. "Hey, I thought we agreed to save the sadness for later?" His voice held no accusation, only concern and warmth.

Leia figured she must have startled Han with the brilliant white smile that she turned on him, as his eyes widened momentarily. "Oh, Han, I'm not sad. I'm immensely happy."

"Good," he whispered, before placing a small kiss on her forehead. Gently, he pulled her hood up into place. In answer to the questioning glance that Leia shot him, he whispered, "Your ears are cold."

Leia felt her heartbeat double. How could he do that with just four words? But they weren't just words, the meaning held far greater significance. It showed that he noticed; that he cares. She couldn't quite remember when she had started valuing Han's attentions with such high esteem. Things had definitely changed.

Taking a deep breath of the crisp, cold air, she exhaled slowly in an attempt to focus herself. She felt as though she was under the influence of the most potent of drugs. Everything felt hazy and calm yet exciting at the same time. _What is happening to me?_

A small voice in the back of her mind whispered to her. Words that she knew were true, but a notion that she had trouble identifying with herself. _You are letting yourself feel again_. She realised that she had spent so long, expended so much effort repressing any form of emotion lest it beat her down that she had forgotten what a fulfilling feeling being happy was. In some ways she felt as though she was playing with fire, knowing that this couldn't last. But in the moment, Leia made a conscious decision that she wouldn't trade this feeling for the anything. The pain of separation would be unbearable either way, at least she would have these memories to look back on and take comfort from.

A small hand patting her thigh snapped her attention back to reality. She looked down to see Anakin staring back up at her with an air of disquiet about him.

"What is it, sweetie?" Though she didn't let it show in her expression, her first thought was one of panic. _They're leaving now?_ Calming her irrational thought process, she focused on what her son was telling her.

"Daddy and Uncle Luke are arguing," Anakin whispered, as if saying it too loud might get his father and uncle in trouble.

Leia spun around to see Han step closer to Luke, towering over him. His apparent intent to intimidate went unaccomplished as Luke squared his shoulders and didn't waver in the slightest. For a split second, Leia amusedly wondered if Luke would be as brave if the children weren't here. There was no way that Han would do anything stupid in front of these children and Luke must have been counting on that.

Walking toward the two men with determination in her step, she came to a stop as she heard Han's words clearly, "You think you know him better than I do?"

"That's not what I'm saying. Sometimes we miss the emotions of those closest to us. We become complacent in interpreting-"

"Luke Skywalker, everybody," Han spread his arms wide in a mocking gesture, as if introducing the younger man to a room full of people, "Rebel Pilot, Jedi in Training, and _Philosopher_... What will he turn his hand to next?"

Leia hadn't heard Han's cutting sarcasm for a while; it sounded almost foreign to her ears. While they still engaged in the odd verbal battle, she now recognised that there was underlying warmth to it. Only in hearing the difference in the way that Han spoke to Luke did she gain this insight.

Deciding that now was as good a time as any to step in, she spoke, "You guys want to tell me what's going on?"

"This doesn't concern you." Han spat without even looking in her direction.

Without a second thought, Leia grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her. As his eyes settled over her features she saw his whole body relax and the anger drain from his face. She had no intention of letting him off that easily, though. "When you start upsetting _my_ children it most certainly does concern me!"

Han had the good grace to drop his head. He then surprised Leia by taking both of her hands in his and looking directly into her eyes as he spoke, "I'm sorry, I guess I got a bit caught up."

Leia couldn't speak. The intensity that she saw in his eyes scared and thrilled her simultaneously. She felt as though he was staring deep into the pit of her very soul and she wanted to let him. To allow him to see all her secrets, her desires, her hopes and dreams and fears and everything that made her the woman she was. And then as soon as his eyes left hers, the feeling disappeared, the icy cold of Hoth's environment rapidly filling the hole that it left.

Luke stepped forward, speaking in an even tone, "I think we should start heading back. Chewie is making dinner."

Han caught Leia's eye. She could see that he was struggling with something but having not heard the conversation she found herself completely in the dark. She had a feeling it might be concerning Chewie. She watched as Han swallowed visibly and addressed the children. "Right, it's time to head back in."

There was a good show of resistance from the children but they couldn't put up the false pretence anymore that they weren't cold and that the thought of Chewbacca's cooking wasn't appetising. Anakin was especially eager to get back and tell Chewie about his snow-Wookiee.

As they made their way back, Leia couldn't help but realise that the day was rapidly drawing to a close. It was a hard notion to try and suppress but she wouldn't have anything ruin this day. She just hoped that Han and Luke's resolves were just as strong. Whatever was brewing between them outside, she had a feeling it would soon make itself known.


	17. Chapter 17

Chewbacca started to pace in the galley. _They better be back on time._

He had gone to great measures to provide a feast for the family. As soon as Luke mentioned that the children may not be here for much longer, Chewie couldn't stop thinking of how this would affect Han and Leia. Being a parent himself, he knew how hard it could be leaving a child behind. But he also knew that Wookiees and humans had very different outlooks and levels of sentimentality. Wookiees looked at things with a practical eye. Han had saved his life; in return he honoured him with a life debt. Leaving his family had been difficult but not a hard choice. He was content in the knowledge that his wife and son were happy and well. There would still be plenty years ahead for them to enjoy together.

In his opinion, humans were far too emotional and too impatient. He would put good credits on Han and Leia seeing this as more of a loss than a gain. They would only have to wait a number of years before these children became their reality. His thoughts on the differing philosophies of Wookiees and humans were cut short as he heard footsteps ascending the ramp. _Perfect timing_.

He decided to wait a few minutes before distributing the food; they would probably need some time to change out of their thermal clothing. He had decided to cook this meal for a number of reasons. Firstly, he wanted to do something nice for what, in all likelihood was their last evening together. And, secondly, he felt a bit guilty about some of his more resentful feelings towards Han. He had been angry and frustrated, felt used and neglected but deep down he could understand Han's reasons. Han had not behaved this way intentionally, and would probably be upset if he realised how he had made the Wookiee feel.

If Chewie took a step back and looked at the bigger picture, he was actually immensely proud of Han. Although he had been so absorbed in his children, almost to the neglect of everything else, he had done the right thing. Not only had he embraced these children immediately, he was actually doing a great job of being a father. It was as if the children had forced the man that Chewie always knew Han could be to the surface.

Chewie laughed in a self deprecatory manner. In the space of a few hours his upset, anger and frustration had turned to pride, delight and contentment. It was funny how knowing that something was about to end could put a different perspective on it.

In his contemplation, Chewie had turned his head towards the ceiling as if it held the answers he sought. This was how Luke found him. The young Jedi had moved to stand next to Chewbacca and focused his attention on the same spot on the ceiling. When he spoke, the Wookiee almost jumped out of his fur.

"What're you looking at, Chewie?"

[Luke! Why do you insist on sneaking up on me?]

Luke laughed. "I don't sneak up on anyone! You, my friend, seem to have been a bit preoccupied lately."

[You have a point there. Is everyone ready for food?]

"Not quite. Han and Leia are still tackling the children out of their thermals... Chewie, I had a bit of a talk with Han. While I didn't divulge anything that you have told me, I did try to hint at why you were a bit distant. I fear I have just made the situation worse. Han got defensive and..."

[Do not worry about it, Luke. I have already decided to make my peace with Han. I do appreciate you trying to help, though. Honestly, I would be more worried if Han didn't get defensive.]

Luke smiled broadly, "Well, great. Okay, let's get this food onto plates. It all looks delicious, Chewie."

* * *

"Jaina... Jay... Why are you wearing that?" Han asked as Jaina came out of the 'fresher.

"Why not?" Jaina knew she was being difficult and seemed to be taking great pleasure out of it, if her grin was any indication.

Han blew out an exasperated breath. Leia walked into the bunkroom with Anakin and Jacen following. The boys were talking amongst themselves and Leia's eyes immediately found Han's. He looked away in a small display of cowardice. He knew that she wanted to know what he and Luke were talking about outside but if he could avoid telling her, he would. He knew that she had a right to know and had it been her and Luke arguing, he would likely have demanded an explanation by now, but his pride was standing firmly in the way. What Luke had said held some truth and if Han explained that to her she might judge him for it.

Leia's calm voice shot like a laser blast straight through his thoughts. "Jaina, why are you wearing my t-shirt?"

This time, instead of a flippant remark, Jaina looked a little embarrassed. "I want to be a Rebel like you."

Han half expected Leia to start on a tirade of what it is to be a Rebel; he was somewhat relieved with Leia's actual response.

"Well, you can wear it for now, I suppose. Try not to spill anything on it, otherwise I wouldn't have a top to sleep in."

Han made a mental note to make sure Jaina ended up covered in food.

"How about you guys go and see if Chewie needs any help with dinner?" It was technically a suggestion but Leia's tone made it sound like more of an order. The children obediently went to find Chewie leaving Leia alone with a sheepish looking Han.

"I might go and see if he needs any help, too." Han attempted to leave.

"Don't you even think about it, Han. I want to know what is going on. If you don't tell me, I'll just go and ask Luke... but I rather hear it from you."

"Luke just told me some things that I didn't want to hear." Han knew that Leia wouldn't be satisfied with that small nugget of information, but, hey, there was a first time for everything.

"About what?" Leia shot back straight away. Clearly, today wasn't going to be that first time.

Han took a deep breath and gestured for Leia to sit with him on the bunk. "Luke reckons that Chewie is feeling a bit used and neglected. I guess he has a point but I didn't think things like that would bother Chewie. I feel terrible, now. I thought I was doing the right thing by focusing all my attention on the children-"

"You _were_ doing the right thing!" Leia interrupted. "I don't know whether Luke got this directly from Chewie or not, but quite frankly, neither of them know what this is like. Yes, Chewie has his own son but this is a completely different situation. Of course you are going to put your children first."

Han smiled. This woman could truly surprise him sometimes. So used to her telling him that he was doing something wrong or that he wasn't behaving _properly_, it took him off guard when she was in agreement with him.

"Still, we could have involved him more. I just didn't really think he would want to be constantly trailing us around. I even thought he might enjoy some time to himself. Maybe I will talk to him after we've eaten, try and clear the air. I hate to think that I could have upset him." Han looked down as he finished talking; he wasn't sure what to do or say. He felt a bit awkward sharing his emotions.

Leia's next actions immediately changed his opinion of sharing emotion. Moving slowly, she ran a hand through his hair, starting at his forehead and pulling away as it reached the nape of his neck. Then she gently pressed a kiss to his cheek, and with that she was gone. _Maybe there is something to sharing your emotions after all._

* * *

Everyone was seated around the table with a steaming plate of food in front of them. There wasn't much room. Jaina was half sitting on Luke's knee and Han found himself pressed tightly against Leia's side. Not that he was complaining. He easily admitted to himself that it was a nice feeling and he viewed it as a safe, innocent way to be close to her without coming on too strong and scaring her. Anakin, who was seated at the end of the bench, suddenly jumped up and headed for the bunk room.

Han responded immediately, "Anakin, where are you going?"

Anakin didn't stop, he just shouted over his shoulder as he disappeared, "I'm coming back, I just need to get something!"

The remaining occupants shared a few puzzled glances until he re-entered the room, complete with his blanket wrapped around him.

"Do you really need that at the dinner table, Ani?" Leia asked.

"Yes, I'm cold." Anakin stated succinctly, as if his mother had just asked a stupid question.

[Well, I'll be damned. I haven't seen that blanket for years!]

Han couldn't quite understand why Chewbacca seemed so excited by it. As far as Han knew, it was just on old blanket that had been lying around for a while.

Chewbacca turned to Anakin and asked, [Did your father tell you the story of that blanket?]

As Anakin shook his head, Han responded, "I don't actually think I know the story of the blanket."

[I regret that I have not told you this story, I thought you would remember it.]

"Tell us, tell us," recited Jaina, impatiently.

[This story starts a very long time ago when I was a young cub. I wanted to go and find adventure among the great wroshyr trees of Kashyyyk. My father, the mighty Attichitcuk warned me not to. I thought I knew better. I travelled down into the Shadowlands. The Shadowlands is the name we have for the surface of the planet. While most Wookiees live up on the seventh level, not many travel bellow the fourth. I wanted to prove that I could, I was reckless and foolish and I paid the price. I was bitten by an uncharted insect and became very ill. No one was certain how to cure my ailment; many believed it was bestowed on me as a warning to others not to travel down to the Shadowlands.]

"What happened next?" Jacen asked, his tone of voice grave.

[My father made a blanket for me. He had the blanket blessed by an elder Wookiee. There is a belief among Wookiees that this would bring health to the owner.]

"Did it work? Did you get better?" Gasped Anakin.

"Of course he did, Ani. He's here in front of us isn't he?" Jacen shook his head as he spoke.

Han was finding himself just as drawn into the story as the children were. Taking a mouthful of food, his impatience got the better of him, "What happened-"

He found himself being cut off by a cough from Leia and a pointed look. A very slight tinge of colour came to his cheeks as he swallowed the food and tried again, "So, what happened next, Chewie?"

[I recovered. Nobody knew how or why. Perhaps it was the blanket, perhaps I just fought off the illness.]

"So is _this_ the blanket that you had?" Anakin asked, clutching the blanket tightly.

[No, I didn't keep it. I have no idea where it is now, if it even still exists. My telling you that story was to give Han's story greater significance.]

"Let me guess, Han did something foolish and risky?" Joked Luke. There was a warmth in his voice that stripped it of any malice. Han still wasn't about to let a comment like that go without any retort.

"Saltan valoramosa n telval mord," Han smiled as he spoke in his native language, safe in the knowledge that nobody would be able to understand him. Han always found himself very frustrated when beings argued in their native tongue if he couldn't understand. He was counting on it annoying Luke, too.

Luke laughed, "That's not fair. I can't understand you!"

"Daddy said, 'Assumption is the first step into a deep grave'." Announced Jaina proudly as Jacen nodded in agreement at her translation.

"Actually, it's a _shallow_ grave," Han corrected, "It's an old Corellian proverb, and how come I didn't know you guys could speak Corellian?" Although he had intended an air of mystery surrounding what he had said, he couldn't help but be impressed.

"It never came up, you taught us a bit and we picked it as one of our subjects with our tutor." Jacen explained.

"I wanna hear the story!" Anakin whined.

Chewie laughed, mussed the boys hair and carried on, [I suppose you have heard of some of my and your fathers adventures. They have a habit of getting out of control very quickly. ]

"That's an understatement." Han commented.

[Well, your dad also had a habit of getting himself hurt, too. I used to joke that I felt like I was acting as his father, warning him what to do and what not to. Anyway, I started making a blanket to send home to my son, Lumpy. The materials are all natural fibers I found on my last trip home. I had the materials blessed beforehand. They were blessed with health, happiness and family. The blanket took me close to a year to finish, and the pattern around the edges depicts the vines that intertwine the branches of my home tree.]

Han was listening intently; he was truly fascinated to learn of the blanket's origins. But, sitting next to Leia was becoming a bigger distraction than he cared to admit. His eyes kept travelling down to where their thighs were pressed against each other. The brush of their arms when they raised food to their mouths brought goose bumps to his skin. He had to fight off the urge to casually snake his arm around her shoulders; to take her hand in his, to bring it to his lips. The taste of her skin more tempting and appetising than Chewie's spiced Nerf steak. The thought of Chewbacca, like a bucket of icy water on his desires, brought everything back into focus.

Letting his mind linger on Leia for just a moment longer, he realised that she couldn't understand Shyriiwook; had no idea what Chewie was saying. He was about to bring it up when something stopped him. He knew Leia well enough to know that pointing out, what she would consider to be an inadequacy would upset and embarrass her. She had probably refrained from asking someone to translate through some misguided notion that it would be an inconvenience. Han resolved to recount the story for her later.

[We took a job picking up some cargo form one planet and delivering it to another. It seemed like an easy job but we, of course, ran into some trouble. When we dropped it off the people didn't want to pay for it and attacked me and your father. We were greatly outnumbered and our only option was to fight ourselves out.]

"Did you get badly hurt?" Jaina asked fearfully.

[Actually we both walked out of the fight relatively intact. It was afterwards when your father decided that we needed a drink to commiserate a bad job that we ran into more trouble. You see for some reason, females of many different species seem to find your father good looking.]

When Jacen started giggling, Han did an exaggerated pout, setting everyone else off laughing. Han felt slightly bewildered by the fact that he had no recollection of these events. _How could I have forgotten?_ He felt a swirling mix of anticipation and trepidation towards finding out.

[A female Bith was rather taken by your father but when he didn't respond to any of her _advances_, she got a bit angry. She followed us on our walk back to the _Falcon_ and attacked your father. She stabbed him once with a poisoned blade. I carried your father back to the _Falcon_ and placed him in the med bunk. The computers couldn't tell what specific poison was in his system so I had to use generic antidotes and hope for the best. It was a rough night, in which your father suffered a great deal. His temperature dropped dangerously low. That's when I remembered the blanket I had made. I wrapped your father up in the blanket and watched over him throughout the night. By the morning he had recovered considerably although he was still weak and spent the next couple of days mostly sleeping. When your father did wake, he was confused and slightly delirious. I like to think that the blanket aided in his recovery, so it seemed obvious to let him have it and make Lumpy a new one.]

Han had tensed considerably as his best friend had recounted the events; he knew that Leia had noticed as she flinched in response. He managed a small amount of amusement as he realised that Leia must be entirely confused by now. It didn't last long as he found himself again pondering Chewbacca's selflessness and generosity. "Chewie, you shouldn't have...it was for your son. I would have been fine."

[You don't know that. Besides, that blanket was intended to be passed down from father to son. I feel like that has been sufficiently done.] He looked towards Anakin, [And who knows, maybe it will become tradition.]

Han felt an unsettling mix of emotion. He felt blessed and guilty, grateful and incredulous all at once. He hadn't failed to notice the heavy silence that hung in the air. Even the children were quiet. _I was stabbed... and I don't remember?_ Suddenly, he lifted his shirt, revealing his stomach.

Pointing to a small, almost star shaped scar he asked Chewie, "Is that where this came from?"

He distractedly heard Chewie's confirmation. He traced his finger around the edge of the scar. _I was stabbed because I'm so irresistible to women...I will make sure I emphasise that point to Leia. _

"Huh. I always wondered where that came from. How come I don't remember any of this?" Han asked, still inspecting his stomach.

[I have a theory that there was something in the poison that affected your memory. You had some minor problems with short term memory. I had to remind you what happened on several occasions. After a week or so, you seemed to be fine. I didn't want to say anything in case,] Chewbacca paused, looking at the children, [you wanted to get even.]

There was an awkward silence as Han was still looking at the small scar on his stomach. His expression was one of confusion. Luke managed to break the awkward silence, "Hey, Han. No one wants to see your stomach... we've just eaten!"

As if Han had only just realised the inappropriateness he dropped his shirt, quickly. "You're just jealous." Han winked.

Luke shook his head, "Right, who's going to help me clear these pots?"

"I'll help, I'll help," chorused the children.

* * *

Han walked Luke to the ramp. "Thanks for coming today, Luke. The kids really enjoyed themselves. And, listen, I'm sorry about earlier. You were right about Chewie. I wasn't doing it intentionally, I've just been preoccupied."

"You're welcome, Han. I enjoyed myself as well. Hey, it's not really my business and I can understand how you would be preoccupied. I just wanted to help..."

"I know, kid."

"You're still going to call me that, even though you have your own children?"

"Yeah, you'll always be 'kid'." Han laughed as he spoke. He couldn't honestly imagine not calling the kid..._kid_.

"Alright. Listen, if you don't mind, I'd like to say goodbye before..." He quieted nervously.

"Yeah, sure, I'll give you a comm when it's... time."

Han closed and locked the ramp after Luke had left. Walking towards the bunkroom, he passed the galley where he could hear Chewie washing pots. He wanted to talk to Chewie. He was feeling terrible, not only about neglecting him but now about the blanket as well... but, he also had a burning desire to be with the children and Leia. Quickly making his decision he stepped into the galley.

"Hey Chewie, listen, I wanted to apologise..." Han trailed off as he heard Anakin's laugh travel from the bunkroom; it was such a giggly childish laugh and it immediately brought a smile to his face. The laugh was joined by Leia's. He loved her laugh. It was a sound that he didn't get to indulge in a lot but when he did it made his stomach flip.

[Han... Han...]

"Oh, sorry, buddy. I wanted to-" Han tried again, before Chewbacca interrupted.

[Han, there is nothing to apologise for. We will have plenty of time to talk later. Go and be with your family.]

"You _are_ part of my family."

Chewie chuckled, [I know. And you are mine. But go be with them now... If you don't go, I will carry you in there myself!]

Han laughed at that. "Well, that would certainly amuse the children. Thanks buddy. See you in the morning."

As Han walked towards the bunk room, he smiled. He could hear Jaina challenging Leia to try and touch the ceiling. As he entered the room, Leia was standing with her back to him, with her arms reaching up above her head. _Hmm, perfect opportunity_. He stepped up behind her, placing his hands firmly on her waist. Marvelling for a second at how he could almost span her entire waist, he lifted her so she touched the ceiling, and held her.

Fully expecting her to start protesting, he was flabbergasted when she started laughing. "See, Jaina. I win!"

Han felt as though his flipping stomach may bring up the meal he had previously enjoyed. _Oh, that would certainly impress Leia_. He thought to himself sarcastically. As he placed her back on the floor, he removed one hand, but left the other resting on her waist. As he enjoyed the warm feeling of her skin through the thin fabric of her top, he made a conscious decision. Inevitably he would lose the children tomorrow...but there was no way he was losing Leia, too. He would kidnap her if he had to! _Well, maybe not kidnap. That would be stupid, even by my standards!_


	18. Chapter 18

"So?"

"So what, Han?" Leia replied quietly as they gazed over their sleeping children.

Leia thought she saw a flash of uncertainty sweep across Han's face before he spoke, "Do you want a drink and a chat?"

Briefly closing her eyes, Leia thought for a second. There wasn't much time left, of this she was certain, but how was she to decide how to spend it? Part of her wanted to stand vigil on her children all night, to just watch them as peaceful slumber consumed them. Another part of her wanted to spend time with Han, revelling in their new found bond. Something she felt might be ripped away as easily as the children.

"Can we have our drinks in here? I'd like to stay with them." Her request was met with enthusiasm by Han, who disappeared to make the drinks after giving her hand a small squeeze of affection.

Passing Anakin as she made her way to their bunk, she tucked the blanket more securely around him, eliciting a small smile from the boy who remained blissfully asleep. "Gods, I'm going to miss you." She whispered, placing a kiss on the child's forehead.

When they had first arrived, she had trouble with any physical contact and showing affection. Even _knowing_ that they were her children she had found it difficult. Now, she couldn't bear the thought of not holding Jacen in her arms as he sat and talked about his favourite animals or running her fingers through Jaina's hair, taking more time then was strictly necessary to braid the soft strands or Anakin's sloppy kisses. A smile came to her face as she remembered the first time he had graced her skin with the childish display of affection. She had been shocked to say the least.

Propping a pillow up against the headboard, she sat back and waited for Han. He didn't make her wait long as he strode back into the room a couple of minutes later with two mugs. Handing one to Leia, he sat down beside her. Leia looked down at the bed and the space that was between them. She had expected Han to sit close and pull her into his arms. He always did when they talked out in the main hold. _Why isn't he doing that now?_

She watched Han take a sip of his steaming beverage and wince at the heat before setting the cup down on the bunk side table. He didn't make eye contact with her, instead settling his gaze on the children. Leia suddenly felt very alone. _If the children leave and Han decides he doesn't want me after all... maybe he doesn't want me. Maybe it's just a family he wants and he sees me as a means to an end_. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't believe that of him. Plus the dreams provided some measure of confirmation; she had felt the love that they shared if only a watered down version as she slipped back into consciousness. _Why isn't he holding me now when I need him the most?_

Han shifted and appeared as though he was going to move closer. Leia's hope lifted for a second until he abruptly stilled. Leia put her cup down and frowned. Things had suddenly become awkward and she wasn't sure why. Running her hand along the bed beside her, the realisation nearly made her laugh.

They were sitting on a bed; Han wouldn't want her to take it the wrong way so he was waiting for her to make the first move. At least that's what she thought. As she made to move closer, doubt stopped her. _What if I'm wrong?_

Without registering what she was doing, her body seemed to have moved itself alongside Han's without her consent. She was surprised and delighted when Han responded instantaneously and pulled her close to him with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Hi," he mumbled.

Leia smiled, "Hi."

They spent hours talking, mainly about the children. They reminisced on the times that they'd laughed and cried. The few times the family was divided by arguments. For the most part, the subject of them leaving was avoided. Leia unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn.

"I think we should get some sleep now." Han suggested.

Leia shook her head. "No, I'm not tired."

"Leia, they will still be here in the morning." Han attempted to placate her.

"Yes, but for how long?"

Han didn't answer. There was no answer, none that would be any comfort to either of them. Han slowly pulled away from Leia and she shivered from the loss of his warmth. Gently taking her hand he pulled her off the bed and moved the covers back so that they could get in. As Han lay down into the sheets, Leia sat staring into the space.

"Han..." Her voice was small, timid. She didn't say anything else. After a few seconds, Han gently pulled her body down to lay against his. She didn't protest, instead sinking into the warmth of his body. Closing her eyes, sleep came easily.

* * *

"_Han, will you please sit still?"_

"_Well, it hurts... Ouch, Leia!"_

"_Look, you can either let me change the dressing here, or you go to the medcenter in the morning. It's entirely up to you."_

"_Fine, can you just be a little less rough?"_

"_I thought you liked it rough?" Leia asked with a coy smile._

_Han moaned, his eyes sparkling as he leant forward to catch Leia's lips with his own. He ended up kissing her hand which she had brought up to stall him. _

"_None of that until I've finished with this."She said motioning to his arm that she was redressing. _

_There was a comfortable silence between them until Han broke it. "We get our babies back tomorrow." He said with a huge smile plastered across his face. _

_Leia couldn't help but return the smile. "Han, they're hardly babies anymore."_

"_They will always be my babies... even when they're getting married. Well, when Jacen and Anakin are getting married."_

"_And what about Jaina? Will she not be your baby when she gets married?" Leia asked in confusion as she gently secured the new dressing. _

"_No, don't be silly, Leia. Jaina isn't ever getting married. She's going to live here with us, so I can protect her from all the nasty men that will be sniffing around her." He winked as he spoke to assure Leia that he was kidding. _

_Leia let out a little giggle as she collected the old blood stained bandages and discarded them in the bin. Suddenly Han's arms were wrapped around her from behind. The full length of his body pressed against hers. _

"_You have no idea what that little giggle of yours does to me." He growled in her ear. _

"_Oh, I think I have some idea," she said as she pushed her hips back against his. Without turning her around, she felt Han start to slide her top up, pulling it gently from her body. His hands then blazed a heated trail down her ribcage, as he pressed small kisses into her shoulder. _

_Leia let loose a small sigh at the delicate sensations Han was bestowing upon her, until she got impatient. Spinning around she went to grab his shirt, reaching for his belt instead as she realised his shirt had already been removed when she checked his wound. With a seductive smile, she pulled him by his belt back to the bed. He offered no resistance, just a lopsided grin. _

_Falling onto the bed, with Han flush against her, she pressed one small kiss onto his lips before pulling her head back to look into his eyes. "Tomorrow." She whispered before deepening the kiss, moaning as Han responded._

* * *

Leia woke with a start. Trying to get her breathing under control as her eyes focused on the warm body she was pressed against, a strong arm holding her tightly. Wriggling to loosen his grasp on her she slid out of the bunk and headed straight for the 'fresher. Turning the water on, she stepped under the spray and closed her eyes.

The image of Han leaning in to kiss her flooded her mind, the feel of his lips on her back and her mouth. _How can I feel like this when it wasn't even real?_ Part of her felt disappointed that the dream had cut off. It was a safe way to explore the things of which she yearned for but wasn't ready for. One thing that she couldn't get out of her mind was how she behaved in the dream, so confident and forward, completely comfortable with Han in the most intimate way. As she washed, she constantly replayed the dream in her head.

Stepping out of the shower, something about the dream came back to her, a small fact that she seemed to have pushed from her consciousness. She and Han both said the children would be coming home _tomorrow_, which invariably meant that they would be leaving her today. A sick feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Looking into the small mirror above the sink, she took some deep breaths and attempted to clear her mind.

* * *

Han woke to an empty bed. Usually the first one to wake, it felt odd that there was no warm body beside him. He had become accustomed to Leia being the first thing he saw in the morning and was filled with bitter disappointment that she wasn't there on what could be the last morning that they slept in the same bed-for a while, anyway. Sitting up he noticed that the children were all still asleep.

Moving into the main hold, he saw Leia seated at the holochess table nursing a steaming cup. She jumped slightly as he spoke.

"You're up early. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just another dream." As she spoke her face suddenly paled, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Han. He sat down in front of her as she rushed her next sentence. "You didn't dream as well, did you?"

Utterly confused and curious, Han asked, "No, I didn't dream anything. That I can remember, anyway."

This news seemed to please Leia, who exhaled loudly with a look of relief on her face. This just served to heighten Han's curiosity. "What did you dream? Was it about us or the children?"

"It was just us. Nothing bad, you don't need to worry." Leia said a little too breezily.

"Leia, I'd still like to know. It's my future, too." When she still didn't say anything, he added, "I told you all the dreams I had."

Leia sighed, "Fine, I was just redressing a wound on your arm. We were excited about the children coming home _tomorrow_. Then, we..." Leia stopped talking and blushed.

Han's eyes widened, as everything clicked into place. "We had sex? That's not fair. How come you get the good dream and I get the fighting ones?"

Leia let loose a little giggle that had Han shifting in his seat. "Well, we didn't actually have sex, but we were heading that way." She clarified.

"Still, it's better than the ones I got." Han put on an exaggerated frown, "I might go have a little sleep, see if I get the tail end of your dream."

Leia just shook her head in exasperation. Jaina then walked into the room grinning.

"Good morning, Princess. I mean _little_ Princess." Han winked at Jaina as he spoke.

"Morning, Daddy." The young girl beamed at her parents. "I had a dream about you two last night."

Han's mouth fell open and Leia almost tipped the contents of her cup down herself.

"What was your dream about, sweetheart?" Leia dared to ask, fearing that they may have one emotionally scarred child on their hands.

"Well, you and Daddy were making a cake."

"A cake?" Han asked in relief, laughing slightly.

"Yes, you were making the cake and you kept telling Mommy to get out the kitchen just in case her presence caused the cake to be inedible. Then Mommy said she would go and make some banners and blow up some balloons." Jaina recited the dream, completely oblivious to Han and Leia's relief.

"It sounds like someone's planning a party." Han laughed, trying not to wince at how fake the forced laugh sounded. His mind was screaming, _Sounds like someone is planning a welcome home party. _

"Jaina, can you go and wake the boys up. Then you each need a shower before breakfast." Leia spoke softly.

"Okay, Mommy." Jaina replied in a singsong voice as she skipped back to the bunkroom.

Both Han and Leia fell back against the bench. "Thank Gods for that." Han commented.

Leia nodded her agreement.

* * *

Seated around the breakfast table, the Solo clan was all washed and dressed and digging into their food. Well, all three children were. Han and Leia both sipped at their drinks but neither made a move to get any food. They had decided to tell the children over breakfast that they suspected they would be going back today. Leia wanted to put it off. Telling them and helping them pack their things up would suddenly make it all very real.

Han decided to take the initiative. "After breakfast we are going to start packing all your things up."

"Why, are we going home today?" Jaina interrupted.

"We think that you might be, so it's better that you have everything ready, just in case." Han finished.

Anakin smiled, "Oh, I can't wait to have all my toys back."

Leia was silent as she watched the children talk amongst themselves. They seemed happy and excited to be going home. A part of her - that she wished wasn't there - felt angry at the children. Why weren't they upset to be leaving? Rationally, she knew that she was being unreasonable. The children would be going back to them, their parents. Not being left with nothing like her and Han.

After another moments thought she decided that they weren't being left with nothing. They would have the memories. They had the future to look forward to. They also had each other. It was a hell of a lot more than she had before. It still wasn't easy to see them leaving as a positive thing. Her thoughts were disrupted when Jacen started talking to her.

"Mom, before we came here, you said that I had to warn you not to let Daddy help with the packing." His tone was so solemn that Leia didn't doubt for a second that he wasn't serious. Han on the other hand, started laughing.

Leia leant close to Han and spoke in a hushed tone. "I don't think he's joking, Han."

Han gave her his best affronted look, "Why don't you want me to help them pack. I'm excellent at packing."

"Well, I don't know, do I? Perhaps my future self has reason to doubt you." She smiled sweetly. It was so fun to be able to gang up on Han with her future self.

Jacen clearly decided this was a good time to clarify. "Mom, you said that you would rather Daddy didn't pack as you haven't properly trained him yet and-"

"What? Properly trained?" Han spluttered. Leia had to wonder if her future self had sent this message specifically for her amusement and Han's annoyance.

"Oh, Han. You wouldn't want to disappoint your future wife, would you?" Leia arched her brow as she spoke.

Han frowned for a few seconds before skulking off to comm Luke. As the children finished their breakfast, Leia instructed Threepio to clear the table. Swallowing the ever increasing sized lump in her throat, she followed the children into the crew quarters.


	19. Chapter 19

[How are you?] Chewie's demeanour radiated concern.

"Fine." Han said shortly. When Chewie didn't say anything or make any attempt to move out of Han's way, the smuggler cracked. "What do you want me to say? That I'm devastated that it's all coming to an end and I can't even imagine what I'm going to do when they leave?"

[That's a start.]

"Just leave it, Chewie. I've got too much to do. I can't even imagine what would happen if Jaina went back without one of her teddies or if Anakin left his book chips. I have to make sure they have everything. I also need to make sure Luke is here and I should probably let Wedge know."

Han didn't have chance to add anything else as he heard Leia scream his name. Before he even had time to think his legs were carrying him at an almost inhuman speed towards Leia and his children. When he burst into the room, he felt as though all the air had been knocked from his body. The sight before him was clearly the reason for Leia's frantic scream.

Striding up to her he grabbed his hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze of reassurance. He quickly wished he hadn't as Leia's hand closed into a vice like grip on his.

"Han, what is it?" Leia's voice was shaky.

Before Han could venture at a guess, Jaina answered. "It's okay; it's just the portal for us to go back."

"NO! You can't go back." Leia almost shrieked, before carrying on in a lower volume, "You can't leave because you haven't finished packing yet."

"We don't have to go into it yet, Mom." Jacen explained.

"Uncle Luke will keep opening them up until we are ready to go through. We don't have to rush." Anakin added.

Han couldn't take his eyes away from the massive, cloud-like, green swirling ... _thing_ that was invading his ship. He wanted to look away, to assure Leia that everything was fine but he couldn't. Then in an instant it was gone. The room seemed to brighten as not a trace of the portal remained.

Only now did Han manage to look at Leia. Her already fair complexion seemed even paler and her hand was still squeezing the life out of his. Abruptly, she let go of his hand and wandered over to Jaina and started folding clothes, acting like nothing had happened. Han decided it was best not to question her, and he left to comm Wedge.

* * *

Luke picked up his pace as he walked to the _Falcon_. He didn't want to miss saying goodbye; the children had become very special to him and in some ways he was relieved knowing that in the future he would be part of a family. With Han, Leia and the children he felt like he belonged. It wasn't exactly how he had imagined his future but he definitely wasn't going to turn it down.

Rounding a corner he bumped into Wedge, his friend and fellow Rouge pilot.

"Hey, Luke. Are you heading to the _Falcon_, too?"

"Yeah, it feels strange that they're leaving. I had just got used to them being here." Luke replied.

"I know. I'll be sad to see them go. I can't imagine what Han and Leia are going through right now. At least they have each other to help through this. I think that will help. I just hope that they don't lose all the progress they've made since the children came. And I'm not just saying that as I've raised my bet with Wes." Wedge chuckled as he spoke.

"I suppose we just have to wait and see what happens." Luke replied ominously. He had experienced some odd feelings since waking up. The Force was crackling with foreboding but he just couldn't place it. It didn't feel like danger. He had become somewhat attuned to that sensation. Coming up to the _Falcon_ he pushed any ominous thoughts out of his mind.

Walking into the main hold the two pilots were confronted with the image of Han seated at the holochess table with his head in his hands. He looked up as he heard Wedge cough slightly. Luke was surprised that Han didn't even bother to hide his sadness. Usually caught in what he would consider a weak moment, Han would aim to cover it up with humour or sarcasm and sometimes anger. His dejected persona spoke volumes to Luke.

"Hey, guys. Leia's just helping them pack." He paused for a second before shaking his head and carrying on, "I'm not allowed to help, apparently. My future wife's orders." He smiled slightly as he spoke and Luke couldn't decide if the smile was placed in humour or self deprecation.

"Look, Han. We could say goodbye to them now and then give you guys time...until, well..."

"They go?" Han finished for Wedge.

"Yeah." Wedge spoke softly.

Han took a deep breath before continuing, "Actually, that would be really great, if you guys don't mind?"

Luke opened his mouth to speak but any words he had been about to vocalise dissipated as Jacen wandered into the room.

"Uncle Luke! Wedge!" Seemingly without taking a pause for air, the boy shouted back to his siblings, "Jay, Ani... Uncle Luke and Wedge are here!"

Luke couldn't help but smile as he heard two pairs of rapid footfalls approaching at top speed. In no time, he and Wedge had been tackled by three lively children. He didn't notice when Han had slipped out of the room, only that he wasn't there now.

* * *

Leia watched as the Jaina and Anakin ran out of the room with big smiles on their faces. She fervently wished their happiness was contagious. Try as she might she couldn't offer a genuine smile. Throughout the morning there had been plenty of forced ones for the children sakes and a few amused smiles but none happy. _Perhaps there is actually nothing to smile about, everything is tinged with sadness._ Suddenly she felt two strong arms pulling her into a tight hug. She let herself melt into his body.

Just as she started to marvel at how Han always seemed to know when she needed comfort, she felt his chest heave. Pulling her head from his chest, she looked to his face. Relief washed over her as she realised that he wasn't actually crying but he did seem on the verge.

"Sorry, I just needed..." Han whispered, as Leia suddenly realised he hadn't come to her to give comfort but to receive it. Tightening her grip on him she felt a wave of guilt was over her. The whole time he had been there for her every step of the way, yet she assumed that he didn't need any comfort in return. As she buried her head in his chest again, a genuine smile graced her features.

"Leia, I need to know that I'm not going to lose you, too." He mumbled into her hair.

"Han..." She didn't know what to say. Of course he wasn't going to lose her but she didn't want to seem too forward in case he meant more than just friends, which she wasn't sure she was ready for just yet.

"I just need you to tell me that things won't go back to how they were before the children came. I couldn't bear to have experienced all this and then completely lose it all." He spoke so quietly she had to strain to hear him.

As his words sunk in she realised that, despite his arrogance and his scruffiness and his distinct lack of respect for authority, she was starting to fall in love with Han Solo.

"You will never lose me." This time she spoke so quietly she wondered if Han had actually heard.

A cough broke the pair apart. Wedge was standing in the doorway with a knowing smile. A glare from Han soon chased it away.

"Umm, me and Luke are gonna be off now."

"Oh, you're leaving so soon?" Leia asked in confusion. She couldn't understand why they wouldn't want to spend as much time with her perfect children as possible. Then a more selfish thought sprung to mind and she realised that she and Han would get them all to themselves. She watched as Wedge just nodded and turned to leave.

Turning to Han she made a snap decision. "I want Luke to stay until they go."

"What? Why?" She didn't miss the flash of hurt in his features.

"Well to be honest, I wish it was just you, me and the kids but I want Luke to get a look at the portal. He's been so disillusioned with the Force lately that I think it would do him good to see what he is able to do in the future." She explained hoping that Han would understand where she was coming from.

Han smiled and kissed her temple before speaking. "You are incredible, you know that?" He then walked out of the room leaving Leia with another genuine smile on her face.

* * *

Jaina stood with her hands on her hips, shaking her head in exasperation at Han. He tried to keep a straight face but he could feel the corners of his mouth fighting to break into a smile.

"Yes, Daddy, I have definitely got them all."

"Really? Are you absolutely sure there isn't anything lying around say... in the forward hold?" He saw the same look flitter across her face that Leia had when she, for a split second, doubted herself and like Leia, Jaina refused to believe that she was wrong.

"I'm certain, now we can go and look if you like but you're going to feel silly when they're not there, Daddy." Jaina had also adopted Leia's condescending tone of voice and Han couldn't decide who it was more adorable on, Leia or his daughter.

"Fine, lead the way, sweetie and we'll see who's right." Han played along, revelling in these moments with his daughter. They seemed even more poignant with their impending departure looming over them like a shadow.

As Han followed Jaina into the forward hold, he had to stifle a laugh as his daughter stopped dead in front him. His far superior height allowed him a clear view over the top of her head. There in the middle of the floor were some of her book chips and a teddy.

"Oh, Jay, would you look at that? You missed some of your things." Han mocked.

"Well, someone else has obviously unpacked my things and put them in here." Jaina stuttered. She may have her mother's tenacity and demeanour but she had her father's gift for backtracking and placing blame elsewhere. In an odd way, this made Han extremely proud.

Han kissed his daughter on the head and left her to collect her things. On stepping into the corridor he heard Leia talking to the boys in the bunk room. She sounded exasperated so he decided to see if he could help.

"Does it really matter which bags your things are in? Isn't it more important that you go home with everything?" Leia asked her two boys.

Han watched Anakin and Jacen sat side by side on a bunk, pouting. Anakin spoke first, "Of course it matters. I don't want all my things in Jace's bag."

"But it's only until you get home and then you'll unpack anyway." Leia countered.

Jacen spoke next, "But...but I want _my_ things in _my_ bag."

Han could see that Leia was about to lose it. Any other day she would have utilised her verbal skill to outwit even the most stubborn of children, but today, of all days, she didn't seem to be able to.

"Hey, what's the problem here?" Han's tone commanded the attention of the room's occupants.

Leia flashed him an exasperated smile and seated herself on the bunk. Jacen was the first to speak.

"Well, Mommy has packed all my things in Ani's bag, not mine."

Han shrugged as he spoke, "Why does that matter? It's only got to get you back home and then you will be unpacking again." He could tell from the boys faces that they weren't happy with this.

"But I want my bag!" Anakin whined.

"Okay, guys, you can both have your own bags," as Han spoke, he saw his sons' faces light up as Leia's dropped. He figured he should make himself clear before Leia burst a blood vessel. "As long as you unpack and repack your own bags."

Both boys looked at each other, as if they could read each other's minds and made a unanimous decision that the bags were fine as they were. Han told them to find Luke and help him make lunch so he was left alone with Leia. He was about to ask how she was when he remembered his own reaction to Chewie asking him. Of course she wasn't fine. Neither of them were. Instead, he decided to simply sit next to her and hold her hand in his.

"Thank you." Leia whispered.

* * *

The afternoon passed quickly. Luke ended up being a huge help entertaining the children while Han and Leia made sure that they had absolutely everything packed. Their three rucksacks were heaped in the main hold, ready for them to leave. Right now, they were all seated around the table eating sandwiches.

Leia was indulging her children by partaking in a game they had made up during their stay. Chewie would say something and they would give her clues as to what he was saying. She had to guess what he was saying in as little clues as possible. Han watched them playing and it seemed so relaxed and carefree that he couldn't believe that they were leaving. He was encouraged by the progress in his relationship with Leia, though. However unorthodox it was.

Suddenly Luke knocked his drink over. Han looked over to his friend and grew concerned about how pale the kid had instantly become. "Are you okay, kid?"

"The Force...something's happening." Luke gasped.

As he finished speaking the portal opened up in the room. Everything looked just a little bit darker and Han felt as though his stomach was twisting into such a tight knot that it would never be unravelled. He watched as Leia stood up and calmly walked over to the rucksacks, the children following her.

Han turned to Luke who still looked petrified. "That's the portal that your future self has opened up to transport them."

"I...I did that?" Luke stammered.

Han nodded and walked over to his children, helping them put on their coats and bags. As he was helping Jaina fasten her coat, he heard Anakin talking to Leia.

"Don't be sad, Mommy. I'll see you really soon."

Leia smiled sadly. "Well, you make sure that when you see me, you give me a big kiss, okay?"

Anakin nodded happily and bestowed her with lots of kisses before leaving Jacen with Leia and ambling over to Han.

"Bye bye, Daddy." Anakin whispered as Han held him tightly.

"I love you little man." Han told his youngest son, hearing the slight shakiness in his own voice. Choking back tears, he let Anakin go and pulled Jaina into his arms, squeezing her small frame to his body. His heart was close to exploding as she giggled and pretended she couldn't breathe. Wrestling with the idea of just never letting her go, he marvelled at the prospect of wanting something so badly it hurt, something that had never previously crossed his mind. Seeing Jacen bounding over, Han held out one arm to pull his eldest son into the hug, too.

As he held his twins, Han's eyes connected with Leia's as she sat with Anakin on her knee. Seeing her watery eyes and knowing that his own would reflect the same sadness, he was fighting an internal battle not to burst into a fit of sobs. He would never want his children to have to witness that. His morose train of thought was derailed as Leia flashed him the most beautiful smile he could ever recall seeing. He saw so much in that smile and it filled him with the strength and courage he so desperately needed. Her smile spoke of pride, contentment and love, but also of sadness and heartache. Her ability to smile at a time like this backed Han's opinion that she was the strongest person he knew, and he was content in the knowledge that he would spend his life with this woman.

Kissing the twins in turn, he managed to release them from his hold. Kissing Anakin one last time as Leia did the same with the twins. Luke and Chewbacca had offered their goodbyes but for the most part, they stayed out of the way. As they stepped forward towards the mist, Han felt his heart beating double time. He watched Jaina turn around and flash a smile that was almost identical to Leia's, making his skin tingle.

Then suddenly it was over. His children were gone, dissolving into a cloud of green mist. They had gone and left a hole in his heart that he didn't think would be filled until they were born. He watched Leia sink to her knees, staring at the spot in which the children left. Tears were streaming down her face but she didn't make a sound. Settling himself behind her on the floor he pulled her into his arms and held her tight as they both cried. Neither noticed Luke and Chewbacca leaving.

After what seemed like hours, Han noticed that Leia had stopped crying but her eyes had never left the same spot. When he softly spoke her name, she didn't even appear to notice. Picking up her light body and cradling her in his arms he walked into the bunk room and placed her on the bunk. He kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes and then he left the room.

Entering the main hold again he grabbed a glass and a bottle of Corellian Whiskey, making himself comfy at the holochess table. The old familiar burn reminding him of life before the children arrived. It was bitter sweet and he immersed himself in it.

**This isn't the end! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so I'm a bit of an idiot and missed a whole section out. Hopefully this will make more sense...**

"Can you open another one now, Luke?" Han asked impatiently. He had woken up this morning with such a smile on his face. After spending a passion filled night with Leia and waking up to knowledge that today was the day he would get Jacen, Jaina and Anakin back, he had been ecstatic. That was until Luke opened the first portal and had to close it again before they came through. He knew that it was unlikely they would come through the first one but it still didn't quench the disappointment. He saw the same disappointment in Leia but she seemed to be taking it all in her stride looking at it logically. She really did amaze him sometimes. Well, most of the time.

"Soon, Han." Luke placated for the fourth time since the last one had been closed.

Han couldn't stand all the stalling and he was about to ensure that Luke knew this when Leia sat down next to him, leaning into his body. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"Luke needs to rest before he opens another one. I don't want him hurting himself or anything to go wrong when they start coming back through." Leia explained. Her attempts to calm him ended up having the reverse effect and exacerbating his nerves.

"What? Something might go wrong? Why wasn't this mentioned before?" He spluttered.

Leia leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Nothing will go wrong, so long as Luke rests between opening the portals. You've seen how they drain his energy. Relax, will you?"

"Well, they better come back soon, or I will be going back myself to get them." Han mumbled petulantly.

* * *

Leia stood gripping her husband's hand as she watched Luke open up another portal. She prayed to every god that she could think of that they would come home through this one. If not for her, then for Han who was getting testier as the day went on. She couldn't really blame him though; she knew exactly how he was feeling. They both just wanted their children back home so they could have some semblance of normalicy back.

Han squeezed her hand and leant down to whisper in her ear, "They're coming through this one. I know they are."

She was just about to question his certainty when she heard the faint echo of Jaina's voice. Before she had time to voice this to Han, their three children appeared right in front of them. There was a blur of hugs and kisses. Anakin immediately jumped into Leia's arms and gave her a big kiss.

"See, Mommy, I told you I'd give you a kiss when I next saw you." Anakin rushed his words excitedly.

Leia wasn't sure what her son was talking about but she was just so pleased to have the children back it was forgotten in seconds when Jaina attached herself to her mother. Looking over her daughter's head she watched Han holding his sons to him with an expression of unadulterated contentment on his face. As their eyes met, Leia felt an excited jolt shoot through her body. It was a familiar sensation that arose whenever she looked into her husband's eyes. The frequency of the occurrence did nothing to dampen its effect on her. She could say with absolute certainty that it held the same power over her now as it had done the very first time she looked into his deep hazel eyes. Everything felt connected in that moment, their family was finally back together. Complete.

Tears were shed by both Han and Leia. The children seemed a bit perplexed to Leia. They were more interested in going to find their toys, the home comforts that they hadn't even realised they had missed. She had to remind herself that form their point of view they had essentially been with their parents the entire time.

Half an hour later, Han was playing with the children while Luke and Leia were busy making snacks in the kitchen.

"Well, Han seems happy now." Luke laughed as he heard childish giggles and Han's laughter reverberating from the direction of the children's rooms.

"Of course he is." Leia retorted incredulously, "His family means the world to him. It was killing him have half of it missing."

"And you must have been feeling the same." Leia recognised it as a statement more than a question, but she answered anyway.

"Of course." She paused for a second not knowing how to address something she had been contemplating for the past few days. "There's something on my mind, Luke, and I think you may have the answer. Before you said that Han and I from the past wouldn't remember anything once the children left. Well, I feel like I have memories regarding the children but the really strange thing is that I'm absolutely positive that they are on Hoth. Why would Han and I have taken them back to Hoth? From what I remember, that base was completely obliterated by the Empire. They are almost like childhood memories that you can't quite grasp hold of and you're never really sure if they are real or not. If they... we can't remember how can I have memories now?"

"Well, I'd love to give you a definite answer but to honest, Leia, I just don't know. I have a feeling that the memories you have will fade as your past self forgets. I think that through the Force you have connected with the mind of you past self somehow. This could be triggered by your love for the children or maybe your love for Han. In regards to Hoth, I can only conclude that perhaps your memories of what is real and what is not have been temporarily jumbled. As I have said, time travel is a complex concept and one that still has many unexplored avenues. I wish I could give you more definite answers but I'm just not sure. Has Han been experiencing the same memories as you have?"

Leia's brow ceased as she thought. It did make sense. "He has spoken of similar memories a couple of times." Lowering her voice slightly, she carried on, "Han didn't speak much about them after the first few occurrences. I could always tell when they cropped up as he would draw into himself but..." Leia trailed off, something inside her always felt as though she was betraying her husband if she were to discuss private matters when he wasn't there. Even if she was only confiding in her brother. Another question quickly sidetracked that particular thought, however. "How quickly will they forget?"

"You mean your past selves?" Luke clarified. He carried on when he received her nod of confirmation, "It's hard to say. It probably won't take long."

"What about the children?"

"They will remember everything... unless you and Han don't want them too. I could Force wipe-"

"No! Gods, no, I don't want you messing with my children's minds." She said it slightly more harshly than she meant to but felt that Luke understood her maternal protectiveness was not a slight at him.

Just then, Han sauntered into the room with a frown holding two identical blankets. "Guys, I think we have a problem. Somebody brought a souvenir home."

* * *

"What? I told them before they left that they couldn't bring anything back with them!" The panic was evident in Luke's voice.

"It's a blanket, Luke. How much harm can that do?" Han asked in confusion. He remembered Luke telling the children that they weren't to bring anything back that didn't belong in this time, but he couldn't understand why Luke was acting as though they had brought home a bomb.

"What harm can it do?" Luke asked incredulously. "One of these blankets has stayed with your family in the right time, the other one has jumped here. Therefore, missing everything between then and now."

"Oh...so?" Han wasn't setting out to try Luke's patience, but he knew that he was doing it anyway.

Luke sighed and tried again. "Han, think back. Who does this blanket belong to? When has it played a significant part in something? Even something that may seem relatively small."

Han decided to indulge Luke and thought about the blanket. "Well, it was mine, originally. I think Chewie gave it to me but I don't really remember. I gave it to Anakin when he was about four, I think." Han paused, smiling as he remembered the event. "Yeah, I was about to leave on a mission and Anakin really didn't want me to leave. He was worried about not being able to sleep if I wasn't there with Mommy to tuck him in. I gave him the blanket so he'd..." He paused, willing away the embarrassment before carrying on, "So he'd be able to think of me when Leia tucked him in at night."

Luke smiled, "Wouldn't you say then, that this blanket has played a significant part in Anakin's life?" When he received a nod from Han, Luke added, "That won't happen anymore. Your past self doesn't have this blanket now. When that time comes around for your past self, you won't have the blanket to give Anakin."

"Wouldn't Han, the _past_ Han, just find something else for Anakin?" Leia asked, who had been following this conversation with rapt interest.

"That is likely for that specific event. But that is only one event that this blanket has been involved in. Everything that this blanket has ever been used for-"

"Will have to change." Leia stated, following Luke's train of thought.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds before Han voiced a question. "I thought you said the Force would fix anything that was changed?" His tone was in no way accusing, only curious.

"The Force, to an extent, has a certain amount of control over events that are being manipulated. We manipulated time by sending the children back. During that time, the Force will have been monitoring and making tiny adjustments to circumstances so that they progressed in the right way. The one thing the Force has little control over is the actions of the beings displaced in time... the children."

"Okay, so we have established that this is not good. How do we fix it?" Han asked, as if they were merely solving a riddle.

Luke ran a hand through his hair - a small tell of nervousness that Han had picked up on years ago. "I don't know. Maybe I'm overreacting but I think we need to get it back to its right time. It will be risky but I think we are inviting a bigger risk by doing nothing."

"So we need to get this blanket back to Endor." Leia stated.

Han heard muffled whispers coming from the other room. Stealthily moving closer to the door, he distinctly heard Jacen's voice above the others, "We need to tell them."

Jaina was the next voice that Han could make out, "But we will get into trouble. We clearly weren't supposed to go to Hoth."

It was with those few words that all hell broke loose.

* * *

Leia was seated next to Han, with their three children sitting opposite. Luke had taken a seat to the side. Silence hung heavy as everyone contemplated what they could say. Leia wanted to know how this had happened. Had Luke made a mistake? Had the children made a mistake? Was the whole thing, one catastrophic mistake? Leia was saved from sorting through the whirlwind of questions when Luke spoke.

"Can you tell us how you guys ended up at Hoth, please?"

When the children didn't speak, instead choosing to remain in fearful silence, Han added, "It's okay, you're not in trouble. We just need to understand how you ended up in the wrong place."

"It's my fault. I was sure you said we had to go to Hoth." Jaina whispered.

"Well I didn't! I said Endor-" Luke was in no way shouting but his tone of voice was harsh. Leia knew that to offset Luke's unshakable calm, he had to be really worried about the situation. Han, however, would abide no one speaking to his children like that.

"Luke! Can I have a word?" Without giving Luke time to answer, Han was out of his seat and heading out of the room. Leia watched as Luke excused himself and followed. Noticing Jaina's lip trembling slightly, she motioned for her daughter to come over to where she was sitting.

Lifting Jaina onto her knee, Leia held her little girl close. "Listen to me, you guys have done nothing wrong. You made a simple mistake, but that's okay. You all got home safely which is the important thing. Daddy and I are so proud of you all. You have been very brave and mature-"

"But Uncle Luke is mad at us." Jaina countered, interrupting her mother.

Leia smoothed a loose strand of hair back from Jaina's face. "Uncle Luke is worried, but he's not mad at you. Anyway, I want to ask you some questions and then you can tell me all about your adventures."

All three children smiled at that and the boys made their way over to join their mother and sister. Leia had kept her tone light but there were so many questions she needed the answers to and right now, the only way she could attain them was through her children. That was not to say that she didn't genuinely want to hear about what they had done while they were away, but there were more pressing questions that needed to be answered. Leia was a bit unsure where to start.

"When you first arrived at Hoth, what happened?" She decided to start with a general open question.

Jacen spoke first, "Well, it was really cold and bright. Then we saw Wedge Antillies and he took us to get warmed up. Then we met Carlist."

"Carlist... Rieekan?" When she received a nod of confirmation, she felt a small amount of relief that her children had been in good hands as soon as they arrived. This eased her worries a fraction. "Then what happened?"

"Mr. Wedge played games with us for a while until General Rieekan came back with Daddy." Anakin then dissolved into a fit of giggles and Jaina had to explain to their perplexed mother.

"Daddy came into the room, didn't say anything and ran back out again. He looked really shocked... It was so funny." Jaina also seemed to be having trouble controlling her mirth. Leia sincerely wished she could have witnessed this and wondered how she, herself had handled the first meeting. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Daddy handled it a bit better than you did, though." Jacen started, "You fainted when Ani called you Mommy."

_So much for me handling it better than Han. I'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out about this. _A short time later they had established how the first meetings went and the trip to the _Falcon. _Leia found her attention kept wandering as Anakin was describing the first night. As he was talking she felt as though she had vague memories of this happening but she dismissed them as false memories triggered by the children's descriptions. Her attention quickly snapped back to what Anakin was saying, "... We all had a bunk each and you and Daddy shared the double bunk-"

"What?" Leia asked, the words reverberating in her mind. _We shared a bunk? _Anakin merely repeated what he had said and then carried on detailing how different the _Falcon _looked. Leia knew he was talking but could barely register the words.

She could still remember her time on Hoth very well. It was not an easy time in which she had to come to terms with many foreign emotions under stressful conditions. The main challenge that haunted her for months was her struggle to admit her feelings for Han. She could still remember the feeling of being completely out of her depth, of feeling ashamed that her first thought in the morning was the object of her affections and not the war in which it should have been focused.

Breathlessness would attack her whenever she saw him and a nauseous feeling would settle in the pit of her stomach every time they spoke. There were also the times in which he would make her laugh or cook her dinner, they would sit and play Pazaak with Luke and Chewbacca. These happier memories she cherished now, although at the time they were always tinged with the bitter taste of guilt. Feeling joy when the atrocities of the Empire were plaguing others in the Galaxy never sat well with her.

Leia swallowed audibly. It had been a long time since she had revisited these feelings and she was suddenly worried for her past self. Knowing that adding the stress of knowing that you would not only marry the person you vehemently denied your feelings for but also have children with them _and _have to care for said children whilst coming to terms with it all, would not have been an easy thing to deal with. Of course she had to take into consideration the fact that their past selves would not remember anything but in some ways that was worse. What if she and Han had fallen deeply in love a little earlier than they should? Would it be such a bad thing for them to be allowed to remember? This line of thinking was not getting her anywhere, she knew that it was the will of the Force and however much she may want to, she could not change the past. At least she could console herself with the knowledge that she and Han were together now with their beautiful children.

Another thought struck her so quickly she felt dizzy. _What happened between me__and Han? _They were sharing a bunk; it wasn't outside the realm of plausibility that something had happened between them. It also wasn't something that she could just ask her children. She sincerely hoped that they hadn't done anything stupid. Leia could recall with great clarity her first time with Han, which in her eyes was even more special as it was her first time with anyone. The thought that they could have altered time so that not only their first time had happened earlier but also neither would remember it happening, gripped at Leia's heart.

"Mommy, are you listening?" Complained Anakin.

Leia was about to protest, when she realised she had no clue as to what her son had just said. "I'm sorry, baby. I was a little distracted. What were you saying?"

Anakin comically released a sigh. "It doesn't matter, Mommy."

Before she had chance to argue, Han wandered back into the room. Luke was noticeably absent. Han carried an air of determination about him, but his features softened as he settled his eyes on his family.

"How about you kids start unpacking while I have a word with Mommy." Han spoke jovially but Leia recognised the worry in his eyes. Whatever had Luke so spooked was obviously now weighing heavily on Han's mind. His suggestion was met by good natured groans but the children did as they were asked, leaving Leia alone in the room with her husband.

* * *

"What's going on, Han?" He could hear a quiet panic in Leia's voice and sought to calm her fears as best he could.

"I sent Luke home to get some rest. He's going to come back in a couple of hours so we can deal with this."

"Deal with what? I don't understand." Leia's confusion was evident in her tone of voice.

Han sat down and pulled Leia down next to him, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting embrace. "Well, firstly we need to get that blanket back. Luke was very insistent that it has to be returned. Secondly, we need to discuss what happened on Hoth with the children in regards to our relationship." When Leia didn't speak, Han carried on. "Luke is worried that learning of our relationship before we discovered it ourselves might have affected the natural progression."

"I've been thinking about this, too. The children said that we shared a bunk... what if we..." Leia trailed off - not through any prudish embarrassment, her and Han were way past that now - but more because she didn't want to admit that it could have happened.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We've had _a lot _of sex and I'm sure we will have a hell of a lot more. So what if we don't remember a couple of times... and does it even count-"

Han was cut off abruptly by Leia's outrage. "That's just typical of you. I've been worrying about our first time..._my _first time being negated and all you can say is-"

It was Han's turn to interrupt this time, placing a soft kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about it from that angle and you're right. Our first time was special and I shouldn't be so flippant about it."

"You're just backtracking now so I won't stay mad at you."

"Okay, honestly, I don't hold as much sentimental value as you do on our first time." Leia opened her mouth but Han carried on before she had chance to form a single word. He needed her to understand his point of view. "And that's not because I didn't find it special or memorable, believe me, it was. It's just that I don't think so much emphasis should be placed on one time. To me, every time is just as, if not more special than the last because it's us. It's me and you and that's what makes it special, not when it was. I know that as it was your first time, it will be more significant for you and I'm not saying that's wrong, I just don't want you getting upset about what may have happened between our past selves. We can still remember our first time and that is real for us. Nothing can take that away. Sorry, I know it's not really a romantic way of looking at-"

Han was cut off as Leia's mouth forcefully attached itself to his. Unable to control the smile that spread across his face he became even more amused as Leia used it to her advantage, deepening the kiss. Han once again lost all coherent thought as he pulled his wife's body closer to him. Running his hands up her back and wanting nothing more than to rip her shirt open, he focused on reminding himself that they were no longer alone in the apartment. Deciding he was more than content to just sit back and enjoy the feel of his wife's lips on his own, he was slightly perturbed when she abruptly pulled away and sat back and immediately switched back into conversation mode.

"Wouldn't the Force control that, though?" She asked thoughtfully.

Han made a sound that closely resembled the word, "What?" and frowned when Leia started laughing at him.

Running her thumb across his bottom lip to remove an incriminating smudge of lipstick, she said, "Sorry, dear. I forgot you would need a minute for the blood to travel back up north."

Han only pouted at her and allowed her to explain. "I was just thinking about what Luke said about the Force controlling what has to be kept the same. Surely something would get in the way if we tried to sleep together."

"You would think so, unless Luke got it wrong. Plus where were the children sleeping? We know how hard it is to get five minutes alone at the best of times, never mind being cooped up on the _Falcon_ with them. I don't think that either of us would have been _that_ irresponsible." Han reassured Leia.

"No, I'm sure you're right. Did Luke say what he had in mind for the blanket?"

"Not specifically. He said he was going to seek guidance on it...whatever that means?" Han wasn't sure that he really wanted to know what it meant. Knowing Luke, it could be anything from searching through holocrons to chatting with Force ghosts.

Leia took his considerably bigger hand in her small one and pulled him up from where he was seated. "Come on, we should go help them unpack and see what else they can tell us about Hoth."

* * *

"So then, we had to rescue Wedge from an avalanche of snow. If Anakin hadn't fought off the possessed Tauntaun we may all have died." Jacen finished his story, which at the start had almost given his parents a heart attack. That was until they realised their son was recounting a make believe story. The children's tales from Hoth had truly mesmerised Han and Leia who had very few fond memories of their own from that place. The children's faces lit up when they spoke of snow fights and Tauntaun rides and it suddenly became very clear to Leia that they had done the right thing in sending their children back.

Admittedly it would have been better if they had gone to the intended timeframe but it would appear that not only had the children survived Hoth, the Han and Leia from Hoth had survived them. The children had also inadvertently quelled another of Leia's fears that had been expanding since learning they had not been on Endor: the war. Jaina had mentioned seeing all the ships and Anakin had enthused about seeing all the _vintage _X-wings, Jacen had even spoken about when he accidentally walked into a strategy meeting, yet, thankfully there had been no mention of attacks or anytime in which the children felt endangered.

Leia still wanted to know more about the progression of her and Han's relationship but she held back. Perhaps she was unsure if she ever really wanted to know. Han, though, clearly wanted some idea, "So, you know me and Mommy weren't actually together when you guys went to Hoth..."

"Well, yes. I worked that out very quickly. You didn't act at all how you do at home." Jaina was quick to point out. "Although, before we left you were acting more like you usually do."

"Yeah, we even caught you kissing once!" Jacen added.

_Just once, that's not too bad. Perhaps it was more of a friendly kiss. _Leia told herself, although the children were saying that they'd only been _caught _once, not that they only kissed once.

"Really? You see us kiss all the time, though." Han probed carefully.

"Yeah," Anakin pulled a disgusted face as he spoke, "But it wasn't a really gross kiss."

"It was what Mommy calls a peck." Jaina said, smiling at her mother.

_Oh, thank the gods! _Leia breathed a sigh of relief. If they were only at 'pecking' stage by the time the children were leaving, it was unlikely they had gone too far. This satisfied Leia's curiosity, for now.

"So, tell us, what was your favourite part of the trip?" Leia asked with genuine interest.

* * *

As promised, Luke came back several hours later. He looked slightly more rested but his eyes still held a deep worry. Han was busy tucking the children into bed when he arrived. Luke had called on his way over to their apartment and requested that the children be out of the way for what he had planned. Not that they would get in the way, exactly, but it would be easier to have one less thing to worry about.

Luke pulled his sister into a hug. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to snap at your children-"

"Hey, it's okay. I'm guessing Han already gave you a talking to, anyway?" Leia interrupted quickly. After all Luke had done to help she didn't want him tied down with guilt over things that weren't directly his fault.

"Yeah, I sometimes forget how protective Han is. Although, I'm not usually the one he needs to protect you all from." Luke sighed as he spoke. He felt responsible. It _had _been his idea in the first place.

With that, Han walked back into the room, seating himself next to his wife. Luke felt as though they were back at the beginning again and worried that his suggestion would counter as much resistance as the first time.

Steeling himself against the onslaught that he felt sure would follow, Luke spoke, "Somebody needs to take that blanket back. I would do it but I don't think I could even hope to attain the skills needed to open, maintain and travel through a portal in the time we have. I don't think it would be a good idea to send one of the children back. If your past selves were to see them... well, it wouldn't be very fair on them to have to say goodbye twice. Which leaves you two."

Leia and Han shared a look. Luke expected they both knew who he was going to recommend going and once again, braced himself for their reaction. "I personally believe Leia would be the better choice." When neither his sister nor her husband commented, he carried on. "Purely because you can channel the Force. The risk is higher sending a non Force sensitive."

"That makes sense." Han offered. Luke recoiled from this comment. It was not what he was expecting. Whenever Leia was about do something even marginally dangerous, it was customary for Han to kick up a fuss. That fact that he didn't bat an eye left Luke feeling slightly perturbed. So much so, that he had to mention it.

"I really thought you would be against this, Han." Luke held his breath in anticipation of Han's retort.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, it's just you don't usually respond so calmly to suggestions of Leia being put in danger." Luke clarified, cautiously.

"I've already trusted you with sending my children back. If they can handle it, I'm sure Leia can." Han's reply caused Luke to feel slightly foolish for not considering from that angle.

Han pulled Leia safely to his side and Luke marvelled at the way they seemed to meld into one person. "What do you think, sweetheart?" Han asked.

"Well, if it's what needs to be done then I don't see any reason why not."

"Okay, I should tell you now that it will be slightly more risky as you can't let anyone there see you. It should be relatively easy. Just get in, drop the package, find somewhere to hide until I can open another one and come straight back." Luke explained, his tone sober.

"What will happen if someone does see me?"

Luke looked pensive for a second. "Well as long as it isn't your past self that you bump into, you should be okay. The force won't have wiped anyone memories this quickly, I shouldn't think. You could explain if you were to bump into the past Han or myself but it would be too much for either you or your past self to handle if you were to see yourself."

"Okay, I understand. How soon do I leave?" Leia asked calmly.

Luke, pleasantly surprised with the ease to which they accepted his plan, replied. "Sooner, rather than later. If we leave it too long, it will increase the risk."

"Will I be there and back before the children wake?"

"Providing they sleep right through, I think that you will easily be back before they wake."

"Right, let's get this over with." Leia said as she stood up.

Han also got up and walked over to her, whispering in her ear, "I think you may need to change into more suitable clothing."

* * *

Leia, now wearing significantly warmer clothes, stood encircled in her husband's arms, fidgeting, "I'm too hot."

"You'll be grateful for the extra layers when you get there. Listen..." Han trailed off as he checked to make sure that Luke was out of earshot. "You will be careful, won't you?"

"Han, if our children managed to stay out of trouble, I'm sure I will manage."

"Yes, well you say that but I _know_ you. It was different for them. They had no ties to the place. Your natural curiosity is bound to get the better of you."

"I'll be good. I promise. I must say, though, it will be hard to control myself knowing that you'll be there... in that blue jacket..."

"Oh, you liked that jacket, did you?"

Leia's response came in the form of a humming noise as she gently pressed her lips to Han's neck. "Well, perhaps-" Han started to reply.

"Ready, Leia?" Luke's voice cut through the steadily growing tension between the married couple and Leia tried not to groan in frustration.

"Yes, all ready." Leia replied, before reaching up to kiss her husband and giving her brother a firm hug. Luke opened up the portal with ease and Leia calmly took one step towards the past.

"Gods, Leia, wait." Han all but shouted. As she spun around, she caught sight of the object causing his panic. Taking the blanket from him she gave him an amused smile before stepping into the green mist.

Standing within the portal, she turned back to seek out Han - A reflex when she was feeling nervous, but marvelled at the fact that her home and her family had disappeared. All that surrounded her was the dense green mist. Focusing on her instructions, she had a brief moment of childlike fantasy in which she contemplated all the places she could go. She could travel back to her childhood on Alderaan, observe her wedding day or go back even further to interesting points in history and experience the Mandalorian wars or the formation of the Republic.

Grasping the blanket in her hands, she was brought back to herself and focused on where she needed to go. She let her mind fill with images of Hoth's icy plains and the base which for a time she reluctantly referred to as home. Then she closed in on the image of Han's beloved ship and even more specifically the forward hold.

In an instant the mist dissolved and she was hit with the bitterly cold air of Hoth's climate. Even inside the _Falcon _it was considerably colder than where she had just left. Pulling her cloak up over her head she glanced around the room. As predicted, it was unoccupied. Placing the blanket on a small crate, Leia surveyed a place for her to lie low until Luke opened a portal for her return.

Seeing a group of larger crates behind which she could easily hide she started to make her way over. Much to Leia's chagrin, her cloak caught on a box of tools and sent a few crashing to the ground. "Kest" Leia muttered to herself. Before having time to do more than utter a curse, the door slid open, revealing a much younger, but no less dashing Han Solo than the one she had just left. Feeling her heart beating at an irregularly high pace, she couldn't take her eyes off him.

She felt like she was twenty-two again with all the emotions of unrequited love overloading her senses. Wondering what to do, she was taken aback when Han spoke.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing in here? I thought you were asleep."

Leia didn't answer. She hadn't honestly expected to run into anyone here.

"Leia?" Han tried again. He stepped forward and Leia got a closer look at his features. He was the same old Han. Same eyes, same mouth, although his nose had maybe one more break to look forward to and his hair was slightly longer. He smelt the same though and Leia was instantly comforted by that fact. As he stepped forward again, Leia took one back in perfect time as if rehearsing a dance. In doing so, she caused the hood of her cloak to fall back exposing her features for Han to see.

As their eyes met, Leia could see the cogs turning in Han's mind. She watched as he opened his mouth and closed it several times, giving up on words entirely, he reached out and ran the back of his fingers against her cheek. Leia's eyes involuntarily shut, only opening again when the contact was broken.

"Leia?" Han whispered.

"Yes." Was all she could manage.

"Why is there two of you here?" He attempted a smile but she could read the nervousness in his eyes.

Deciding she needed to get this situation under control, and fast, she started with the most important. "Han, where am I? I mean is she asleep?"

"Yes, last time I checked. Why are you here?"

"It's important that I don't see her and she doesn't see me."

"But you are the same person... aren't you?"

"Yes, and that is exactly why we can't see each other. Can you lock the door, please?"

Han paused for a second before nodding and walking back to the door, securing it from unwanted visitors. "Why are you here? Are the children with you?" Leia heard a desperation in Han's voice that broke her heart.

"No, they are at home. Anakin came home with the blanket you gave him. It needed to be returned so you can give it to him when you are supposed to in the future." She paused for a second, "Thank you for taking care of them. They have been so excited since they got back, telling stories of snow fights and allsorts."

"That's okay, well, they are our children too. Well, sort of." Han stumbled over the words.

Leia, seeing the sadness in Han's eyes, suddenly felt very guilty. She had sent the children here, allowed their past selves to fall in love with them and then taken them away. It was the safest option for the children and freed herself, Han and Luke to fight the enemy but she had never stopped to properly consider what it would be like for their past selves, having to let the children go.

"I'm so sorry." Leia mumbled as a stray tear escaped her eye.

Han looked completely perplexed. "What for?"

"For sending them here and then... and then taking them away. I can't imagine what it was like for you. We just wanted them to be safe and-"

"Leia," Han leant forward and lovingly wiped the tear from her cheek. "I won't pretend it doesn't hurt, but I wouldn't have changed it for the galaxy."

Leia smiled, but inside her guilt was building. What Han didn't know was that in around twenty-four hours he would not remember a thing about the children or her even being there.

Han interrupted her guilty ridden musings with a question. "So, you're my wife. _Mrs Solo_." He drew out the words, smiling.

"Not yet, I'm not. And, it's Counselor Organa-Solo, actually." She said smirking.

Han didn't say anything but his eyes were furiously running over Leia's face. "Hey, I know I'm older than you're used to but you don't have to stare."

"Hmm, just as feisty, I see. You don't look all that older." Leia suddenly felt very self conscious and worried that Han was going to change his mind. Decide he could do better. She knew it was an irrational thought since she had just left her husband who she knew loved her more than words could express but seeing _this _Han again brought back old insecurities.

"I must look a mess, travelling through time is no picnic-"

"You look beautiful." It was a simple statement but the emotion behind the words made Leia feel dizzy. Han's expression changed instantly to one of relief. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to say that to you."

Leia just smiled, she loved this man in front of her with all her heart but he wasn't hers yet. Her Han was at home, waiting for her. Still, it was the same person. It wasn't like the odd lascivious thought could be considered unfaithful.

"How long are you here for?" His question shook Leia out of her musings.

"Not long, I'm only here to drop the blanket off. Luke will be opening up another portal as soon as he is able. I was supposed to hide out until I left."

Han laughed, "How long were you here before I heard you?"

"About a minute."

Han laughed loudly and Leia was caught up in his humour. There was a pause in which they just gazed at each other, until Han blurted a random question. "So, who is this Clara? Mara?"

"_Mara_. How... What did the children say?"

"Just that her and Luke are very _friendly_." Leia nodded and nearly choked when he carried on. "I'm pleased he has someone, though. I honestly thought you and him would end up together. I think he did, too."

Leia let out a disgusted groan to which Han frowned. "Gods, no! He's my b-" Leia managed to stop herself. "He's my best friend." She finished smoothly. Deciding she needed a quick divergence, she added, "Besides, he's not a patch on you."

Han's smile nearly split his face and Leia felt butterflies relentlessly flapping their wings in her stomach. "Well, obviously." He retorted.

As they fell into another comfortable silence, Leia studied him. She felt as though she held a certain amount of power of this Han. She knew him, every little thing about him, yet he knew little about her. Right know she had the knowledge to read the deep seated desire in his eyes and wondered again what had happened between her past self and him.

Reluctantly she cut eye contact and seated herself on a crate, Han following suit. "How is she taking it?" Leia motioned in the direction of the bunk room in which her past self was sleeping.

Han paused for a second, "Well, not brilliantly. Neither of us are but we always knew they had to return at some point." Leia just nodded in response, her guilt mounting again. Han let out a small chuckle, "It's so weird talking to you, about you."

"I can imagine."

"Can I ask why you sent the children here in the first place? It just seems a bit extreme and it's not exactly the safest place."

"It was an extreme situation. Someone wanted to harm our children. Someone with knowledge of the Force, Luke assured us that it would be impossible to hide them from him unless we literally made them disappear. Trust me, we wouldn't have done this unless it was truly necessary."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. I'm just curious."

"They weren't supposed to come here, anyway. We decided to send them back to a time in which we were together but before we were married."

Leia noticed Han's eyes light up when she mentioned marriage but left it unchallenged. "Let's just say that on their way here, there was some confusion. We would never have consciously sent them back to a period of war."

"So, we get married when the war is over?" He grinned, clearly proud of his deductive processing.

Leia just smiled but left the question hanging. Looking him over, she realised with great disappointment that he wasn't wearing the blue jacket.

"Are you planning on having any more children?" Han suddenly asked, catching Leia off guard.

"I don't know. We've not really spoken about having anymore. We are happy with our family as it is. Besides as I'm sure you've noticed, the three we have are a handful."

"Yeah." A distant look graced his features, and Leia wondered how she had managed to resist him for so long. "Are we happy?"

"Completely." Leia flashed him a contented smile.

"Are we famous?"

"Yes, we are rather well known. It comes with our jobs."

Han made a noncommittal grunt. Leia was well accustomed to Han's distaste for so called celebrity status. "Do we have a holiday home?"

"Two. One of Corellia and one on Kashyyyk."

"Because of Chewie?" Leia could hear the hope in his voice as he spoke.

"Yes. He built a small hut for us near his own family's"

"Do we spoil our children?"

"You certainly do." Leia giggled. She was a firm believer that children needed to learn the value of things such as money regardless of the fact that they had enough money to get them whatever they desired. Han had trouble grasping this concept. In his eyes, his children deserved the Galaxy.

"Umm...Do we have a balcony?"

"Attached to our bedroom." Leia tried not to laugh at Han's awed expression.

"Sex at least three times a week?" Han asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Leia looked outraged. "Of course!"

Han chuckled and looked as though he wanted to say something but thought better of it. Leia wanted to tell him everything she could about their life together. She knew he wouldn't remember any of it but she desperately wanted to share the joys he had to look forward to. In a way she envied him of all the experiences he had ahead of him, conveniently pushing aside all the trials and tribulations that had marred the journey.

Caught up in her thoughts, Leia was a little taken aback when she felt the comforting warmth of Han's palm on her cheek. His gaze trapped hers as his thumb gently stroked his skin.

"Is this real, Leia? I don't want to wake up if it isn't."

The poignancy of his words tore at her heart. How did she answer? Yes, it is real _but _you are going to wake up remembering nothing as though it is a distant dream. Lying to him was not an option so she decided on the truth in its simplest form.

"Yes, it's real." Her heart skipped a beat as she saw him exhale in relief. Deciding to lighten the mood, she added, "I can pinch you if you like?"

"Kink." Han laughed, still not moving is hand from her face but moving forward slightly and taking one of her hands in his free hand. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I think we are both lucky. Not many people find their soul mates."

"You believe in soul mates?" Han asked sceptically.

"Not until I fell in love with you, I didn't." Leia answered truthfully.

Han moved closer still and Leia could feel his breath on her face, could practically taste the whisky lacing it. "How long do I have to wait?"

Leia felt a small measure of relief at his question's unintentional confirmation that things had not progressed too far between them yet. Things would still happen naturally. His question was difficult to answer, though. How could she tell him that technically they would be together soon but then they would suffer through a horrific ordeal in which they would be separated. She was just about to formulate a response when she felt the Force crackle around her. In an instant, the green swirling mist of the portal was developing across the room.

"Looks like my lift is here." She tried to joke but the pain she saw in Han's eyes soaked up any humour the situation had to offer.

"No, don't go yet." Han spoke quietly.

"Han, you know I have to."

"But, I love-"

Leia cut Han off by pulling his lips to hers. Han immediately deepened the kiss, which was at once sweet and desperate. Caught up in the moment, Leia slid her hands up into his hair, fascinated by the unfamiliarity of its length. Nothing like her Han's hair was at the moment. _Her Han. _Suddenly she felt guilty, pulling away quickly.

"Han, we have the best life together. Go back to her, she won't admit it but she needs you, she wants you more than anything but you have to take it slowly." She was tempted to add, "But at some point you may need to give her a little push in the right direction," when she thought about their first kiss in the belly of a space slug.

Han nodded, before letting a rare show of insecurity surface. "What if I mess it up somehow and we don't..."

"Trust me, that won't happen. _I know the way she feels about you_." Leia smiled reassuringly and as Han returned the sentiment, she reached up and kissed him sweetly. Then, she turned into the green mist and left Han standing on his own in the forward hold. Leia returned home safe in the knowledge that everything had been put right. She intended to go back to Han and tell him of the conversation that she knew he would not recall, tell him how much she loved him, how much she had always loved him. What she didn't realise was that she had inadvertently planted a seed deep in past Han's mind, _I know the way she feels about you. _

* * *

The room was filled with crates and other miscellaneous items but to Han it felt empty and cold. Now void of a presence that he had become addicted to and couldn't imagine living without. Scanning the room, Han saw the blanket placed on a crate. Picking it up he held it to his face, inhaling a scent that he lovingly associated with Leia and his children. He missed his children so much already and wondered if it would get easier with time. What he wouldn't give to gaze upon the beautiful faces of Jaina, Jacen and... and... Han frowned as his mind blanked.

"Jaina, Jacen and..." He muttered to himself, disgusted that his youngest son's name was escaping him.

After a few moments hard thought, it came to him. "Anakin!" Putting his momentary memory loss down to exhaustion he decided to go and find Leia. He would do as she asked, he would look after her, and he would take it slowly. Not because Leia had asked, but because he loved her. And hopefully, she loved him. Leia's words came back to him, _I know the way she feels about you._

_Two weeks later. South Passage..._

"And what precisely am I supposed to know?"

"You want me to stay because of _the way you feel about me._"

* * *

As the green mist cleared, Leia found herself back in the comfort of her own home and her eyes instantly sought out her husband. Not even acknowledging Luke's presence, she threw herself into her husband's arms and buried her face into his chest. Her whispering muffled as she told him over and over that she loved him.

Luke smiled, before catching Han's eye and motioning that he was going to leave. Han nodded with a grateful smile before focusing his attention on his wife.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" He mumbled into her hair. Abruptly she burst into tears, prompting Han to sit down and pull her into his lap. Whispering words of comfort and love.

"I'm sorry." Leia whispered after a while. "I just feel so bad. You love me so much and you can't have me yet and then you'll forget and it's not fair. It's not fair, Han. How could I have done that to you?"

Han realised that in her upset ramblings she was evidently talking about his past self. "Leia, did you see me when you were there?"

Leia just nodded.

"Listen, everything turns out okay. We know that because we are living it, and it was both of us who decided to send the children back. I don't want you blaming yourself." Han comforted her.

"I kissed him...you." Leia confessed, confident that her husband would understand.

"Well, I don't blame you. He is an irresistible _scoundrel._" Han grinned, kissing the top of her head. Then adding teasingly, "Did that blue jacket make you lose all control?"

Leia laughed loudly then pouted as she spoke, "He wasn't wearing it."

"Aww, too bad."

Leia then took Han through the entire conversation she had with his past self and Han admitted that it felt as though he was hearing a story he had already heard before. When the conversation came to a lull, Leia found her hands and lips roaming Han's body, seemingly of their own volition. Wanting comfort from her husband and revelling in the fact that she could indulge.

"Bedtime for you I think." Han chuckled, swinging Leia up into his arms and carrying her into their room as she giggled. Gently placing her on their bed he stepped back from her. "Wait there... I'm just going to freshen up."

"Hey, that's _my _line!" Leia laughed as she watched her husband disappear into the 'fresher. Waiting on the bed as she had been instructed, her mind involuntarily focused back on Han's face as she was leaving Hoth. Needing a distraction that wasn't taking as long as her husband, she went to check on the children. Standing in the doorway she gazed lovingly at the room's sleeping occupants. Everything was peaceful and at once she felt content with their decision. She may have caused temporary pain to their past selves but she knew that it was worth it and strongly believed that her past self would agree.

"Hey, I thought I told you to wait on the bed?" Han's voice travelled from behind her.

"Well you were taking too long and-" Leia stopped abruptly as she turned around. Her mouth was agape as she gazed on her husband. "Kest, Han."

Han Solo stood leaning casually against the door frame, dressed in just his boxers and a certain blue jacket that had Leia's pulse pounding in her ears. In an instant Leia was on Han, pushing him back into their room and shutting the door, securely.

* * *

**THE END.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story! **

**MASSIVE thanks to Zyra M for being one truely awesome beta reader :)**


End file.
